


The Decade Lie

by MyTwiDreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 78,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTwiDreams/pseuds/MyTwiDreams
Summary: Single mom Emma gets herself in trouble. Her only way out is to agree on a crazy deal that sends her undercover back to high school as a student





	1. Life's no fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] I don't own OUAT

Chapter 1

Emma knew she had screwed up. Things couldn't get worse. She had gotten herself into shit before, but this was hitting rock bottom.

Her left hand held on to the tissue between her fingers. Perspiration trickled down her neck. It was sticky inside the room. Emma felt like she couldn't breathe. A heavy weight seemed to press down on her chest. If she could only cry, she thought. Tears would help. They would make her feel lighter. Crying would also hopefully stir some kind of pity in the police officer in front of her.

"Your lawyer will be here any minute."

The young woman stretched her back and yawned. She was tired. The waiting was pulling on her nerves. They weren't at her strongest now. Maybe she'd get away with a suspended sentence. A girl could always dream, couldn't she? Only, that Emma Swan had stopped with believing in dreams a long time ago.

Her life was a never ending spiral of failures. Abandoned by her birth mother, pushed from one foster family to the next one and finally getting knocked up at eighteen.

She loved her son. Henry was her pride, her heart and everything in between. Whatever Emma did, it was for the boy. Without a school degree it was impossible to get a job above the minimum wage. Money was always tight. The pile of bills was constantly getting higher.

It was a stupid idea.

Emma knew it was a stupid idea right from the beginning. Still, she had let herself talk into it. She alone was responsible for her actions. The price to pay this time would be too high. If they'd send her to jail, she would lose Henry. He'd go into the system like his loser mother before him. Pain cramped in Emma's chest.

"Ms. Swan?"

Emma looked up. The duty solicitor who the state of Maine had been forced to hire for her was finally here. He held out his hand to shake hers and introduced himself as Mr. August W. Booth.

"Things don't look too good for your client." The police officer slurped on his coffee before giving Emma's lawyer a brief summary of why she'd been arrested.

The jewelry store she cleaned at in the early morning hours had reported a couple of stolen watches. Emma had never stolen a single dime in her life. But she had let the thieves in through the back door of the shop. Unfortunately, Emma had forgotten about the cameras in the store.

"I am sorry."

I am sorry always worked, didn't it? I am sorry, worked when Henry had puked in the car again because he never managed to warn his mother on time. I am sorry, worked when Emma couldn't manage to get enough money for a decent Thanksgiving meal together. I am sorry, wouldn't be enough now.

"I am really sorry." Emma's voice broke. Her throat was dry. With a trembling hand she reached for the cup of water in front of her. "I don't know how I could do something so stupid."

The lawyer placed his hand on her forearm. He was young. Probably just out of law school a couple months ago. Only the worst students ended up as duty solicitor. Everyone knew that.

He read through the folder on the table. Now and then, he scratched his unshaved cheek and sighed. His front teeth left little marks on the pen between his lips. Mr. Booth reminded Emma of Henry when he was guessing the right answers on his math homework.

"Are we open for a deal should my client decide to plead guilty and confess?"

Emma chewed on her lower lip. A deal was something good, wasn't it? Her hopes were shattered immediately.

"No deal, Mr. Booth. We have video evidence of your client. Plus, she was stupid enough to keep one of the stolen watches."

The tears came. Like a sudden spring rain in April they poured down Emma's red glowing cheeks. They were tears of shame, desperation and fear of the things yet to come.

For the first time in her life Emma felt truly sorry for herself. She was going to jail. The custody for Henry would be handed over to the state since she had stated his father as "unknown" on the boy's birth certificate.

The door was opened again. Emma noticed it by the wave of cold wind blowing in her back. It was followed by feet stepping closer on the linoleum floor. It sounded like feminine, small tripping steps on heels and a second pair of stomping male footsteps right behind them.

"FBI, special agent Nolan. This is my partner, Ms. Blanchard."

The sound of the man's voice made Emma jump in her chair. Crap, why the hell was the FBI after her now? Didn't they have better things to do then snoop around in minor crime activities?

Emma lifted her head. She straightened her back and tried to look as if she wasn't scared shitless. The cop who had arrested her whined. He ducked his head like a dog feared to get struck and left.

Now, she was alone with her low-life lawyer and the FBI agents. The guy was tall, with short-cropped light brown hair and watery blue eyes that pierced right through Emma's soul. He flexed his arms, exposing pale, muscular underarms when he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

The woman was dainty. She could have been pretty, if it wasn't for the sour frown on the heart shaped face. The jet black hair was cropped into a very short pixie cut. Around her neck was a thin pearl necklace.

"I don't understand this." Mr. Booth stuttered. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why is the FBI involved in this?"

Ms. Blanchard smiled, exposing tiny, perfect straight teeth against a red tinted mouth. "Do you want your lawyer to stay while we talk?"

Emma nodded. Booth was the only help she had right now. It wasn't much, but all she had and so it had to be enough.

"I want him to stay."

Nolan crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

"Your choice, Ms. Swan, your choice, or may, I call you Emma?"

"You can call me whatever you like. I don't care. Emma Swan is not even my real name. The first foster family I lived with gave it to me because they needed a fucking name to be put on the checks."

"Emma," Ms. Blanchard's voice spoke her name in a gentle whisper. "We know life hasn't been easy for you. I read your record. "

Nolan coughed. He tapped on the table as if he was playing invisible piano keys. His eyes narrowed.

"You aren't stupid, Emma. What you did was very stupid though."

"I know. Will I go to jail?"

She turned to Booth for an answer but it was the ebony-haired FBI officer who responded.

"Most likely, yes. That is should you decide to not cooperate with us."

Booth cleared his voice. This was his first week as a duty solicitor. He wouldn't mess up his first important case. There was a reason, why he had chosen to work for those who couldn't afford spending money on juristic support. Like Emma he had been orphaned at a young age too. Only that he had been adopted by the kindest, most warm-hearted elderly couple one could imagine.

The man's wife had died in a car accident shortly after. The driver, who had caused it, had gotten away with only a black eye. It was all, because Booth's Papa couldn't hire a lawyer.

"My client isn't going to jail. This is her first encounter with the law."

Again, he pinched the sides of his nose as if he was in pain somehow. Booth's head was throbbing. He realized that he had no clue about what to do. Things looked bad for Emma. If the guys from the FBI were after her, things were even more fucked up then he had assumed in the beginning.

"We are talking three to five years here. Two, if you get a judge who takes pity in you and your sad life story."

Emma sucked in her breath, trying to swallow back more tears. Crying wouldn't help her one tiny bit with Nolan. Maybe with the woman though. She seemed like there was still a heart hidden beneath that hard façade.

"Look, I knew, I screwed up. You don't know how it is like to be me. How it's like to always tell your son, no, when he asks for a new videogame or whatever it is his friend's parents are buying them."

Nolan leaned over the table. "Well, Emma, life's not a fairytale. It's better for your son if he learns that early in life."

"Fuck you."

Emma felt tempted to spit into the Officer's face. Her nerves were tense. She had learned to control her emotions but right now, she was struggling. How dare this asshole of an agent tell her how to raise her son? He knew nothing about her and even less about Henry or what was good for the boy.

"Why are you here? I doubt the FBI is interested in stolen watches. I know it was dumb. I thought it was easy money."

Ms. Blanchard played with her pearl necklace. For an endless moment there was nothing but breathing to be heard in the room. In her head, Emma counted the breaths she took. When she had reached seven, Blanchard finally spoke up.

"We are here to offer you a deal. One that is a bit…shall we say…unconventional."

"My partner is right. Should you be interested, then what we discuss needs to stay within these walls. You can't talk about it to anyone. Not even your son."

"About what kind of deal are we talking here?" Booth asked, scrawling something down on the front page in the folder. "It is legal, isn't it?"

"Mr. Booth, I assure you it is. The thing is that the FBI would love to hire Ms. Swan to help us work in an undercover job. We need a fresh face. Someone who looks young enough to be fit the profile we are searching for."

Emma crocked an eyebrow. She had always been a curious person. It was part of her nature. Maybe it was because her thirst for knowledge had never been saturated properly.

"What's in for me? Why should I help you?"

Nolan sighed. He fished for something in the pocket of his brown leather jacket. Then he placed the picture on the table. It was from the last fall. Henry in the knight costume, Emma had made him for Halloween.

"Your son should be reason enough, don't you think, Emma?"

Emma's soul crumbled. She could physically feel like she was falling apart. Henry was her strength. He was also her weak spot and Nolan seemed to be very much aware of this.

"Okay,"

Emma exhaled her breathe through slightly parted dry lips.

"Count me in. But I want it to be written down, that I won't go to jail if I help you. Oh, and I want your word, I keep custody for Henry. Mr. Booth can you arrange that?"

The lawyer coughed a yes. He didn't like the way this was going. But, if it meant for Ms. Swan to get away without a prison sentence? Wouldn't that justify unusual methods?

Agent Blanchard smiled again. It was the smile of a doll mouth in the face of an adult woman. Emma felt the fine hairs on her lower arms pimple into gooseflesh.

"I am in." She whispered. "Now, can you give me a bit more input? What am I supposed to do for you?"

For the first time since the two FBI agents entered the room, Nolan smiled. His smile was warm, making fine laugh lines around the eyes grow deeper.

"Yourself, Emma." He responded. "We want you to be yourself, just a bit younger." He laughed. "This Monday, we would like for you to go back to school for us."


	2. Between a wolf and a fish

Chapter 2

Her jaw hurt.

Emma felt like the fake braces were pulling her upper teeth straight into her brain. The black-framed glasses she was wearing instead of her usual contacts didn't sit right. She had to push the ugly thing up higher on her nose every few minutes.

At least they had allowed her to wear her hair up in a simple, lazy ponytail instead of making her wear braids. That would have been just too much for Emma's pride to endure.

She rubbed her clammy hands on the sides of her leather jacket. They had let her keep it and the soft material smelled familiar of coffee and home. She missed Henry who she only would be allowed to see on weekends during the next months.

Let's get this over with, the freshly teenaged-up woman said to herself before stepping inside the school building.

Storybrooke High was a small school with only a couple hundred students. What it was that Emma was supposed to search out for here, Nolan and Blanchard hadn't given her any information. She was to report any unusual occurrences to them via email or text every day. Emma was also to wear a hidden camera on the collar of her jacket.

The hall of the school smelled like a mixture of cheap vanilla deodorants, sweat and whatever stuff they had cleaned the floors with. Emma blinked. The bright light at the ceiling was hurting her eyes.

She pulled up the note that Blanchard had given her earlier this morning with instructions.

First class; Literature 1with Mrs. Jones.

Emma had always loved to read, so this promised to be an easy class for her. She picked a seat in the last row when she entered the class room. Next to her sat a girl with striking black and red colored hair. Her smile made a piercing above her front teeth visible. Before she spoke up, the girl tugged on a second piercing at the corner of her bright red mouth.

"Are you new?"

"I just moved here this weekend. My name is Emma."

"Hi, Emma!"

The girl chewed a remainder of black nail polish from her thumb.

"I am Ruby Wolfe. Did you move here with your family?"

"Never really had one," Emma sucked in her breath. "I got emancipated two years ago. Had enough of the system, if you get what I mean."

Emma noticed a third piercing, a tiny sparkly one the left side of Ruby's nose. She was a pretty girl and seemed nice too.

"You're emancipated? Wow, that's so cool! I wish I could get emancipated instead of living with my Granny. I swear to you, she is an old hag who doesn't want me to have any fun in life."

Emma took off her jacket and placed it over the back of her chair. She rubbed her aching jaw again. The braces had to go. They hurt too much.

"Why are you living with your grandmother?"

"Cause my father was never around to begin with and my mom ran off with some other guy when I was two."

Emma nodded her head. She knew it would be socially requested to express she was sorry for Ruby. Words like that meant crap in her eyes. That was why she sucked them up. Instead she offered Ruby some of her cinnamon flavored bubblegum.

The class room filled with more people. It turned out to have been a good choice to sit next to Ruby. She seemed to love gossiping and knew everyone.

"See, the chick with the carrot braids by the window? That's Anna. She is dating this looser Hans who runs the celibate club. He's sitting next to her. I wouldn't have a problem keeping my legs closed if I was with a son of a bitch like that."

She held two fingers against her mouth and mimicked a gagging noise.

"Well, at least you don't get into shit if you don't have sex. I mean, just look at Ashley."

Ruby pointed to a blonde girl who was sitting on the right side of the class room. The baby bump underneath her tight blouse was visible like a stigma.

"Only idiots get knocked up as teenagers."

Underneath the table Emma made her hand into a fist. She hated inconsiderate comments like this.

She starred down at the notebook on her desk. This wasn't real. It was only a kind of role play for a couple of months. She was doing this for Henry.

For Henry, Emma chanted again and again in her head.

"Silence, class!"

The teacher's voice bellowed over their heads, making a few students jump and drop their books all over the floor.

"Crap, what's she doing here?" Ruby hissed into Emma's ear. "Where is Jones?"

"Miss Wolfe, do you need an extra invitation like always?"

Emma's head rose up. The teacher's voice was hard with a weird sing song swinging in it. She was dressed all in black, from the form-fitted dress down to her peep toe shoes.

"Sorry, Ms. Mills."

"You will be way sorrier before this school year is over."

Ms. Mills walked back and forth the front row, pushing a half-asleep guy's table abruptly forward to startle the poor fucker.

"Mrs. Jones got sick and won't be able to teach for a few months."

The teacher finally stopped walking around on those clacking heels. Instead she sat down at the edge of her desk, crossing one leg over the other. The skirt rose up a bit higher, exposing more of the silk stockings beneath it.

"You are going to teach us? Why?" The black girl who asked the question sounded horrified. She twisted her fingers around one of her blonde-dyed dreadlocks and sighed.

"Ursula, twelve years into school and still you haven't grasped the simple concept of raise your hand before asking a question."

Mills tugged a rebellious curl of her otherwise carefully styled hair behind her left ear.

"Yes, I am going to waste my rare time, teaching Literature this school year. Don't even dare to think I am going to go as easy on you as Jones has."

Ruby leaned closer to Emma.

"I already miss Jones. She was so soft-hearted. Easy to take advantage off, you know? Nobody got below a C in her class, even this moron Hans."

"Wolfe! For the last time now, don't talk in class. I have no problem giving you detention for the rest of the month."

Emma coughed as she straightened her back. Through the metal fence in her mouth, her own voice sounded awkward to her.

"Ruby was only talking because I asked her a question about the schedule."

The teacher's eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to Emma's desk. A wave of Mills exquisite perfume filled the air. It smelled like sweet red apples and heavy wine. Emma inhaled deeper.

"You must be the new girl. Miss Swan."

The tip of Ms. Mills tongue flashed against her lower lip as she spoke Emma's name. The teacher's brown eyes met hers. It was too much, too intimate somehow and so both of them looked away a mere second later.

"I'm Emma,"

"Regina Mills, I am the headmistress of this school. Welcome to Storybrooke High, Miss Swan."

The burgundy color on her short manicured nails was spotless. She was what the stylist people on television used to call "put together". Ms. Mills was attractive. Where had these young, good-looking teachers been when I was in school, Emma wondered?

Obviously the headmistress had found she had granted Emma enough of her precious time. She turned around, showing Emma a glimpse of a softly rounded backside.

"Let this be a warning to all of you. I expect you to work hard." She grabbed a sheet of paper from Hans's desk and ripped it apart. She tossed the paper into the waste basket in the corner of the room.

"No texting or passing notes in this class. No chewing bubblegum."

Ruby spit hers into a tissue and cursed under her breathe.

"Mark my words. I shall destroy your lazy attitude. If it is the last thing I do."

There was whining in the class, even a few moans here and there. The headmistress didn't seem like she was the students most favored teacher. Emma wasn't too impressed though. Dogs that barked randomly bit.

"Open your notebooks. I'll give you the first essay to work on. Papers should be returned latest this Friday at 10 a.m. sharp. Use a text writing program, if your handwriting is messy. What I can't read gets an F grade no matter what. Are we clear about this?"

The class mumbled an unintelligible yes as a response.

Ashley raised her hand. "Ms. Mills, what do you want us to write about?"

The headmistress smirked as she looked down at Ashley's rounded midsection. "Your topic will be teen pregnancies and what we can do to prevent those."

"Yes! Awesome topic," Hans screeched, making a fist pump. "Can we work in teams please?"

"Absolutely, no, you need to learn to get things done independent. Now, get started. We still have thirty minutes until the bell."

Ms. Mills left the room, reminding them a last time to remain quiet or there would be consequences.

For the next minutes, Emma starred down at the empty page in front of her. She nibbled at the end of her pen but the chewing movements made her entire jaw hurt. How she was supposed to eat with the fucking braces was beyond her. She would be forced to go on an involuntarily liquid diet.

Next to her, Ruby started scrawling notes into her spiral note pad.

Use contraception.

Emma cringed. She had been on birth control before sleeping with Neal for the first time. She had made sure to take the pill every morning together with her daily breakfast of a cereal bowl. Still, she ended up getting pregnant. Her body had tricked her.

Emma's eyes wandered around in the class room. So many new faces she would have to remember. In the front row, Hans was pretending like he wasn't copying the notes Anna was writing down in her notebook. On her other side, the blond dude next to her was pretending to not look at Anna. Emma tried to remember what his name was; Christopher or something like that, right?

Ashley was crying. She had one hand on the top of her stomach while the other one pressed a crumbled tissue against her mouth to suffocate her sobs.

There was a boy with a baseball hat leaning against the window at the back of the room. For a moment Emma could see his face. His jaw looked cramped. He wasn't writing, just starring down at his clenched fists in his lap.

The girl at Emma's other side was wearing a charm bracelet that made clicking noises every time it touched against the wood of the table.

"Hi," she whispered barely audible to Emma. "I'm Arielle Fisher." She shook a mess of bouncy red curls. Around her neck was a necklace made of cork pieces. She was dressed in a white flower print dress and a pair of grey leggings beneath it.

"How do you like the school so far, new girl?"

"We're not supposed to talk." Emma whispered back. She felt like a complete idiot. This was just high school, not the army for god's sake. "I like it pretty okay. The last year you know? We survive."

Arielle nodded with a smile on her face. Much like Ruby she had put on a thick layer of make-up, just that she seemed to be a bit more skilled with it. Soft shades of rosy pink eyeshadow framed green eyes. Her pearly lip-glossed mouth turned into a frown when she spoke up again.

"I hate Mills and now we are stuck with her during the next months. Fuck my life. I can't fail this class."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "She is just a bit strict."

"Yes, because she has no heart and no compassion at all. She is evil to the deepest corner of her heartless soul."


	3. Wings on Rehab

Chapter 3

Regina Mills was a woman who had everything. Yet she had nothing at all. Her life was a superficial apposition of things with zero meaning to her. She had an empty mansion to come back to every night. She had a shiny car that she never drove anywhere apart from to school or her mother's house.

The family had inherited some significant wealth from Regina's father when he passed away.

Cora had taught her daughters from childhood on that it mattered first what you had, second how you could get more of it and only third and much less important how happy any of this made you feel.

Only once in her life had Regina truly cared about something, better someone and it had turned out into her existence's biggest tragedy. The painful event had embittered her. A soul can only endure so much before it suffers cureless damage. She had established a thick wall around herself. Sometimes she felt as if causing other people pain made her feel her own misery a tiny bit less.

"I feel like crap. Why did you make me come here?"

Tinkerbelle Jones was seriously pulling on Regina's nerves this morning. Her empty stomach rumbled because she had skipped her breakfast for just a cup of strong black coffee. Regina's temples pulsed with a building major migraine attack. Where was her medication?

"My head hurts,"

"So does mine. Damn it, Tinks, you need to get your shit together now,"

The small blonde woman with the big sun glasses looked up. She was very thin and her nails had been bitten down to the flesh. Her knees quivered and it was impossible for her to remain sitting still. She needed something to calm her nerves or she would go crazy.

"I need a drink, just one. I stop tomorrow. I promise you, Regina. I will."

Regina grabbed the grammar book lying next to the Blonde on the table and smacked it hard against the smaller woman's head.

"Get your shit together, Tinkerbelle. You are lucky I didn't fire your sorry ass like I could have done. Blue would have done it in a heartbeat if she was still in charge here. To her you are a persona non grata. She hates you."

Tinkerbelle sighed. It was past 10 a.m. now. That made it over nine endless hours since she last had any alcohol. She was already beginning to feel nauseous and twitchy.

"You need to stop with the drinking right now."

Regina pushed a leaflet into Tinkerbelle's shaky hands. It was an information paper for a private Rehab center that was located two hours away.

"Wow, I don't have money to pay this palace. We are pretty much broke since the Navy discharged Killian. You know that."

Regina sighed. She filled two glasses with water and fished for the aspirin in her purse. White powder sizzled as soon as it came in contact with the liquid. After stirring it up, she handed one of the glasses to Tinkerbelle. Then she lifted the second glass to her own mouth to drink it down in several big gulps.

"Thanks,"

"You are welcome. Don't worry about the Rehab place. Everything has been taken care of."

"I can't accept this."

"You will, because if you don't, trust me, I will fire you. Consider this your last chance."

Tinkerbelle nipped on the Aspirin cocktail. She would have preferred some Gin. With two fingers she held her nose while she drank down the entire content in the glass.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome. You are a drunk, Tinks, but you are also my only friend."

Tinkerbelle took off her sunglasses and stretched her legs underneath the glass table. Regina's office was as personal as a freshly cleaned hotel room. There was lots of glass, crème-colored leather and dark wood. In one corner was a huge silver framed mirror. The only small personal touch was a wood-carved horse and two other riding prices that Regina had won as a young girl.

"You could have more friends if you wouldn't shut people out."

"Most people end up as nothing but disappointments. I don't have time to waste my life with any of that."

Tinkerbelle kicked off her shoes and tugged her feet underneath her thighs. "She wouldn't have wanted that for you, you know?"

Regina wiped a bit of dust from the back of the wooden horse. It was a reminder of a happier time in her life. Now, this time that was long gone and was only a painful memory of things that could have been but never were.

"I mean it, woman. If she loved you as much as you say she did, she would have wanted you to be happy again."

"You have no right to speak for Danielle. You didn't know her. You don't know what we had."

Tinkerbelle rose from her chair. She knew it annoyed Regina when she sat on the carefully polished glass table but she always did it anyway.

"Regina, please, you end up as an old maid like your sister. I bet your muff has cobwebs covering it by now."

"You have one dirty mind. Don't get your fingerprints all over the glass. It's always such a hassle to clean that."

Tinkerbelle reached for Regina's hand and tugged on it.

"You know, love is out there somewhere. You found it once. It will come to you again. You just need to allow for it to happen. You deserve—"

"I deserve a desk without your little greasy fingerprints on it. Now, get back home and start packing."

She kissed Tinkerbelle's forehead. "Your job will be waiting for you when you return, sober."

They hugged. Tinkerbelle mumbled a last thank you to Regina and walked out of the room, carrying her strappy sandals over her shoulder.

Regina was alone now and she couldn't be alone very good. It reminded her how lonely she was if she had dared to admit this to herself. That was why she loved to bury herself into work from early dawn and never left her office before it was pitch dark outside. The weekends she spend catching up on missed sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had been out on a date. There was only the wage memory of an awkward one-night-stand a couple months ago. Tinks had made her drink Appletinis, many Appletinis. It was stupid to try keeping up with alcoholics like Tinkerbelle and her husband.

She remembered the dancing with the now faceless woman. It was followed by fumbling in the darkness and waking up alone in a messy hotel bed with cheap cotton sheets. Regina had felt dirty afterwards.

It was time to move on. Only that she had never learned how to move on.

Her hand reached for the wooden horse. For a moment she hesitated. She cradled the animal against her chest and kissed its head. It was cherished and dear to her. Since she didn't own a picture, this was her only physical memory. Regina's hands trembled a bit when she put the statue into the drawer.

Hours later though, when she walked down the hall to the school cafeteria, her back was straight, her eyes dry again and her emotions were hidden way deeper than that piece of dried oak wood in her desk.

Emma's stomach was rumbling. She hadn't gotten a chance to eat breakfast this morning because they had been busy to adjust the metal torture device in her mouth. Her lips felt numb. The inside of her mouth was sore. Now and then she was tasting blood in her cheek.

The braces have to go

She texted Blanchard on the way down to the cafeteria.

NOW

It took only moments until a reply appeared on the screen of Emma's brand new cell. The only two numbers in it belonged to the goddamn FBI agents. They wouldn't give her the number of Henry's new foster parents. This was also an issue that had to be discussed.

You have to wait until after school. Can you do that?

I am starving. With this thing in my mouth, I can't fucking EAT.

Try to drink something filling. Do they have cocoa in the cafeteria? Try it with some whipped cream and cinnamon. Very GOOD.

Where is Henry? I want to speak to the foster guys

Have to talk that through with Nolan first

Damn it, Emma should have known that Blanchard had no say in the important things. She decided to call Nolan directly after school.

Emma wagged her head and pushed the phone into the back pocket of her skinny jeans. Ruby looped her arm through Emma's.

"You will sit with me and my friends, right? I have to warn you. The food in this place is nasty. I always bring my own from the Diner for me and the others."

Emma pressed her left hand against her stomach. She was very hungry and that didn't improve her mood in the slightest.

"I don't feel like eating cafeteria lunch. Maybe today I just get something warm to drink instead."

"Oh, you are dieting, aren't you? Ashley was always on some kind of weird diet when she was still cheerleading. Of course, they kicked her out of the team when they found out about the pregnancy. I think that really hurt her pride."

They entered the cafeteria together. Ruby got herself a bottle of orange juice while Emma bought a mug filled with more whipped cream then cocoa at its bottom. She sprinkled some cinnamon powder on top of it. Carefully, she nipped. The drink was very sweet and hot. The spicy cinnamon added a nice flavor addition.

When she turned around, someone behind her startled her by placing his hand on her backside. Emma got pissed. For some reason she suspected it was this sleaze ball Hans who had dared to touch her inappropriately. Emma had worked long years as a waitress and hated it when someone didn't know where to keep his damn paws.

"Fuck off!"

She jumped around a bit too fast, forgetting completely about the tray she was holding. It dropped with the cocoa on it right to the clean linoleum floor. The brown-white liquid splashed everywhere.

On Emma's jeans.

On the floor around her.

Worst of all though, was that some of it landed on the headmistress's Peep toes. Not just any peep toes. Those were probably Armani or Gucci or some other high priced brand.

"Sorry,"

Emma felt like the eyes of three dozen students were glued to her. She hated being the center of attention. It was embarrassing.

"I am sorry, Ms. Mills. That was an accident."

"What the hell are all you morons starring at? Have you never seen anyone drop something?"

The students jumped, returning quickly to their tables. Only a handful dared to risk another look into Emma's direction. The new girl was screwed. They were sure about that.

"I promise I will pay for your damaged shoes. How much are they?"

"You want to pay for them? Is that a joke? With what? Your good name perhaps? These are…were Louboutin."

Emma looked around. She grabbed some napkins and dropped to her knees. In an attempt to keep the damage small she started wiping the droplets of whipped cream and cocoa from Regina's expensive shoes only ending up to get some of it on Regina's silk stockings too.

For a moment Regina froze. It had been so long since anyone had touched her. She sucked in her breathe as Emma's fingers carefully tried to rub the sticky liquid from her ankle and toes. Heat flashed up her legs right into her very core. Regina's insides pulsed. She couldn't allow for this to happen. Not to her who was always in control.

"Stop! Stop, right now. You are making everything worse."

Emma dropped back. She didn't want to look, but Regina's legs were right in front of her face. They were long, toned legs in shimmering black silk stockings. For a split second Emma felt like spittle was dripping down her jaw.

It had to be because of the fucking braces.


	4. French

Chapter 4

"Are you good at French?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders at Ruby's question. She hadn't spoken a single word of the foreign language since she had dropped out of school over ten years ago. This was going to turn into a problem for her now. Not, that it did matter whether she passed Monsieur Gaston's class or not. Once this awkward role play would be over, she would never have any use of what she was learning here anyway.

"Emma?"

"I suck at French."

"So do I!"

Ruby granted her new friend a smile and moved her table a bit closer to Emma's. She pulled out a salve with an ointment and applied it carefully over a fresh tattoo on her left wrist.

"I can't stand him. Gaston has it big for Belle French but she doesn't give him the light of day."

"Is that another teacher?"

Emma was getting a headache from meeting so many people in one day. At least that would be one good thing about the microphone. If she wanted she could replay every scene of the day over and over again.

She felt warmth stream into her face when she remembered how Ms. Mills legs had looked like from her unwanted close-up view. Emma had a very vivid memory of how smooth they had felt like against her fingertips.

"Are you warm, Emma? You're looking a bit flushed."

"I am a bit hot."

"Wait until it gets summer and we all melt away in this crappy place without AC."

Ruby folded a sheet of paper into a makeshift fan. She waved around with it in front of Emma's face.

"Thanks. So, Ms. French is another teacher? What class does she hold?"

"Belle runs the school library. She's always nice and so pretty."

Ruby's face light up.

"And Mr. Gaston is into her?" Emma asked.

"Yes! It's so gross. You should see him; how his slimy little pig eyes get bigger when she walks by in a short skirt."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Gaston walked in. He was a chubby guy who pushed his chest out while he walked. Emma didn't understand any what he said, because he prattled a five minute monolog in French. He had left Quebec and his shrewish first wife behind him over twenty years ago. He still had it in him, that special charm, women of all ages found hard to resist. Gaston noticed a new admirer in the back row of his senior class. A cute blonde with nice firm tits squeezed into a tight top.

He wiped a bit of perspiration from his forehead and smiled self-satisfied at himself as he walked towards Emma's desk.

"Mademoiselle, do you need any help?"

Emma swallowed down stomach acid in her mouth. What a disgusting sleaze ball, she thought while her lips morphed into a fake smile. She had given into her hunger before class and had eaten a candy bar. Most of the caramel was still stuck into the brackets of her braces.

"I am not very good at French."

She pulled her ponytail over her shoulder and twisted a thick curl of it around her fingers. Some men are idiots and Gaston wasn't the brightest light around. It had taken Emma two seconds to figure that out.

"Maybe you can be patient with me?"

Gaston felt like he was about to jizz his pants just a tiny bit this very moment. He lifted his tissue to his face again and wiped away more sweat. "No problem, Mademoiselle."

He went back to his desk and scrawled down something on a post it. "These books may help you catch up. Mademoiselle French will help you pick them out."

After class Emma felt more like going home straight, instead she was forced to head for the school library.

With a sigh, she pulled down the handle. The scent of tea filled her nose as she entered the room. A woman with mahogany colored hair was sitting on a chair, legs on top of the table in front of her while she nipped on a cup of Earl Grey. When the woman saw Emma she quickly dropped the book she was reading and turned it around so the cover was against the desk. Always these interruptions when she was at an interesting, naughty part in the book.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Ms. French? My name's Emma Swan. Mr. Gaston sent me here."

French munched on a piece of bagel before she turned her attention to Emma. "I'm just Belle to everyone. You don't have to be so formal with me. I am not one of your teachers."

"Good," Emma stated. "The teachers I met here so far aren't that great."

"Oh, you get used to it. Most of them aren't that bad if you get to know them better. Mr. Gaston is a bit…special though. To be honest, I can't stand that man."

Belle took the post-it note from the girl's hand and read through it. "You are in Mr. Gaston's class. Does that mean you like learning languages?"

"Not really." Emma wondered if she could discuss her schedule with Nolan and Blanchard again. They needed to give her more information about what she was supposed to watch out for.

"You shouldn't have picked French class then. Or do you need it for college? What do you want to do after school?"

The question was inconvenient for Emma. It wasn't like she ever had a true choice. She felt that whenever she talked about her after school life, it sounded like a failure. If only she had tried harder. The main priority in Emma's life was her son and with a kid it was hard to go back to school. She wasn't stupid. Emma knew, she was smart, even if it wasn't in the academic sense. Life taught you more than any class room could ever do.

"I didn't think about it too much, might just try to get a job."

"Don't you want to get into College first?"

"I can't afford to do that. It's too much money."

"There are scholarships. I can give you information on it. Are your grades good? That helps."

Emma shook her head. This was frustrating. It was stupid that this was making her feel bad. Her life was good the way it was. She and Henry were managing just fine. Yes, they could need more money, but hey, life's not a picnic, right? She was doing what she could.

If only she had not let her being talked into helping with the break-in. Emma would never forgive herself for this mistake.

"I am not a very good student. I have not paid much attention to my education in the last years."

It was strange for Emma how the truth melted so perfectly together with the lie. Since Henry's birth she had thrown all her energy into making ends meet and building a home for herself and the boy. She wanted her son to have what Emma had never experienced in her own youth; a happy childhood.

Henry was happy. Even if they never had much money to afford a lot of luxuries nothings like flat screen tv's.

"It's never too late to start, you know?"

Belle gave Emma an encouraging smile. "You could start with taking night time classes at the community college. That gives you enough time to get a part-time job during the day."

"I don't think I am smart enough for college."

"That's nonsense. A good education is important."

The words stuck with Emma during her way to the little one-bedroom apartment the FBI had rented for Emma to stay at. When she opened the door, Blanchard jumped up from the pull-out sofa.

"You are late. I was afraid you'd run off or something stupid like that."

Behind her Nolan chuckled.

"Did you get detention for ruining Mills shoes?"

"Don't remind me. That was freaking embarrassing."

"You're fine, Emma." Blanchard smiled kindly. "Why did you take so long to come here?"

"I had to get something from the library."

She placed the pile of books on the small table.

"I'd rather have you meet me in a public place next time. I'd like some privacy if that is possible."

Nolan grinned. He leaned back against the red brick wall and coughed.

"For the next weeks, Blanchard and I will be your Mommy and Daddy. You better get used to us being around."

Blanchard's red doll mouth morphed into a half-smile. It was important that Emma stayed calm. They needed her help.

"Give us the microphone, so we can see what you have so far."

"No!"

Emma took two steps backwards. She folded her leather jacket together and held it against her chest.

"First you will remove this dreadful thing in my mouth. Then you can have the microphone. There is nothing interesting on there, anyway."

Nolan pointed to a chair next to Blanchard. It was then that Emma noticed the Dentist equipment on the table. They weren't going to remove the braces here? Without a real doctor?

Crap.

"Sit down. We have you freed from your braces in no time. I am sorry if they were uncomfortable to wear for you. This equipment is quite new. We don't have much experience with it."

Emma didn't feel comfortable in her skin. She held onto the jacket in her arms as she slowly lowered herself on the chair. Her lips parted. Blanchard had to tell her several times to open her mouth wider. Had she even done this before?

Getting the braces removed hurt. Emma's jaw throbbed as Blanchard fumbled around on her front teeth. Eventually, it was over. She swiped her tongue over the inside of her dry lips.

Instead of throwing the spit-covered braces away, Blanchard handed the metal pieces to her partner.

"We can check the chip on this microphone first."

"You put a microphone in my mouth? Are you two fucking insane?"

Nolan's left eyebrow twitched. He opened a briefcase and placed the braces into a plastic box in it before closing it up again.

"It's better when you know as little as possible, Emma. That's safer for you."

Emma rubbed her aching jaw and massaged her throbbing cheeks. It still stung.

"All I care is that Henry is safe. Where is my son? I want to speak to him."

"You have my word the boy is safe."

Nolan placed his hand against his chest. Emma was asking too many questions. Maybe they should have better picked someone else for this mission.

"Unfortunately, your word means crap to me. I want proof. Henry has never been away from me. He must be so frightened."

Blanchard sat down next to Emma and took her hand.

"You need to trust us."

"Do you trust me? You put a fucking microphone into my mouth. That's not trust."

"We figure out something else. You aren't going to keep your jacket on all the time. We need something that stays attached to you all the time."

"Maybe some nice earrings," Nolan suggested.

"I don't put holes in my body." Emma exposed her unpierced earlobe to the FBI agents.

"Here," Blanchard fumbled for something in her purse. Finally she revealed a charm bracelet. "Maybe we can try this." She wrapped the dangling bracelet around Emma's left wrist.

"One of the charms has a hidden microphone in it."

"Better than those braces, I guess."

Emma touched each of the seven charms with her fingertips. It was a pretty piece of jewelry. The little charms dangled in several colors against the silver bracelet.

"Now, can I speak to Henry please? I need to make sure, he's okay."

Nolan and Blanchard exchanged a look. He nodded his head. She smiled.

"Fine, we will call his foster family. But first, don't you want to eat a bite? I'm sure you must be hungry."

Agent Blanchard was taking her role as a mommy more serious than she should do.


	5. Peas & Promises

Chapter 5

Nova Jane Little had been blessed with many good things in her life. She never forgot to thank the Lord for each one of them.

Her health was fine. She was of a lovely slim figure pared with luscious brown curls and a rosy complexion. Her husband loved and adored her dearly. They lived together in a smug suburb home with a lovely garden behind it.

She loved to plant all kinds of fruits and vegetables in it. Every seed she planted grew beautifully.

Only inside Nova's body nothing wanted to grow. No matter what they tried. Nova couldn't get pregnant. None of the doctors she had visited could figure out what was wrong.

Over the years she and her husband had accepted the fact that they wouldn't be able to have a child of their own.

The couple dealt with it both of them in their own way. Nova threw all her energy into working at the community center of their church. Her husband dedicated every free minute into building a boot, a big boot that one day, so he hoped, would carry them to magic places in faraway lands.

"Henry, do you want some more peas?"

Nova's face was glowing. She was so happy in her new role as a foster mother. Henry was such a nice little boy. Healthy eating was important for growing children, right?

Henry slammed his fork into the pile of mashed potatoes on his plate. Where was his mother? She had never left him with babysitters for longer than a day. He missed her.

"Henry, sweetie, do you want more peas?"

"I hate peas. My Mom knows that. Can we call her now?"

"Leroy, honey, what do you think? David gave us the woman's phone number, didn't he?"

Nova's husband looked up from behind his newspaper. He checked his phone that was lying next to his plate on the table. There was still no new message from David and Mary Margaret. Leroy scratched his beard. He was worrying if everything was working fine for them. Something could always go wrong. His fingers twitched. Yes, he had retired a year ago, because his back was killing him. Still, he wasn't old yet. He still had it in him and a good case still triggered his interests.

The phone started beeping. At the second ring, Leroy picked up.

"Little,"

"For heaven's sake, don't use your real name when I call you, Grumpy. Have you already forgotten how things like this work?"

"Relax, Snow." He responded.

Leroy knew that she disliked it greatly when he used her code-name. He had given it to her when they had started working together some years ago.

"This line is safe, you should know that. How are things going out there? Did you make any progress?"

"Too slow for my liking," She confessed. "I hate all this sitting around and waiting."

"You're getting impatient, Snow, don't you? This has always been your greatest weakness. You can't wait. Patience is a virtue."

"I have other qualities and for the record. I am not that impatient. I just like seeing results fast. Now, listen, the reason I'm calling. How is the boy? Is Henry doing okay?"

"He seems not big on Nova's cooking skills but elsewise, we are handling him just fine. How's the mother doing?"

"She wants to speak to her son. Can you give the phone to Henry for a minute? Thank you."

Henry took the phone from Leroy's hand. He kicked his feet underneath the table. Sure, his Mom would come and pick him up soon. Right? Maybe they could go out for McDonald's then. He'd like that better than the yucky peas.

"Hi Mom! I miss you. Can you come and pick me up later? I forgot my Nintendo charger at our apartment and I need it."

Henry just wanted to go home. The whole situation was confusing and scary to him. Leroy had shown up at his school on Friday afternoon and had told him that his mother couldn't come to pick him up. At first he had thought Emma had died. What was to become out of him without his mother.

"Mom, are you coming to pick me up?"

Emma had trouble to keep her voice light and cheerful. She didn't want Henry to notice how tortured she was. It would scare him. He was such a sensitive child. For the first time in ten years the two of them were separated for a longer time. It was hard for mother and son.

"Henry, I can't come and pick you up tonight. Guess what, Mom is going back to school now! So, while I am busy learning, you will have to stay with these foster people for a while. Are they nice to you, kid?"

If not, Emma didn't know what to do. She hated having to trust some strangers to take care of her child. You read too much stuff on the news.

"Nova, she, she is okay. She used to be a nun. Did you know that nuns have to stop being nuns when they marry? Leroy is pretty cool. I like him. He's building a huge boot. He let me help him this afternoon."

Tears watered Emma's eyes. She missed Henry so much it hurt. She swallowed twice before speaking up again.

"I miss you too. That's nice that you're helping Leroy. Promise to be a good boy for me, will you? I love you."

She dropped the phone and rushed to the bathroom. There she sunk down on the closed toilet lid and cried. Why had she been so fucking stupid with the break-in? Was a new car worth all this crap? Surely not! She should have tried to steal the car itself instead. Why couldn't she turn back time and undo her mistakes? When she had gotten pregnant people had told her she was fucking up her life. Emma felt like she had truly messed up things irrevocably now.

"Why are you crying, Emma? Is something wrong with Henry? I'm sure he's fine."

Nolan leaned against the frame of the bathroom door. Emotional women weren't his strong point. He wasn't good at the whole talking stuff but he knew that Emma staying calm was important.

"Look, there is no need to worry about anything. You have my word of honor that Nova and Leroy are two very good people. They will treat Henry like they would their own kid."

Yeah, because foster parents always do that, Emma thought sourly. She had vowed to never let Henry alone and now? Crap. She sobbed into her hands. All of this mess was her own fault.

"Emma? We can talk about it. It's not that bad as you think it is."

"Get out! Can't I even pee alone for god sake? I want to be alone, now!"

"You have to open the lid first unless you want to make a huge, disgusting mess in here."

"Fuck off,"

"You should watch your language. Do you talk this way in front of your son? I doubt it."

Emma sniffed. She grabbed some toilet paper to blow her nose. These people knew nothing about who she was. They were black-mailing her into playing this charade. Why had they picked her of all people? Was it just because she looked young enough?

"What are you looking for at the school? If I know what I am supposed to find, it's easier."

"I already told you, it is safer for you to not know too much detail."

"I didn't sleep more than two hours a night for the first year of Henry's life. Trust me I can handle more than you think I can."

"Oh I am sure you can handle a lot. That is why you said yes to our deal."

She looked up at him and sighed. This was going to get difficult. Emma assumed that it was going to be way easier to get information out of Blanchard. All she had to do to achieve this goal was to find out what the agent's weak spot was and tickle it thoroughly.

"David! Emma! Our food is here!"

Blanchard stuck her head into the bathroom, waving with two white plastic bags.

On the floor of Emma's new room they made some kind of picnic. Emma felt famished. She thanked Blanchard overly friendly for ordering their dinner. The agent smiled.

"It was weird at school today. I felt like an alien."

"Did you notice anything suspicious?"

Emma dipped a dumpling into sweet&sour sauce and nibbled on it. What did they expect her to find?

"Was anything suspious?" Nolan repeated his question.

"No, there wasn't anything. It has been long since I set foot into a school as a student. I mean, I didn't even finish high school."

"Why not?" Blanchard asked while she chewed on an egg roll. "Did something happen?"

"Henry,"

Blanchard reached for another white box on the floor. She was so hungry and this food was spicy and delicious.

"You could have gone back to school when Henry got older."

"I needed to work to pay the bills."

"What's with his father? Couldn't he support you?"

"He doesn't have one."

None that counts, Emma added bitterly in her head.

"Did you get the kid from a sperm bank or what? There needs to be a father somewhere. He owes you child support."

"Do you always ask questions that aren't your business? Yes, Henry has a father, biologically but that is the only kind of way he ever had one. He didn't want anything to do with us."

Nolan's jaw muscles tensed. "I hate men who act like that. A real man takes responsibilities for his actions."

Blanchard giggled and stole the last rest of rice from Nolan's plate.

"You couldn't even keep the poor clownfish alive that I gave you for Christmas."

"I am more a dog and horse person. Fish are boring. They don't remind you to feed them."

"A life is a life."

"Says the woman who has munched down an entire duck farm in soy sauce,"

Blanchard punched Nolan against his ribs. In a flash he wrapped his hand around her arm. Seconds later, the black-haired agent was flat on her back.

"See? I told you that you fight like a little girl."

She pulled roughly on his arm and twisted it up while she used his weight to balance herself upright again.

"And you, David fight like a blind, little boy with a broken arm,"

He laughed. Then he touched his hand against her short cropped hair and flattened it in a tender caress. "You fight like you mean it. That's what I like in you. It's hot."

She slapped his arm and giggled.

"Pervert,"

"Hey, are you two together somehow?" Emma asked.

"Me and Nolan? Is that a joke? He has a fiancée, pretty Kathryn."

"Don't tell her stuff about our private life, Blanchard. That's unprofessional."

David grabbed the empty boxes together to take the trash out. Emma noticed how Blanchard's eyes lingered at his backside just a bit longer for it to have been casual. She licked her lips. Maybe it was to remove a bit of soy sauce remainder. Maybe it was because Blanchard was hungry for something else.

Emma smiled. She had found Blanchard's weak spot. Now, she only had to figure out how to tickle it.

"Are you okay, Emma? Your teeth aren't hurting anymore, are they?"

"No, I am fine. Thank you."

Emma forced her mouth into the widest smile she could come up with. There was even some eyelash fluttering included. Emma could have been a good actress, had she ever desired this profession.

"That looked amazing when you were fighting. I have no clue how to defend myself. Can you show me? Please?"

Blanchard hesitated. This wasn't part of the plan. Sticking to the plan was important, especially to David. He was such a control freak. On the other hand, what damage could it do to teach Emma a bit of self-defense?

"Alright, Emma, I am going to show you some moves. But it has to stay between us, ok? Promise?"

"Sure, I promise."

Emma nodded her head and smiled big again

"All I want to do is learn to fight, like I mean it."


	6. Soulmates

Chapter 6

Did it look like a pantsuit day this morning? Regina pushed the hangers in her closet back and forth, undecided what to put on today.

She owned a huge build-in closet that offered her lots of variety. Regina had organized it by colors. There were greys, browns and white, only a few shades of dark blood-red and purple. The most prominent color was black though. Black was her color. It suited both, her moods and her skin complexion.

The closet in which Regina had buried her sexual orientation was much less organized. Its shelves were filled with nagging guilt and never ending shame. The bad conscience lingered in it like a painful memory.

If one did tell a lie to oneself long enough the lie would morph slowly but surely into a new truth.

"Grey it is today,"

Regina took the pantsuit from the hanger and fished a matching black silk blouse. She took a bra and panties from her dresser and headed for her bathroom.

Hot water sizzled down her naked skin a few minutes later. Usually, the morning shower was the most relaxing aspect of her day. Today Regina was tensed though. She cut her left ankle when she shaved her legs. She poked herself into the eye when she applied eyeliner. Finally she poured her morning coffee over the newspaper before she had a chance to read the front page.

Her mood was below the freezing point of water when Regina pulled her car over to the parking lot of Storybrooke High.

She parked the car on her spot. It was the one closest to the back entrance of the building. As she walked towards the building Regina noticed the glimpse of a red leather jacket underneath the roof.

"Miss Swan, all students are supposed to use the front entrance."

Emma sipped on the coffee in her thermos. Double creamer, and lots of sugar; that was what she needed in the morning to get herself going properly. Nolan had dropped her off behind the school building ten minutes ago. She found it humiliating that they didn't trust her enough to drive her own car here.

"Why does it matter which door we use?"

"It matters because I say so."

Regina balanced her briefcase against her chest. It was heavy, filled with papers she had been forced to work on for Tinkerbelle. She stepped back and forth on her heels. These were so much less comfortable than her ruined ones.

"This is ridiculous."

"Looks like someone would love to see the detention room today."

Emma took another sip from her coffee. Some people always had such awful moods in the morning. Henry was the same if she allowed him to watch tv too long the night before.

"No need to get agitated. I will use the front door if it makes your day."

Regina took a step closer towards the blonde student. The dreadful braces were gone, granting her a view on a full lipstick free mouth. Emma's lips were very rosy and on the left corner was a tiny droplet of light brown coffee. The girl's tongue swiped it away before it could trickle down.

Warmth pulsed through Regina. It was only a second but yet that second was too much. She was turning into a cougar pervert.

"See, I am already leaving. Are you happy now?"

The headmistress was getting on Emma's nerves. Rules like what door to use were beyond ridiculous in her eyes. No wonder Henry used to complain so much about school.

Regina's dark eyes were closer now. They were pretty eyes, Emma had to admit. Regina's eyes were dark like polished onyx. The right one looked a bit red around the iris.

You have no idea what makes me happy."

She turned around, trying to keep her head up high. Swan was pulling on her nerves. The girl was triggering something inside her that made Regina feel highly uncomfortable.

"Enjoy your coffee, Miss Swan." She murmured as she walked off into the school building.

A pyramid of unopened letters was already piling up on Regina's desk when she entered her office. She sighed, instantly sitting down to get to work. She was running late today, all because, she had a bad night of too little sleep behind her.

"Good Morning, Regina. You are late today."

"Good Morning, Josephine."

Regina smiled a fake sweet smile. She wouldn't lower her guard in front of this hag.

"I'm never late. I had to meet with a potential donor for the school. We need more money since you neglected this aspect during your time as headmistress."

Josephine Blue flinched. She hated that the school board had forced her to step back from her position as the school's headmistress. It was all an intrigue by this unspeakable person that was Cora Mills. She wanted her daughter as the head of the school so she had a puppet to fulfill her own selfish interests.

"Heard your friend Mrs. Jones came down with a bad case of the flu,"

Regina's upper lip flattered. This old cow needed to get laid but more important she needed to learn to keep her arrogant snub nose out of other people's business.

"I told her to stay home until she feels better."

"I doubt it is the flu that made Tinkerbelle sick. Anyway, what's with her class? We can't afford hiring another Literature teacher."

Regina sorted the letters on her desk. Most of them were bills, but she had already figured out a plan to solve the school's financial trouble. Her mother had agreed to help organize something. Cora was good with money. Regina had to give her mother credit for that.

"Regina, what's with the class?"

"I will teach them until Jones feels well enough to come back. You see, there is nothing to worry about. Now, excuse me. I don't wish to be late for my first class."

There's nothing to worry about. Regina wiped her moist hands on a tissue. She hated the way her body reacted when she was near Emma Swan. This was highly inappropriate.

"Anna, take the books from my desk and pass them through. We are starting on a repeat of Romeo and Juliet today."

"Really? I already saw the movie with Di Caprio. It sucked."

"Wolfe, raise your hand if you have something to say."

Ruby leaned back in her seat and started twirling her bubblegum around the tip of her forefinger. This class was boring. School was useless. She wouldn't need it to accomplish her goal of becoming a tattoo artist.

"Damn it, Wolfe, you know the rules. Take your bubblegum out, now."

Emma giggled. What did it matter whether Ruby was chewing on something during class? The only problem with bubblegum she had was when she had tried to get it out of the carpet in Henry's room. That was an annoying hassle. Next time she would force the boy to do it himself. It would teach him not to spite his gum around inside the house. She missed her son so much. It hurt to be away from him.

She took the small book that Anna handed her. Of course Emma knew the storyline. She couldn't remember reading it at school, but she remembered that the whole thing ended with a tragic double suicide.

"Miss Swan?"

The sound of Regina's voice startled her. It was something about it that made the skin on her scalp prickle. The feeling was irritating for Emma.

"What do you think about Shakespeare's work we have here?"

"I don't know."

Regina stepped closer to Emma's desk. She needed to be hard on the girl for the sake of both of them.

"Haven't you read it? That was part of last semester's curriculum."

Emma shifted in her seat. During the time of the last semester she had probably been busy with figuring out how to pay the second reminder of her due cable bills. Things like that were more important than reading silly books about medieval teenage dramas. Still, for some reason, it was important to her that Mills didn't think her to be lazy or stupid.

"I read it. Didn't care too much for it though,"

Regina pressed her lips together. They felt dry. She wet them with the tip of her tongue.

"What part specifically did you dislike?"

"They die,"

"It's a tragedy,"

"It's not a tragedy, just dumb. Suicide is never an option. So, Romeo thought Juliet was dead. He could have gotten over it somehow."

"You're lacking compassion."

"It's hard for me to support stupid, selfish actions. How do you think that made Romeo's parents feel that their only son killed himself?"

"So, you feel compassion for the hero's family, but not the hero himself? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe, because I think he had a choice? Romeo could have moved on. He was still so young. He could have found another nice girl."

"What if Juliet was his one and only soulmate?"

"I don't believe in things like soulmates. "

"Well, Romeo did."

Regina's voice had a husky tone when she spoke the last sentence. She walked back to her desk, supporting her balance by leaning back against its wood.

"Write a summary on the first three chapters now. Work together if you have to but keep it quiet."

Ruby shifted closer to Emma's desk. At least it seemed like Emma had read the book. Ruby found books in general very boring. Was there an audiobook on Romeo and Juliet? She made a mental note to ask Belle about it.

"We can work together, okay?"

"Sure,"

Emma opened the book and pulled her notebook out of her backpack. She couldn't remember exactly what a summary was and even less how one wrote it.

"Wow, that's a cute bracelet. Is it new?"

"Yeah, it was a present."

Ruby moved her chair closer so she could whisper into Emma's ear.

"Is it from your boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have one. The bracelet was a late birthday gift from a friend."

"Do you like any of the boys in class? Most of them are dicks."

"Miss Wolfe, can you not follow a simple instruction? You are not here to hold private conversation with Miss Swan. That's what lunch break is for."

Regina crossed her legs under the table and kicked off her shoes. She pressed her thighs together. Why was it so difficult today to keep her legs from moving? Was she suffering from restless-leg syndrome now?

She noticed that Emma was sucking at the end of her pen and watching her made more heat rush through her veins. It was driving her insane.

She walked over to the window and stuck her head out. The cold wind was pleasant against her flushed face. The class room was directed towards the backside of the school building, giving her a view onto the teacher parking lot. A white SUV parked up next to Regina's car.

A platinum blonde head appeared out of the driver's door, followed by a reddish brown one when the driver opened the passenger's door a minute later. The women hugged. Then their mouths touched for a passionate kiss. Hands fisted into the other one's hair, ruining whatever effort they had put into styling it this morning.

Regina leaned her forehead against the window glass. She knew that it would be right to look away now. It was wrong to stay and stare. She couldn't look away. Like a woman on a strict diet who had someone eating a piece of cake in front of her very eyes, Regina was unable to look away. Her mouth watered. Her pulse quickened.

Outside the car now; Belle's petite figure was leaning against the hood of Elsa Arendelle's car. The two of them looked completely absorbed in each other's company.

It will be awkward when they break up, Regina thought. Starting a fling at work was always a stupid idea.

Regina's mouth pressed into a hard line.

She wished she didn't believe in the existence of soulmates. It hurt too much.


	7. Gold

Chapter 7

Many people knew the price for everything but the value of nothing. Mr. Gold had taken advantage of this inconsistency all his life. He had worked his way up. Money was power and without power he never wanted to be again.

His bony fingers touched the watch around his wrist. There was a crack in the glass. He should have gotten it repaired a long time ago. But the crack was a constant reminder of his failure as a father. He had lost first his wife to another man and then his only son to his damn pride. Neal hadn't spoken a single word to him in over a decade. The last thing Gold had heard was a rumor he was living somewhere in New York now.

"Mr. Gold, I can't find the book you are looking for. It's not in the list. Maybe someone took it."

Gold smirked giving a one-sided grin to the young librarian. He knew exactly where on his desk at home, the requested book was lying.

"Maybe you put it into the wrong shelf and forgot about it. Can you look again? It's important."

Belle pulled her hair into a bun. This was frustrating. Why, was it that Gold always made her feel like his personal serf? He liked to come to the library almost every afternoon, making her look for books he urgently needed for tomorrow's classes.

"I will check the section in the back."

He acknowledged her effort with another smirk. When she walked off, he rose from his chair. Gold limped, supporting his weight on a polished cane. With only one free hand it wasn't easy to pull out the books. This shelf was filled with literature for children. He blew dust from a thick collection of Anderson's fairytales. This was a safe spot to hide something beneath. High school students weren't big on reading about princesses anymore.

Gold tapped the brick wall behind the shelf. He pulled one of the stones out. Then he placed a plastic bag filled with colorful pills into the hole and closed the wall up again. He put the fairytale book back into its place.

"Mr. Gold?" Belle called from the other side of the library. "I am so sorry, I can't find it anywhere over here either."

He chuckled. When Belle walked back he leaned against the back of the chair. "Thank you for your help anyway, Miss French."

"How often do I need to tell you to call me Belle?"

"How often will I have to remind you that I am a gentleman from a different time? I don't call unmarried ladies by their first name."

Belle laughed. He was a gnarly old man but she found him highly entertaining. Gold had even helped her to get the job here at the school library instead of working at the public library downtown. Working here meant she could see Elsa way more often. Inside Belle's chest her heart fluttered. Oh it was so exciting to be filled with so much love.

Gold took Belle's hand, pretending to blow a kiss on it. She was already nose-deep into her book when he left the library a few minutes later.

"Can I get a tour to see the forbidden section of the library?"

Elsa giggled. She placed her left hand against Belle's bare neck. The librarian flinched when cold fingers touched her skin.

"Your hands are like ice,"

"I can think of ways to warm them up soon."

Her hands move down Belle's collarbone and down to her chest.

"Please stop. We need to talk."

Belle wrapped her hand around Elsa's wrist to hold her back. Not that it wouldn't have been nice to make-out. They needed to be careful though. If they caught them here together in the heat of the moment, surely both of them would lose their job.

"Can I see you tonight? Please?"

The blonde sighed. She hated telling Belle no. Soon she would lose her patience with her. Why was it so difficult for her to come out? Why was she so afraid?

"I promised my aunt that my siblings and I would have dinner with her tonight. She is making homemade ice-cream for us."

"Great, that gives you an opportunity to tell her and Anna both at the same time."

Elsa stiffened. She pulled back from caressing Belle's hair. Instead she rubbed her cold hands together. This wasn't going to work. Belle would force a decision upon her that she was in no way ready for.

"I don't know how to tell them. Aunt Ingrid, yes, but Anna? No way. You don't know how my sister is like."

Belle exhaled through her parted lips. She needed to be patient with Elsa or the pretty blonde would panic and run away. Coming out was difficult for most people and Elsa felt like a late bloomer. For most of her teenage years, she had put her own needs aside to take care of her younger siblings. Belle was her first relationship. It was wonderful and scary at the same time.

"I'm scared to tell them."

Belle pulled Elsa closer. She needed to encourage her that everything was going to be fine.

"Your sister loves you very much. That will not change. You need to have some faith."

"You can't know that. It is what makes it so difficult. I don't want to disappoint her."

They kissed. Elsa's tongue swiped gently against the inside of Belle's warm mouth.

Behind them someone coughed.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I? What is going on here?"

Regina's voice had a pert undertone in it. All morning long the images of these two kissing had haunted her. She could replay it back and forth, like a movie she had watched too often.

"I was just helping Elsa to find a book that she was looking for."

The headmistress smirked at how the two of them jumped apart. She noticed the hints of blush on their faces. There was a small dab of Elsa's lipstick on Belle's neck. The librarian's hand was still on the blonde's hip. Had they wanted to fuck here? In the middle of the day for god's sake?

She remembered kissing Danielle in the stable after her riding lessons. She remembered how the sun had felt against the back of her head. She tried to shake the memory off. It was too painful. Everything that had to do with Danielle hurt. It would never stop hurting.

"French, did she bite off your tongue or what?"

"Calm down, Regina. We didn't know anyone would disturb us. The school library closes early on Tuesdays."

"This is inappropriate behavior. I won't have that on school property."

It filled Regina wish a strange satisfaction when Elsa and Belle stepped away from each other. Yes, Regina was miserable and she couldn't endure to stand by and watch others experiencing the joy she so painfully forbid herself to have.

"I could fire you for this and you know it."

"We were just kissing. Nothing happened."

Elsa's mouth was quivering. She stuck her jaw forward and crossed her arms in front of her chest. In her eyes tears blurred her sight.

"I am the only physics teacher for the lower classes here. You need me."

"Don't overestimate your value here, Miss Arendelle. If it wasn't for your aunt, the school board wouldn't have hired you in the first place."

Elsa nodded her head. She was young. This was her first teaching position. How would it look like if she got fired from it? Aunt Ingrid had been so supportive. Both of them shared a passion for academics. How often had Ingrid called her oldest niece her mini-me? Now, that pride would get destroyed. She couldn't let that happen. The risk was too high for Elsa.

"I left some papers in the teacher's lounge."

She rushed out, unable to grant her girlfriend a last look of goodbye.

Emma had spent her lunch break reading the copy of Romeo and Juliet only to notice that the pages with the third chapter had been ripped out of her copy. She had no other choice but head for the library and see if she could grab another book there.

She opened the door, bumping into a tall woman with light blond hair. For a moment Emma thought seeing some tears in the ice-blue eyes. Then the woman blinked and run off like the devil himself was chasing after her.

"What are you doing here, Miss Swan?"

Regina didn't want to see Emma unless it was in class. She had figured out it would be wisest to avoid the girl like door-handles in public restrooms. It stirred too many emotions in her and Regina couldn't trust her feelings. If the walls she had built up around her wounded soul would crumble, it would kill her. It had been years since she had felt drawn to someone. It was a cruel joke of destiny that now it was happening with someone who was almost still a child. What did that make her? A disgusting villain and nothing more!

"Miss Swan, you need to go back to your next class, girl."

"I need another copy of Romeo and Juliet first."

She waved with the book in her hands.

"Someone ripped out chapter three in this one."

"Oh no,"

Belle rolled her eyes. For her, hurting a book was the same as hurting a person. She took the damaged copy from Emma's hand and placed it on the table.

"I'll get you another copy. We must have some more in a box on the second floor. I'll be right back."

Emma pushed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. It was awkward to be alone with Regina. The headmistress looked at her like she hated her. Of course, this thought was hideous. Mills was probably just frustrated with life in general.

"Aren't you happy I am taking your class serious?"

"You're reading a book that you should have read eight months ago. This doesn't look like taking things serious."

"I was busy. I have two jobs."

Emma bit her tongue. Crap, why had she said that? She needed to be careful with what she told anyone.

The tiny scar above Regina's upper lip quivered slightly. Two jobs? Why was the girl working so much? Was she in financial trouble somehow?

"You work two jobs?"

"Only during the summer,"

Emma looked down at her feet, rubbing the white tips of her Chucks against each other.

"You shouldn't neglect your education."

"I am not the academic type. When this year is over, I get a full time job."

Regina's eyes fell down on the copy of the book on Belle's desk. She read the title and a wave of memory spread through her brain. She remembered reading it with a flashlight and glowing cheeks underneath a blanket.

"You look down on me for it, don't you?"

Regina pouted her lips and shrugged her shoulders. Yes, she had been raised to believe that a high education separated fine people from the mob. But yet, hadn't her own grandfather worked his way up from a flour factory?

"Whatever you choose to do with your life, it's your decision.

"

"I know that."

"Why did you come here for the book then, if you don't care about your education?"

"I don't know."

Emma teetered back and forth on the carpet. She felt like the 48 hour deodorant she had applied this morning after her shower wasn't doing a good job. Why was she so nervous? She felt like she had too much caffeine in her blood.

Regina was right. It was her decision whether she cared about her education or not. What difference would it make to her life whether she read the damn Shakespeare book or not? Reading wouldn't pay any of her bills. So, why, did she care? And the truth hit Emma like a punch into the stomach, maybe even a bit lower.

She wanted to read the book for Regina's sake. Because for some reason, Emma didn't want the teacher to think she was lazy. It mattered to her what Regina thought about her.

It mattered and yet, she knew it shouldn't.


	8. Colorblind

Chapter 8

Regina had been looking forward to Saturday all week long. The weekend promised her long hours snuggled up between the Egyptian cotton sheets of her King-size bed. She loved enjoying her morning coffee followed by a walk in the park close to her house.

The sun was shining. Regina's mood was excellent. She pushed her Gucci sunglasses higher on her nose and went on her way.

Regina felt free. She assumed it had to do with the secure knowledge she wouldn't have to see Emma Swan today. The girl was getting under her skin like a virus infection. It was like she was trying to provoke Regina on purpose.

Yes, Storybrooke High didn't have a very strict dress code. Did that mean Swan had to show up every day in these goddamn skinny jeans? Regina had done her best to avoid looking at the girl's toned legs and the slight curve of her backside too often. It was wrong to lust after Emma.

In her head Regina was constantly fantasizing about pushing the girl against the wall in her office and kissing her breathless. It made Regina feel ashamed. Since she couldn't handle to belittle herself, she got angry. She had vivid images flashing up in her mind about shaking Swan by the shoulders and yelling at her. Regina hated it. She detested the way Emma made her feel. Yet at the very same time, it was wonderful. She loved noticing the tiniest details about the girl. She knew that Emma always bite the fingernail on her thumb when she was guessing an answer. Regina had noticed how she used to fold her hands in front of her chest when she was getting ready to say something in order to defend her friend Wolfe.

Regina's stomach nerves tingled when she thought about Emma. She could feel little sparks crawl up her spine under her skin when she walked close to the girl's desk to snap at her. Was it possible to hate and like someone at the same time? Regina had never considered herself to be a cougar. But damn it, what the hell was this senior girl doing to her poor brain? She had to remind herself constantly that Emma was only eighteen. Not only was she a student and there for off limits, she also was almost young enough to be her daughter. It was fucked up to be attracted to her and yet, Regina couldn't stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about Emma Swan.

You need to get your shit together, Mills. Stop thinking about her and stick to it. Let's try for no more thoughts about Swan for today, she scolded herself mentally.

Regina sat down on a bench at the south end of the park. It was quiet here. It was the ideal place to read when you didn't want any distractions. The well-thumbed book in her purse had coffee stains on the front cover. Regina could remember how Danielle had mocked her about it.

She caressed the front page with her fingertips. It had been years since she had last read the book. It brought painful memories because it had been a gift from Danielle.

For a few minutes she looked over to the nearby lake. A little brown-haired boy was letting a remote plane fly circles in the blue sky. Regina wondered how it would have been like to have a child of her own. It was definitely something that Danielle would have wanted for their future. Regina was sure about that.

She sighed. This future was gone. All that was left was painful memory. Would it ever stop hurting?

Regina opened the book and started reading. In her mind Danielle's light voice echoed. She remembered lying with her head on her lover's chest while listening to the words. The memory hurt but not as much as she had expected it to do. She was strong enough now to endure it.

*No one remembers her beginnings.*

Something hit Regina's head. It knocked her designer sunglasses from her nose and made her drop the book to the grass. She hissed, picking up the broken remote control plane. The back of her head felt like she was getting a concussion. For a moment stars flashed in front of her closed eyes.

"Are you hurt? Are you hurt? I am so sorry. Don't tell my Mom. She'd freak."

Regina looked at the boy. He was trying to bend the left wing of the plane back into the right direction again. The propeller was broken too.

"I'll live."

She checked if there was any bleeding at the back of her head. There wasn't any. Thank God! A trip to the hospital was the last thing Regina needed. The E.R. was always terrible crowded on weekend days. Plus hospitals weren't her favorite places to go.

"Do you have glue with you, Ma'am?"

"I am afraid that's nothing I tend to carry around with me in my purse. Maybe your father can repair it at home."

The boy looked down at the propeller. His little face turned into a sad frown.

"I don't have a father."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Regina sat up straight on the bench. She rubbed circles over her forehead. This accident was going to leave a nasty headache.

"It's okay. I have my Mom. She's pretty cool."

"Did she give you that deathtrap plane to play with it?"

"No, that was my friend Leroy."

He sat down next to Regina and grinned at her while he held out his little hand.

"I'm Henry,"

"You can call me Regina. It's nice to meet you, Henry. Your plane hit my head pretty hard. It still stings."

"Maybe you should put ice on it. My mom always does that."

He cradled the damaged plane against his chest. Hopefully, Leroy wouldn't be mad at him for letting it crash. It looked way easier to let it fly when he had shown it to Henry behind his house.

"Your mom sounds like a very smart woman."

"Oh, she is. She knows everything and now, she is going back to school to learn even more."

"Great. School is very important. No one knows this as much as me. I am a teacher."

"Really? Cool! Can I ask you something? My teacher doesn't know it."

"Sure, Henry, what do you want to know?"

"Do worms like red or green apples better?"

Regina couldn't hold back a smile. Henry was such an adorable boy.

"Worms are colorblind."

Regina laughed but then the muscles in her face froze. Was this crazy student following her around on purpose? Could one not even go to the park anymore without running into Emma Swan?

"There's my Mom and my babysitter." Henry explained proudly. He waved his hand at Emma and Nova who were rushing towards them. "Over here, Mom!"

"Henry!"

Emma kneeled down in front of the boy and grabbed his knees.

"You can't just run off without telling us. It's dangerous."

"I asked if I can go to let my plane fly and she said yes."

He pointed at Nova now. She was all sweaty in the face. If the boy got lost while she was responsible for him, it would be horrible. Henry's birth mother would freak and blame her if something happened to Henry. It was normal that she was worried for her son's safety. It had taken quite a bit for Nova to assure Emma that the boy would be fine with her and Leroy.

"Did he hurt you? I swear I only turned my back at him for one minute and he was gone."

Emma wished for a hole in the ground to suddenly appear and swallow her alive. Of all people that Henry could have run into at the park, it had to be this witch. Every day at school she would glare at Emma full of hatred in her eyes. Each time it happened Emma forced herself to smile at the embittered harpy. Usually she didn't care when someone disliked her. For some reason though Regina's obvious dislike for her made uncomfortable. Emma wanted Regina to like her but she felt like she wasn't doing a good job at it.

She was sure it had to do with Regina thinking that Emma was stupid. Her lack of education had always been one of Emma's weak points. It gave her complexes and hell, Regina was like everything she, Emma herself, could never be.

"Swan, you need to take better care of the boy if you want to keep your job."

Emma's eyebrows moved a bit lower as she wrinkled her forehead. What the hell was Regina talking about now? She put two and two together. Regina thought that Emma was just Henry's babysitter.

"Henry, let's see if we find some ice-cream at the kiosk over there."

Nova tugged on the boy's hand and pulled him from the bench. Did Emma know this woman? Why did she look so pale suddenly? It was probably a good idea to distract Henry and gave the two ladies some privacy to talk.

"Bye, Regina."

"Bye, Henry."

He waved his hand at her before turning around.

"Such a very nice little young man,"

Emma nodded. She had to bite her lips together to swallow back a comment that would reveal herself as Henry's mother. If Regina found out about what the FBI was doing, the plan would be crashed. The FBI would forget about all their promises. She would go to jail. Henry would end up in the system. There he would live with people less kind-hearted than Leroy and Nova. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry now, Emma. Hey, look at me. I am sure it's going to be fine. Your boss isn't going to fire you. I wasn't badly injured. We don't need to make a big deal out of it."

Regina had noticed with horror how Swan's eyes had become all glassy. Today the girl wasn't wearing her bookworm glasses. It gave Regina a first true view into greyish green behind the thickest, silkiest eyelashes under the sun.

"I don't know. I mean, I messed up pretty bad. They will be mad at me."

"Do you want me to talk to Henry's mother? She looks like a sensible woman to me."

Emma's head moved left and right. She was about to get screwed. It was a sick joke that of all people in the world, now it was Regina who was trying to help her. If Regina would know the truth then things would surely end in a disaster.

"Emma, there is no need to worry about anything."

She nodded her head and blinked away the tears.

"How long have you been babysitting Henry now?"

"For a few years. You should have seen him when he was really little. He was so chubby and cute."

It was easy to lie once you started with it, Emma thought. She leaned back against the bench. Then she noticed the book on the grass and picked it up.

"What's this book about?"

Regina fished the book from Emma's hand and pushed it quickly into the depth of her leather purse.

"You should really work on deepening your literate knowledge. It is important for your education."

"I already finished Romeo and Juliet two days ago."

"Well, that's good to hear. Have you changed your opinion about it?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. Her opinion to a book had never been of interest to anyone.

"I don't think it's a very positive book. What kind of message does this give to people? Nobody is worth killing yourself for. There is always a way out."

She stood up from the bench.

"I have to go now. Henry and Nova are probably already waiting for me."

Regina tried not to stare after Emma as she jogged off towards the kiosk. She failed terrible. The girl had the body of a woman. It was slim and softly curved in all the right places. How would it feel like to run her fingertips through those tresses of golden curls? Regina realized this was the first time she had seen Emma without having her hair tied up in a ponytail or braid.

She tried to push the thoughts of Emma Swan away. It was just as impossible as pushing away the clouds that were starting to form in the sky above her.


	9. Green & Heartless

Chapter 9

Monday morning came with bad thunderstorms and a major migraine attack for Regina.

It was a welcomed excuse for her to call her secretary and let her know that she wouldn't come to School this morning. She didn't want to go back and have to face Emma. If it had been possible, Regina would have preferred to never seeing the girl again. Of course, this wasn't an option.

Emma was constantly on her mind. The more Regina tried to push off thoughts about her, the more she had to think about the girl and all the inappropriate things she desired to do with her.

She was still a girl and of limits. Regina tried to remind herself that Emma was just that, a young girl who was still a high school student.

Things would be different if she had met Emma, let's say five years later after Emma had graduated from College. The situation was like it was and nothing could be done about it. Regina had to avoid getting involved with Emma in any personal way at any cost. She would never be able to forgive herself if she gave into the temptation.

Her head was killing her. It was because her mind couldn't relax from all the worries.

Regina took some painkillers from the bathroom cabinet and went back to her dark-dimmed bedroom. She remembered how she had kept the curtains in her room at her parents place closed an entire month after Danielle's death.

There had been only darkness inside Regina's heart for long. Now, there was light. But it was too much, too bright and she couldn't handle it without burning herself painfully.

She closed her eyes, instantly visualizing a pair of greyish green eyes behind big black-framed glasses. Regina's heart pounded.

Destiny was so cruel to her. It had taken her Danielle away from her before their life together had hardly started. Now, it had sent Emma to her as a student. Why had she been sent to her school of all the schools in the country?

Regina wiggled the blanket down her body and reached for her laptop on the nightstand. Maybe she could send the girl back to her old high school again? There had to be a way to get Emma Swan out of her life before something very wrong happened. Regina would not let her desires fuck with her.

An hour later the throbbing pain in Regina's skull was better. Instead she was confused now. Emma Swan was a mystery. It seemed impossible to find any proper information on the girl.

The application for the school had been filled completely by some social worker named Nolan. It stated that Emma had moved to Maine from Phoenix for family reasons, but there was no information about a family. Regina couldn't find Emma's data on any personal media online. It was like the girl had appeared out of nowhere. How was this possible?

"Regina, are you here?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh. When she heard the hard staccato sound of high heels on her marble stairs, Regina felt her migraine coming back with doubled intensity.

"Why is it so dark in here? You need light!"

Cora opened the curtains and leaned back against the wall. Regina didn't look too sick to her. What was wrong? Her younger daughter wasn't so whiny-natured usually.

"Mother, please, my head is killing me."

"That's what your excuse of a secretary has told me when I called your office."

"Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you about the Benefit."

Regina rubbed her temples with her fingertips. Interacting with her demanding mother was exhausting enough on days when she didn't feel dreadful like today.

"I think we already discussed everything about it. The Senior class will perform a play. You said you like the idea."

"Yes, but then you suggested that you want them to do Romeo and Juliet. Everyone has seen this play on big theatre stages for a million times. It's boring."

"It's a classic."

"A boring classic,"

Regina got up from the bed. She opened the window to let in some fresh air. It was impossible for her to remain still when Cora was hovering above her like this. She flattened the sheets.

"You aren't even dressed yet and it is after ten a. m."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"I didn't raise you to laziness."

Cora stepped back and forth. These shoes were killing her but she knew they made her legs look a whole clothing size slimmer.

"I will think about what else the students could perform for a play. Is there anything else you need from me? I would love to take a shower now if you don't mind."

Regina's mother coughed. She knew that she needed to choose her next words carefully. The last thing she wanted to risk was her daughter throwing one of her emotional tantrums.

"You might have to look into hiring a new physics teacher for the lower classes very soon."

"What? Why? What's with Arendelle? She does a very good job and the students love her."

Cora put her arm on Regina's shoulder.

"We don't want someone like that influencing the kids into her unnatural ways."

Xxx

Love.

To Anna Arendelle love was a mystery to be uncovered. She was fascinated by its beauty. Yes she was of a curious nature but determined to wait for the greater personal discoveries until her wedding night. She was a Christian and proud to be the vice president of the School's celibate club.

Anna was seventeen. She was the youngest girl in her Senior class, because her late parents had sent her to school a year earlier.

After their death, she and her siblings had been sent to live with her mother's sister. It had been Elsa though who had replaced mother and father to Anna. When she was little Anna had been really close to her big sister. Now though, they were distant somehow. It was like Elsa had at a certain point decided to shut Anna out. Since a few weeks, she wouldn't even let Anna ride to school in her car with her any longer.

Anna hated going to school by bus. It meant getting up earlier and she wasn't a morning person.

Today the bus had made Anna late, thanks to a broken wheel that needed to be fixed by the driver in the pouring rain. Now, Anna was dripping wet herself as she made her way down to the class room. She bumped into Emma Swan in the hallway.

"Are you late for class too, Emma?"

"You're off the hook. It looks like Ms. Mills isn't coming today."

"She's sick? She's never sick. It must be something serious then."

Emma felt a wave of worry flow through her. She cared about Regina's well-being and yes, Emma very much knew that she had no reason to care about Regina.

"I am sure she will be fine soon."

Anna had noticed the worried expression on Emma's face. How kind of this new girl to be compassionate for the unloved teacher. There had to be good in everyone, even Ms. Mills, right?

"Miss Arendelle, it is against the school laws to lurk around outside the classrooms during hours."

Anna turned around, trying to partly hide herself behind Emma's taller figure. She was one to always keep to the rules. Most teachers loved her. The "other Ms. Mills" wasn't among them.

"What are you two doing here? Don't you have a class to be in?"

Zelena rubbed the tips of her apple-green ballet flats together. She was a very tall woman and didn't like adding more height to herself.

"Is there a problem here, Zelena?"

Anna smiled at her older sister like Elsa was her personal saint who had come to rescue her from the wicked witch that was Zelena Mills.

"You look like you almost drowned. Let me guess. You forgot to take an umbrella with you again, didn't you?"

Elsa laughed and tugged on one of her sister's braids.

"Elsa, you know that they shouldn't be out here during class hours. It's against the school rules."

Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest. This was ridiculous. They weren't fucking kindergarten kids. The other Ms. Mills was a bitch. Ruby had told her that Zelena had secretly hoped to get the position as the headmistress for herself. Instead now she was stuck teaching Chemistry to the poor Senior class. Emma hated Chemistry.

"Our literature class was cancelled because Ms. Mills, I mean the headmistress Ms. Mills, she is sick."

Emma noticed how Zelena's thin lips pressed together tightly to a hard line. A moment later, the mouth turned into a fake smile that didn't reach the pale green eyes.

"That is still no reason to linger around outside the classroom. Elsa, do you want to give your sister and Emma detention or are you leaving the fun to me?"

Anna's eyes filled with tears. Getting detention? She had never gotten into trouble at school before.

"I am sure it is not necessary to give them detention. You are overreacting."

Zelena clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. She was a woman of several qualities. Kindness though was not among them. Her lips twitched into the hint of a grin before she spoke up again.

"You have no idea how I am like when I am overreacting. You don't think it's necessary? What do you know? You have been a teacher for how long now? Six months?"

She took a step closer to Elsa and grabbed her arm.

"I have my eye on you and your weird ways. You are a bad influence on the kids here. I am going to make sure this stays your first and last teaching position."

Zelena's green eyes glistened as she turned to Emma and Anna.

"You two go back to the classroom now and make sure you stay there. I have more important things to deal with than wasting my precious time with students in detention.

She cupped Emma's jaw which made the blonde instantly take a step backward. Inside of Emma it was boiling. She wanted to tell Zelena to go fuck herself. If one of Henry's teachers would dare to speak to her son like this, she would have her head.

And what was that nonsense she was prattling about Elsa getting fired? They couldn't fire her for sticking up for her younger sister. There had to be more to it.

Emma could see that Anna next to her looked like a little cloud was about to appear above the copper-haired head so hard was she thinking. She starred at her sister who was keeping her eyes to the ground as if she was desperate never to avoid eye contact with anyone at all cost.

"Elsa, what is she talking about? Ms. Mills, you can't get my sister into trouble. She is the best teacher this school has."

Anna's heart was beating so fast. It was making her feel dizzy. She was frightened of the other Ms. Mills but she wouldn't let her take her sour mood out on her poor sister.

Zelena chuckled.

"Go back to class, Arendelle, if you don't want detention."

"Anna, please, do what she says."

Elsa felt like the muscles in her whole body were starting to tremble. She tried to keep them still but it seemed incredibly hard. Her hands prickled from being cramped into fists.

"Please, Anna, just go. Emma go with her."

Emma pulled Anna by the hand. When the girls had reached the inside of the classroom thick tears started falling down Anna's red glowing cheeks.

Her boyfriend made a halfheartedly attempt to hug her from the side. Crying women were always so hysterical. That was something Hans wasn't good at dealing with. So in an attempt to get her to stop crying, he told her the same thing his parents had told him when he had been a whiny little boy.

"Suck it up, baby princess."

"The only thing you want her to suck on is your dick. She hates it when you call her that corny princess name." Kristoff wrapped his arm around the sobbing girl. "Anna, it's ok. Ignore the moron. Why are you crying? Did you get detention? I get detention all the time. It's no big deal."

"Zelena Mills threatened to fire my sister. Isn't that horrible? And Elsa just stood there and said nothing. How can the other Mills be so mean to her?"

Kristoff made a comment about kind hearts not running big in the Mills family.

"The witch can't fire your sister. Only the schoolboard or the headmistress can do it."

Emma got up from her chair. She put her jacket back on and pushed her books into the book pack.

Then she leaned over to Ruby who was chewing half-asleep on the end of her pen.

"In case someone asks about me, I got really bad period cramps and had to go home."

"Where are you going?"

"Home,"

Emma lied. She was planning on visiting Regina at home to ask her not to fire poor Elsa. Yes, it was a completely selfless undertaking. It had nothing to do with Emma wanting to see Regina again outside of the school.


	10. Unsweet Home

Chapter 10

Emma put the key back into the ignition again to drive off. What was she thinking to come here? It was a stupid idea.

Her plan hadn't seemed stupid to Emma at all during the thirty minute drive out to the suburb where Regina lived.

It was a posh area with big mansions standing next to each other. Emma had never seen so many expensive European cars parked in a single street.

Finally, after making the engine of the car roar to life again and killing it abruptly she stepped out of the beetle.

She would get in trouble for this and she knew it. Emma touched her bare wrist. She had stuffed the bracelet with the microphone into her locker at school. Now, these morons from the FBI wouldn't notice that she had sneaked away. She just had to make sure to get back home on time so they wouldn't suspect anything. Emma didn't want to risk ending up with Nolan driving her to school again.

Emma's heart started beating faster with every step she made towards the door of Regina's hands were sweaty. She wiped them at the sides of her jeans and pressed the doorbell.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?"

Regina had opened the door dressed with a top and the only pair of khaki colored yoga pants she owned. She was covered in sweat after a long run on her treadmill. Running usually helped her to release physical and mental tensions.

"Can I talk to you please? It's important."

Emma tried not to stare at the glistening naked skin above the rim of Regina's tight shirt. Her chest was heaving as if she was short of breath. Damn it. Was Regina not wearing a bra underneath? Emma noticed the outlines of a nipple against the fabric of the top.

Fuck.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at school!"

Regina wiped her forehead on the towel around her shoulders. She looked like crap. This was not how she normally let anyone see her. Without being dressed appropriately she felt naked somehow.

"Please. It's important."

Emma forced herself to look at Regina's face, not her chest. It was making her too nervous. Deep down lower in her belly she was tingling. The feeling was familiar to Emma, yet she hadn't experienced it in such a long time that it felt strangely odd to her.

"Come inside. I don't need the neighbors seeing you here."

Regina guided Emma inside her living room. Her mouth was dry so she gulped down the content of two glasses of water before taking the time to ask Emma if she wanted a drink for herself as well.

"No, thanks." Emma whispered.

She felt out of place. Regina's house didn't look as if someone was living here. It was exquisite like a fancy hotel. The furniture was polished, the decorations expensive looking but there was no personal warmth added. Emma noticed that there wasn't a single picture on the walls.

"You shouldn't be here, Miss Swan. Do you know that?"

Emma nodded.

"It's important. I had to talk to you about something before you come back to school tomorrow."

Regina leaned back against the leather of her couch. It was so strange having Emma here. None of her students had ever been inside her house before. She shouldn't have made an exception for Emma either.

"You could have waited until tomorrow and talked to me at school instead of ditching classes."

Regina straightened her back and sighed.

"Behavior like this will have consequences. You can prepare yourself for having detention until the end of the week."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. After all what was detention? It only meant spending a couple of hours sitting around in Regina's office? Then, she realized that it would mean spending time alone with Regina. Suddenly the punishment seemed more like a reward to Emma.

She smiled.

Regina noticed it but didn't understand why the girl was smiling. Had the idiots in her class dared her to come to her house?

"What is it you needed to talk about?"

"I am here to ask you not to fire Anna's sister."

"Elsa? Why would the school fire her? You kids need to stop listening to gossip."

Regina clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth as she spoke. Was Emma having a crush on Elsa? She knew that several of the younger girls hung on every word that was coming out of Arendelle's mouth.

"So, you are not going to fire her? It's her first job you know. It would make her look like crap."

"Watch your language, Miss Swan. I can assure you, I don't plan on firing Ms. Arendelle. I have no reason to do so."

Regina remembered her mother's earlier visit and the odd comment that Cora had made about her going to need a new teacher to replace Elsa. What was going on here?

"Why do you think I would fire her?"

"Your sister threatened to have her being fired because she thinks that she's a bad influence. Why is she a bad influence? She looks like a little nerdy mouse to me."

Regina's mouth twitched. So Zelena was involved into this? Her sister should know that she had zero say in what teachers were being hired or fired. That responsibility was left to her, the headmistress alone. Well, her and the school board.

They liked to believe that their word was the last in anything concerning Storybrooke high school. Why would Zelena want to get Elsa fired anyway? The two of them barely spoke a word with each other during school conferences. Or was this about Elsa's ongoing relationship with Belle French?

Zelena didn't give a crap about who was screwing who, but she was always eager to please their homophobic mother. Gosh, if Cora knew that her younger daughter was having trouble to fight her feelings for the blonde girl in front of her. It would surely make Regina's mother die from shame the very moment.

"Why should I fire her? She is doing a really good job. Her class has the highest level in the whole school."

"See? She is a good teacher. I also think it will devastate Anna if you fire her sister."

"Are you and Anna Arendelle friends now? I have only seen you hang out with Wolfe between classes."

"Anna and I are not exactly friends. But I know how it is like…when you don't have parents to rely on. Her sister is all she has and Anna looks up to Elsa."

"My own sister and I have never been close. Not when we were kids and neither as adults. You are an only child, aren't you? Lucky you."

"I had 26 siblings while growing up. One of the many benefits of being raised in foster homes, you know?"

"What's with your birth parents?"

Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest. It had been very long since someone had asked her about the woman who had given birth to her.

"I don't care. Why would I waste time finding someone who left me in a fucking plastic bag behind a supermarket parking lot? I don't need any parents. Never have."

Regina cleared her throat.

"I am sorry to hear about this. It must have been hard for you to find that out."

"You are not going to say she must have had her reasons? Usually that's what people do."

"I don't think her reasons whatever they'd been matter. All that matters now is that you try making something better out of your life than she has. If you'll have a kid, don't abandon it behind Walmart like trash."

Emma sipped on her water and looked around in the room. Why would a single person need so much space? She hadn't even had a proper bed for several years now and spent her nights on a pull-out couch so that Henry would have his own room in their small apartment.

How was she supposed to make something better out of her life? The way things were now, was as good as it was going to get.

"Your house is nice."

"Thanks. It was part of my inheritance from my father."

"I am sorry for your loss. Were you close to him?"

Regina's upper lip trembled.

"I miss him every day. Heart attack, you know? That is what doctors get for working like horses."

"I am sorry he died. Your family must be very rich if he left you a house like this."

"Being rich can be a burden too."

"Yeah, must be a tough choice whether to cry in the limo or the Porsche."

Regina got up from the couch. She felt strangely odd. Nobody had made comments about her financial status in a way like this for so long. Yet, she could remember the way Danielle had called her a rich brat. She remembered how her mother had taught her no to be friends with people that were what Cora called below them.

Danielle hadn't been from a rich family. Unlike Regina she hadn't been sent to private schools and summer trips to Europe to learn fluent French and Italian. Still, Danielle had taught Regina more about life and love and what it meant than anyone else. Thinking about her lost first love hurt like an old scar that was still sensitive.

"You should go home now, Emma."

"Will you please consider not firing Elsa Arendelle?"

"Will you please consider taking your education more serious? No more ditching classes."

"I promise. I am sorry about the ditching."

"Well, you should be. School is important. Without a degree you end up scrubbing dried fat from the walls in some fast-food place or cleaning up dirt in worse places."

"I have worked there before. It is not that bad."

"Silly girl, working part-time to afford pricier clothes is not the same as actually supporting a family from jobs like that."

"Look, you have to say things like that because you're a teacher. But you don't know how life is really like."

Regina stepped closer to Emma. Without her heels on she was a bit shorter than the girl. Why was it that an eighteen year old kid could make her feel this way, so insecure deep down inside of the core of her very soul?

"You need to go now. Please, don't come back here. This is not appropriate. Please, don't ever do it again."

"Why? We're just talking."

"You're a student. I am your teacher. Teachers are not supposed to interact with students on a private occasion. It's inappriate."

"That sounds like you are using some weird old fashioned term for fucking each other. You and I are not doing it. I mean, it can't be forbidden to talk like adults."

"See, Emma. That's the problem You are not an adult. You are a high school girl with an old soul."

Regina felt like the muscles in her whole body were starting to spasm. This was wrong. She shouldn't let herself get so agitated over this.

"Good bye, Emma."

Emptiness washed over Regina when she closed the door behind Emma. She rushed to the window and watched the girl drive off in an ancient looking Volkswagen Beetle. The car hardly looked like a safe transportation vehicle.

"What are you doing to me, Emma?"

Regina pressed her face against the cold glass of the window. What was going on with her? She couldn't allow herself to get emotionally involved with a student. Things like this ended badly. They always did.

Regina took the empty glasses back to the kitchen. Her thumb touched the mark of lip balm at the rim of Emma's glass. How would it be like to have her mouth touch these pretty lips just one time? One time would never be enough.

You are one sick woman, Mills

Regina dropped the glass to the floor where it shattered in several pieces. She was mad. Why did she even let Emma inside the house? She should have told the girl to go away right in the doorway. Emma was trouble. One should know better than to let trouble get close to you.

Regina knew that she needed to get her fucked up emotions under control before something really bad was going to happen. She had no intention in ending up behind bars for making a move on a student.


	11. Scars

Chapter 11

The next day started for Regina's with an unpleasant meeting with her sister in her office. Zelena wasn't her favorite person to talk but it was inevitable this time.

"Good morning, Sis." Zelena purred when she closed the door behind her.

"We will see whether this turns out to be a good morning. Now, tell me, why did you threaten to fire Elsa Arendelle? You have no say in such matters. Are we clear about this?"

Zelena shrugged her shoulders before stirring a spoon of sugar into the cup of black coffee in front of her. She granted Regina another fake smile before speaking up.

"I think, she is a bad influence on the kids here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's say it like it is. Arendelle should not suck faces with our librarian on school property where others can see them."

Regina rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous. Zelena should know better.

"It's illegal to fire someone for being gay."

"It's illegal. It's illegal."

Zelena clicked her tongue and shock her head.

"She is too private with some students too. This could turn into a problem."

"I can't forbid her to let her own sister call her by her given name. Look, I don't know how to make myself more clearly to you in this matter. Elsa Arendelle is not going to be fired any time soon. That's my last word."

"You are going to regret being so stubborn."

Zelena grabbed her things together and got up. When she was almost through the door of Regina's office, she turned around on her heels. Again, her coral lips morphed into a fake smile that didn't reach the pale green eyes.

"It doesn't surprise me that you are on Elsa's side. It's because you are just as gay as she is."

"You are being ridiculous."

"I have a very good memory of how mother and I found you and your little girlfriend making out in the stable like horses. What was her name again? Doris? Diana?"

"Get the fuck out of my office, right now, you embittered old witch."

Regina felt tempted to throw something hard against Zelena's head. It was below the belt that she was daring to bring up Danielle. That was a low blow, even for someone with the tactfulness of her sister.

When the door behind Zelena closed, Regina fished out the wooden horse from the depth of her drawer. She cradled it tenderly against her chest.

The pain radiating through her was sharp and cruel. The night in the stables with Danielle had been her first time.

She remembered the heat. The pounding in her heart as her lover's lips had touched her bare skin. Regina could still hear the ringing of whispered moans and promises in her ears.

Then their little hideaway had been discovered.

Cora had thrown a hysteric tantrum. She remembered how Danielle had begged her to stay. Yet, she had left her girlfriend back in the stables to follow her mother back home and pretend that her love for Danielle wasn't real. It was a mistake, Regina had regretted from this day on.

Inside the car, Cora had smacked Regina across the face for shaming her so openly. Her upper lip had bleed from the laceration. The little scar above it was still a visible reminder.

Regina's mother had tossed the little wooden horse into the trunk of her BMW as if it was dirt and drove off with squeaking wheels.

"Your riding lessons are over, young lady! She's paid for improving your riding skills. Damn it, Regina. I have never been so ashamed in my whole life!"

"Mother, it's nothing. It didn't mean anything." Regina lied in the crazy hope, it would calm her mother's anger.

"Don't you get it, child? She took advantage of you. I should fill a report. When did this start? How long has this been going on?"

Regina remembered how she had quivered on the backseat. She had swallowed all the words that were in her heart. That she and Danielle were together. That she loved her. That she wanted to become a vet after school. That Danielle had promised they would have their own horse breeding.

She remembered how her older sister had grinned at her through the mirror as Zelena pretended to check her make-up. In reality she was hoping to catch some tears of shame flowing down her younger sister's cheeks. Regina had always been the favorite daughter of their mother.

"You are never going to see this person again. Are we clear about this, Regina? I warn you."

Again, Regina hadn't said anything. Her mouth had felt numb, her tongue was like paralyzed. Then she turned her head. Smoke was coming from the direction of the stables, dark, deadly looking smoke.

The next minutes that followed were blurry in Regina's memory.

She had screamed for her mother to stop the car. She had run back to the stables. There was fire everywhere. People were running around. Horses were being covered with wet blankets. Regina remembered calling for Danielle. There had been no answer. She remembered the burning of black smoke in her eyes. She couldn't breathe anymore. She remembered her mother holding her back from running into the collapsing stable building.

Regina's fingertips caressed the head of the horse again. It had been a price for her winning a tournament. What if she had never met Danielle? It was her fault that Danielle had been out in the stables this morning. If it wasn't for her than Danielle could still be alive.

The pain cramped in Regina's chest. She kissed the snout of the horse before pushing the animal back into the drawer. The memories would always haunt her. She could try to push them aside, ignore them but nothing was ever going to make them go away.

All she could do was to make sure there wouldn't be a repeat of things. Her love was what had caused Danielle's death. Yes, she knew, it had been an accident. Accidents happened but to Regina, she knew the truth. All actions had consequences. She wouldn't let her sick lusting for Emma Swan ruin both their lives.

Her interest in Emma had to be suppressed. It would turn into a complete disaster should she allow for herself to sink as low as to give into these feelings.

Yes, Emma was attractive. Yes, it was that at times, Regina could physically feel the way the girl was staring right into the core of her soul. She could feel her underwear moisten when she imaged touching Emma's curves and kissing her mouth.

If Regina would dare to give into her needs, it would end horrible and she knew it. Emma was so young. Sometimes she seemed older, but it was surely the result of being forced to grow up fast.

Regina would have to try harder to avoid the girl. If only Tinks would get her drinking habits under control soon. She needed to come back and take over her Senior literature class.

But for now, Regina had to continue teaching the class. There was no other choice.

Regina couldn't look Emma in the eyes. The entire Tuesday morning during Literature class Regina managed to keep her look everywhere but on the blonde girl in the last row. Inside her it felt like she was under some cruel torture. She wanted to look at Emma so badly it hurt.

Her nerves were tensed. She had not been able to sleep through the night before. Whenever she attempted to close her eyes for just a minute Emma's face appeared in front of her inner eye.

The girl was off limits in more than one way. She needed to avoid her. It was the only responsible thing to do. If she tried hard enough, she would manage to suffocate her desires.

No, this wasn't about fucking. She wanted Emma for more than sex. Yet, none of the things she wanted could ever be.

"Ms. Mills?"

Regina looked up, making for the first time this morning eye contact with the object of her fucked up desires. The hair was up in a ponytail today. On Emma's nose was the nerdy pair of glasses. Her lips were sucking on the end of a pen. Damn it. Why was she doing this to her?

"Miss Swan, you are supposed to work in silence on your essays. What part about doing it in silence is unclear to you?"

"I just don't know what to write. Romeo and Juliet's relationship is not something I have much to say to."

Regina got up from her chair and walked towards Emma's desk in the back of the room. She stopped right in front of the girl and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You need to be more compassionate. You have to think what you would feel like if you were in their shoes."

"I try to. But I can't understand their point. They are fifteen and act like they have found the love of their life. They are being overdramatic."

"What age would you consider appropriate to finding the love of your life, Miss Swan?"

Emma looked straight at Regina's burgundy colored lips. She wondered where the tiny scar right on top of the upper lip had come from. Emma's eyes moved lower, cherishing the way the tight dress hugged Regina's exquisite curves. Did she have any idea what kind of thoughts an outfit like this was bringing up in every breathing creature?

"I don't think age matters much in love."

"Why do you think so, Miss Swan?"

"Because we are who we are. We want whom we want. If you are in love it is all that matters."

"You are still a child. For adults it's not about just being in love but enough of this now. Finish your essay if you don't want an extra hour in detention after class."

Emma's lips morphed into a half smile as she lowered her head and started scribbling notes.

Regina wanted her too. She was being a bitch. She was being hard, but in a place deep down inside her Emma knew that Regina cared. Emma's heartbeat skipped up into a hard staccato rhythm.

If only she wouldn't be forced to play this ridiculous role of a student.

"You are checking out Mills ass."

Emma jumped in her chair, dropping the pen she was holding to the ground so she had to pick it up again.

"Be quiet, Ruby."

"Look how red your face is getting. Don't deny it. It's too late."

"Mind your own business. I was just thinking about my essay."

"Your essay or how it would be to squeeze Mills' ass in your hands? Seriously, for a moment I thought you were starting to drool a little."

Emma pressed her forefinger against Ruby's mouth.

"Be quiet. This is embarrassing."

The ringing of the doorbell didn't save Emma from Ruby's questioning. The girl looped her arm through Emma's and prattled all the way down the hall to the cafeteria.

"I don't have a crush on Mills. That is ridiculous."

"Then, why do you stare at her all the time whenever you think she's not looking?"

"I was looking at the headboard behind her."

"You are not a convincing liar. Look, you don't have to be embarrassed. I have no problem with you being gay. Even when your taste in women sucks."

"I am not gay. Well, not completely."

"So am I."

Ruby smiled all over her face, exposing the piercing above her front teeth. She hugged Emma and generously offered to share her lunch with her freshly outed friend.

"I have it bad for Belle. But I think she's dating Anna's sister. Do you think I should try dying my hair blonde?"

"I don't think that would look any good on you."

"But Belle likes Blondes."

"Belle is not your girlfriend."

"A girl can dream. You have picked a worse crush than me. Everyone knows Mills has no heart."

"Maybe she has a heart that she doesn't want everyone to see? Her being so hard all the time, it's a mask."

The entire cafeteria started cheering and clapping as they announced the candidates for Homecoming queen over the speakers.

Anna Arendelle's little face was glowing as she thanked her friends from the celibate club for nominating her.

"Are you going to the Dance?"

"I haven't thought about it yet."

Emma nibbled on the chicken sandwich that Ruby had given her. She remembered how she has spent the night of her last school dance puking her pregnant guts out. Back then, it had seemed dreadful to her to miss this night. Now, the thought of dressing up and drinking from a sugary spiked punch held little temptation to her.

"Regina will be there. She always is."

Emma punched Ruby playfully against her ribs.

"Stop it. She is a teacher."

"And you have it bad for her. You two are like Romeo and Juliet. Your love is doomed and forbidden."

"Romeo and Juliet die. It is not a successful love story."

"Oh Emma, big loves are always meant to be tragic. Don't you know?"


	12. Poison & Apples

Chapter 12

"We are not making any progress."

David Nolan lifted the plastic cup filled with thinly black coffee to his mouth. Patience was normally his strong point. All this sitting around and waiting though, it was making him unrestful.

He was a man of actions, who did things. Not one who enjoyed to wait and lean back.

"Maybe we should give Emma some more information about what exactly we are looking for?"

Mary Margaret nibbled on the sandwich between her fingers.

It was awkward to spend so much time alone with David. Observation never felt this odd to her when she was still working with Leroy. She missed the old grumbler.

David choked on his coffee. Mary Margaret always came up with unconventional ideas. Yes, he had let himself talk into smuggling Emma Swan into Storybrooke High. He had thought it to be a good plan. But to let an outsider into the details of their investigations; it was out of question.

"No way," he stated, taking another mouthful of coffee. "We can't risk that. If she knows too much, it'll put Emma in danger."

Mary Margaret sighed. He was so stubborn. How was Emma ever going to get them the information they needed if she didn't know what the FBI was looking for?

"Emma is a smart woman. But she doesn't know what we are looking for. So, how is this supposed to work? We already have hours of useless tape material to work through."

She got up from the pull-out couch in the corner of the van. So, far nobody had noticed the grey vehicle at the back of the school building. It was good to be close, just in case, it would get necessary for them to step in quickly.

"I can't believe she sneaked off to Mills house and thinks we didn't notice. What was she thinking? She should trust us."

David nodded his head.

"Too bad she didn't take the microphone bracelet. I bet at Mills house we'll find more interesting things than on school property. Maybe she has a meth lab in the cellar of her mansion."

His partner frowned. She didn't agree on David's theory. Regina Mills wasn't involved into this. Mary Margaret's feeling was clearly telling her no. David was a man who wasn't easy to be convinced by feelings, only by sober facts. Mary Margaret hadn't found those facts yet.

"Can you give me an apple?" Nolan asked.

He tried not to look at Mary Margaret's legs. He had never found one of his previous partners so terribly distracting. It was like his brain was constantly floated with nether thoughts. It was highly unprofessional and in a way, this had to come pretty close to cheating. Once this case would be closed, he would apply for a new partner. This would make work way easier for him.

"Catch,"

His left hand moved upwards to catch the red apple. He took a bite out of it, chewing it loudly with his mouth half-open. Then, he held it up for Mary Margaret to offer her some.

"Want some?"

"I am highly allergic to apples. You should know that by now, but you are never listening."

"For real? I must have forgotten. What will happen if you take just one small bite?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"If you don't care for giving me CPR, you better not put it to the test. Now, can we please go through the information that we already have?"

"Again? We haven't added anything new for a couple of days. I mean, Emma is a new student. How long will it take until someone will offer her something?"

Mary Margaret sat down again, sliding as far away from David on the couch as possible. They were spending too much time together. It was getting too personal. She couldn't handle this much longer. David was checking her out constantly. Did he think she wasn't noticing it?

"Emma is not the kind of student who takes drugs. Since the ugly incident on last year's prom they have become careful. Maybe they aren't even selling on school property anymore."

"And you know that Emma won't take drugs, because why? Are you two best friends now, or what? She is not one of us. You need to get that into that pretty head of yours."

There were only a few things in the world that David hated more than drugs. His own twin brother had died from an overdose a couple of years ago. David detested the people who made money out of an addict's misery. He had enough experience to know it wasn't enough to catch a dealer or two. They needed to find the head behind everything.

"How can Regina not be involved into this? Don't forget she has a bachelor in Chemistry too. She would be able to mix up this crap stuff."

"I know, but why would she do it? She has enough money already after what she inherited from her late father."

"I bet that Cora did him in. It's too bad that she was clever enough to have her hubby be cremated."

"Why can't we have her be arrested?"

David took another bite out of the apple. It was sweet and most delicious.

"If we do that, they alarm someone to destroy their filthy lab. We need to locate it and hurt those fuckers right in the core of their evil works."

"I still say, we should tell Emma."

"Don't you dare to do it. The dealer will approach her sooner or later. Patience, we need to have more fucking patience, Snow."

Emma felt like an alien while she watched how Ruby walked out with one dress after the other. She wondered why she had agreed to accompany the girl to the mall. Shopping wasn't one of Emma's favorite leisure time activities.

"What do you think?"

"I liked the purple one better than this."

Ruby turned around in front of the full-length mirror. Emma was right, the shape of the dress was more flattering for her than the red princess gown dress. That one was way too girly for her liking.

"You should try on the red dress. It's half the prize off and red looks amazing with blonde hair."

"I am not going to the Dance."

"But Emma! We are only young once! You have to go! Or is it because you don't have a date? We can be each other's date. It'll be fun."

Ruby grabbed a pearl-choker necklace and held it up against her throat. No, this didn't look right. Maybe she would go with some black jewelry with her dress?

"Okay, I will try on the dress for fun. But you and I, we will never have a date. You are not my type."

"Burn! That is breaking my heart. I bet you would like me way better if I was Regina."

Emma shook her head but the blushing of her cheeks was clearly a yes to Ruby. She pushed her friend into the fitting room and handed the dress to her.

Minutes later Emma felt less than herself than she ever had. She couldn't remember the last time she had put on a dress. It must have been years. One of her many foster mothers had loved to dress her up in frilly flower-print dresses. Emma had hated it.

The red silk of the dress was soft against her skin. It was a big ball gown with long sleeves. It was nothing that Emma would have picked up normally. Now that she was in it, she couldn't help but found herself beautiful. She made an awkward curtsy in the small fitting room.

"Are you dressed?"

Ruby didn't wait for Emma to respond and stuck her head between the curtains.

"Wow! You look fucking hot. Like a real fairytale princess. I bet Regina would get all wet and hot deep down below if she saw you in this dress."

"Be quiet! You are so embarrassing. Regina and I, we are not a thing."

"But you could be, even if she is a bit old for you in my opinion."

"We are not that much apart, I think."

Emma pressed her hand in front of her mouth. Damn it. She needed to be more careful. Gladly, Ruby didn't seem to have noticed anything. The girl was too busy with checking the price tag on Emma's gown.

"I can borrow you the money, if you want to."

"I can't accept that."

"Hey, it's fine. Afterwards, we simply have it dry-cleaned and sell it off on Ebay. How does that sound like?"

Ruby placed both arms on Emma's shoulder.

"You look so hot in this. I could jump your bones right in this fitting room. Regina will be thrilled."

"Is she even going to be there?"

"Oh, so it does matter to you that she sees you in this outfit?"

Ruby kissed Emma's cheek.

"She is always around at event's like this. It's because she's a control freak. Last year one guy ended up in the E.R. She sure as hell doesn't want a repeat. Our last headmistress lost her job because of it."

Emma fidgeted around with the zipper to be able to peel out of the dress.

"Hospital? For real? Did he have too much spiked punch?"

Ruby took the dress from Emma and shook her head. For a moment she wondered if she should even tell Emma about it. This was different than letting the new girl know who was dating who at school.

"Ruby?"

"Jefferson was a junkie. Everyone knew that. He was always taking whatever kind of crap he could get. But the stuff he got that night, really got him badly. Seth, who was friend with the moron said, that Jefferson's heart got really fucked up. They may have to put him on a transplant list."

"Ladies are you two done in there?"

"Yes, we are."

Ruby stepped out and handed both dresses to the shop assistant.

"We'll take these. You can put the money on three cards, can't you?"

Outside the shop Emma hugged Ruby and told her thanks for the dress. She had never met someone who had done something nice for her without expecting anything in return.

"I wonder who sold the crap stuff to Jefferson. He was a freak but sure didn't deserve this."

"Maybe he brought it with him to the party?"

"I doubt that. This creeper Gold had every student checked before we went inside the gym."

"It's still weird. I never understood people who do drugs, you know. My ex-boyfriend couldn't let his fingers from the crap."

Ruby looped her arm though Emma's. She was always up for a little harmless gossip.

"So you had a boyfriend? Were you two serious?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. Neal had been her big love, if you can know what love is when you are seventeen and know shit about life. He had seemed like her way out. They had spent endless nights making plans of moving to Tallahassee after Emma's graduation. He had told her, he loved her. She had believed him like only a heart that has not been cracked before can believe someone.

Then the accident with the baby had happened. He had run for the hills. Sometimes, Emma wondered if Neal was dead now, killed by the golden shot in some dirty apartment somewhere. She didn't miss him, but still felt odd because Henry never got to meet his father. Emma had made up a story about Henry's father having been a fireman who had been killed in a fire as a hero. Every little boy needed to believe his Dad was hero.

"You are quiet. Do you still have feelings for the idiot?"

"Hell, no way. I wouldn't take Neal back if he came crawling on his knees."

"I bet you would love Regina on her knees in front of you. You have it bad for her, don't you?"

"She is the headmistress for fucks sake. Please, keep your mouth shut about this when we are at school. I don't need to be the victim of rumors."


	13. Jealous Dancing

Chapter 13

Emma made a fish mouth at herself in the mirror. Her face morphed into a frown. She felt like she had been stuffed in a costume. Her mirror image was pretty but too girly for her liking.

"Don't make such a face." Mary Margaret said. "You look very pretty. Doesn't she look pretty, David?"

Nolan looked up from the tablet in his hand and nodded his head.

"Very nice,"

"Very nice, very nice." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and pouted. "You don't know how to compliment a woman. She is beautiful! Amazing! Mesmerizing! Gorgeous!"

He laughed. Then he got up and pinched Mary Margaret's left cheek.

"I bet you looked like a princess too on your prom night."

"I never went to Prom. Neither has Emma. That is why tonight is so very special. Isn't it, Emma sweetie?"

Emma smiled as Mary Margaret fixed a delicate gold-chain with a thick pearl hanging on it around Emma's neck.

"Thank you for helping me. That was very nice. Also, thank you for lending me your earrings."

Mary Margaret tugged a loose curl behind Emma's left ear. She wouldn't tell her about the microphone in the little pearl clip in earrings. They were putting a lot of hope into tonight. A party night usually promised a lot of drugs being taken. Maybe the dealer would be careless enough to sell something to Emma.

"Have fun and be back before midnight."

They hugged. Yes, it was like a friendship between them was building, no matter the oddness of how the two women had met.

"You act like her Mom."

Mary Margaret started throwing the make-up back into her beauty case. She grabbed a ruby lipstick and dabbed a bit of it on her mouth. It made her teeth look very white when she smiled at herself.

"I just care about her. Emma needs someone to care about her. She has nobody to rely on."

"Be careful, Blanchard. You are getting too deep involved with her. Don't forget that she is a criminal too."

"Only, because nobody ever took care of her for fucks sake. Emma needs help. She wants to make something better of herself."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"We are using her for the case. That's wrong."

"Mary Margaret, do I have to remind you what this is about? We are not responsible for Emma. She is an adult who managed to take care of herself just fine most of her life."

He leaned back against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"I have a question. Why didn't you go to your Prom?"

"Nobody asked me out."

"I would have."

He smiled wildly. Mary Margaret never could look him in the eyes for long when he smiled like that. It made his dimples deep. The blue in his eyes was clear like sapphires.

"No you wouldn't. I bet you were all popular back at school. I was in the Algebra club."

"I was a jerk. But even back then I knew a pretty girl when I saw one."

She stepped closer to him. This was dangerous. It was unprofessional and the thing was that Mary Margaret was very much aware of it. She placed her hand on Nolan's shoulder, feeling him instinctively flexing his muscles as she touched him.

"So, do you?"

Her red painted mouth was very close to his face now. David sucked in his breath. He wanted to pull away. He wanted to not smell Mary Margaret's scent of baby powder and perfume. There were many things he didn't want.

He didn't want to kiss his partner. Yet he did.

Their kiss was hungry and rough. It was a kiss like in a frenzy; tongues sucking, lips biting and breath stealing.

When they pulled back, it was like the earth had suddenly shifted out of its balance.

This can never happen again, both of them thought but none of them dared to speak the words out aloud.

Loud, it was too fucking loud.

Emma was starting to wish she had put some earplugs in instead of wearing Mary Margaret's earrings. She felt odd and out of place somehow. Everyone was being super nice to her. They had complimented her on the dress. Still, she felt like she didn't belong.

Ruby had poured some brandy into the punch that made it taste like cheap, sweet alcohol that one can only like when you are too young to drink alcohol at all.

Now, she was standing in a corner, leaning back against the wall because it was a hassle to sit down in the dress. Regina Mills was viewing her from a bit further away. Unlike her class mates Regina hadn't made a comment about Emma's dress. It was the only person for who Emma wanted to look pretty and yet, Regina had not lost a word or even a smile.

"I don't belong here."

She whispered to herself before taking a hesitant sip of the cup with spiked punch. Maybe she would be able to relax a bit with some alcohol in her system.

"You shouldn't drink this. It's not good for you."

Emma turned around and grinned at Regina as she lifted the cup to her mouth again. The punch was nasty but the alcohol filled her with comforting warmth in her stomach.

"Jeez, don't drink that. It's loaded with god knows what crap of alcohol."

Regina pulled the cup out of Emma's hands and tossed its content into a trash that was standing nearby.

"You can thank me later, when you don't end your night with getting your stomach pumped at the hospital."

Emma smiled. She cared about her. Regina Mills cared about her. She had seen Ruby pouring the liquor into the punch bowl. Still, Emma was the only of the students that she was stopping from drinking it.

"What is there to smile about now? Are you already drunk? I should make you go home."

"I don't get drunk this easily."

"You are too young to drink at all, Emma. Alcohol can be dangerous. Mark my words."

"So, can it be dangerous?"

Emma flattered her eyelashes. Very slowly, she walked over to the table with the punch again and filled another cup.

"What were you talking with Regina there for so long?"

Ruby leaned close to Emma and fixed a loose hairpin in her friend's blonde curls.

"She thinks I shouldn't get drunk and she knows about the punch being spiked."

"Crap, I hope she didn't see me. Ohhhh, Emma, she loves you and doesn't want you to get sicky. She is taking care of you. Do you want to act sick and ask her to play your knight in shining armor?"

"She doesn't love me. You are freaking drunk yourself with the ideas you are coming up with. Maybe you should stop with the punch for a while. Have a glass of water instead."

"I am feeling fantastic. Come on. We'll dance. I bet that will make Regina fucking jealous if we put on a good enough show."

Emma tried to protest. The music drumming through the gym building was way too loud for Ruby to hear it when they weren't yelling into each other's ear.

She straightened her back when Ruby pulled her close by the hips.

"Relax and move with me."

Emma placed her head against Ruby's shoulder. It was difficult to dance with the dress on. They didn't move a lot. It was more of a pressing against each other to the rhythm of the music. She stiffened when she felt Ruby's hand sliding down her back to cup her ass. This was silly. Emma didn't believe in making people jealous. That was cheap.

"Nice butt you have. Are you working out?"

"You are impossible. Why are you doing this? Please stop, I don't want this."

"Trust me. I know what I am doing."

"Do you?"

"Yes, sure, because I know how women work. Regina is going to be so mad."

"I don't want her mad. I mean it. I mean, I don't care whether she gets mad or not. I don't care about it at all."

"Oh you do care. I bet you'd rather have her grope your butt instead of me."

Ruby pulled her closer and swirled them around. Through the corners of her eye Ruby could see the headmistress getting an icy look on her face. That was when the girl knew she was doing exactly right.

She pressed her lips against Emma's left cheek and giggled.

"Do we want to kiss on the mouth too? I bet that would drive her nuts."

Regina felt like she was about to burst from the inside out. Ruby Wolfe had her hands all over Emma. And yes, Regina knew she had no right to be jealous.

Were they together? Were Ruby and Emma a couple now? They sure spent a lot of time together. Both of them hadn't come with a male date tonight. Anger boiled sizzling hot in Regina's veins. She hated the way Ruby had her arm around Emma's narrow waist. She looked so grown-up today. It was like Emma had magically transformed into some kind of fairytale princess.

Regina felt herself beginning to quiver when she saw how Ruby leaned close enough to Emma to kiss her.

No!

Everything inside of Regina was yelling. Still, she managed to keep her steps steady as she walked towards the couple and pulled roughly on Ruby's shoulder.

"The party is over for you, Wolfe. I want you to go home. Right now!"

"Why?"

Ruby grinned at the headmistress's red flushed face. Her plan was genius and working.

"Why, Ms. Mills?"

"You know exactly why, Wolfe. Do you really think nobody would see you spiking the punch? Now, get out of my eyes before I make sure the Board will make sure you get expelled."

Ruby jumped. Crap, she hadn't expected Regina to get this mad and sure not for the little joke with the punch. It was only half a bottle for fucks sake!

"Emma, I'll call you later, okay?"

She didn't dare to hug her friend. Regina Mills looked like she was seconds away from scratching her eyes out.

"That was unfair."

Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest, pushing her cleavage higher.

"Excuse me, did I ask for your opinion? Wolfe spiked the punch. I had to punish her."

"You could have punished her two fucking hours ago then. But no, you waited until we were dancing together. What does that tell you?"

Emma stomped off into the direction of the back entrance of the gym. Her head was hurting from the loud music. Her feet were hurting from the pair of strappy heels cutting into her ankles.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Home or maybe I'll better go to Ruby's to make sure she's okay. Tonight, I thought it would mean a whole lot to me. But this isn't me. This dress is not me. I don't belong here. But guess what? It meant something to Ruby and you ruined it for her. You have no fucking heart just like everyone says."

"Emma! You will not speak in this tone to me. Do you understand me?"

Emma kneeled down to take off her shoes. She would walk barefoot. Driving was out of question after the punch she had gulped down. Thankfully it was a warm night.

"You can't intimidate me. It doesn't work."

"I could get you expelled together with your girlfriend. Is that what you want? Damn it, Emma, I thought you wanted to make something out of yourself."

She stepped closer to the blonde girl and sighed. Why was it so hard to fight with Emma? Oh yes, it was hard because Emma was hitting back. Everyone around Regina tend to jump back when she got agitated and leashed out. Emma Swan wasn't like that. She had confronted Regina and shamed her straight to her face about why she had send Wolfe home.

"I am sorry."

"About what,"

"For overreacting. I should not have send Ruby home. It wasn't necessary. I could have waited until Monday and give her whatever punishment I would see fit."

"If it wasn't her, someone else would have poured alcohol into that punch. It was nasty enough without it though."

Regina sighed.

"You're not going to drive after the alcohol you had. Come on, let me get you home."


	14. Kiss

Chapter 14

You don't need to drive me home. It's unnecessary. I can call a taxi."

Emma tugged on the ruffles of her dress. Her heart was in her throat. She felt dizzy. It was making her nervous to be close to Regina in the car.

They both knew that they were crossing lines with this once again. Regina knew that if she didn't want Emma to drive home herself, she could simply have put the girl in a taxi.

Her upper lip curled into a half-sided smile. Why was it that she knew exactly what the right thing to do was and still managed to screw it up with Emma Swan anyway?

"After getting this dress you still have money left for a taxi?"

Emma sighed and pulled out a tissue to dab perspiration from her face. She felt like she was sweating terrible underneath the layers of make-up that Mary Margaret had applied on her earlier.

"Ruby bought the dress for me. We plan on selling it online after getting it cleaned."

The smile on Regina's face froze midway. So, Emma and this dreadful Wolfe girl really were a thing now?

"Do you think it's bad to sell the dress after wearing it?"

Emma sucked in her lower lip and chewed on it. It was so awkward to be close to Regina, close but not nearly close enough.

"Maybe your girlfriend needs to consider more carefully what gifts she can afford to give to you."

Regina didn't even try to keep the bitterness out of her voice. The thought that Ruby Wolfe was pushing her pierced tongue down Emma's throat made her feel vivid inside. Maybe she should come up with a plan to keep them apart for most times at school. Regina's head was throbbing. Her heartbeat increased. She was jealous. It was completely ridiculous to let herself down to such emotions. Emma wasn't hers to start with.

She giggled. Emma Swan actually giggled a sweetly high laughter. It had to be a result of the alcohol spiked punch she had sipped on earlier. Drinking could have that effect on young people when they weren't used to it.

"You think Ruby and I are together? Like as a couple? And you are jealous about it!"

"You are drunk, Swan."

"I am very much not drunk. Ruby is a friend, a good friend but she is not my type. I don't like her that way."

The tip of Regina's foot pressed down on the beaks. She turned the key around in the ignition and killed the engine. From further away in the distance thunder roared. It was going to pour in a few minutes.

Regina remembered how the horses in the stable had always been so frightened during storms that Danielle had trouble calming them down. She had been amazingly good with animals. If only she hadn't left her behind that horrible day. If only Regina could turn back time. She knew it was an impossible thing to wish for.

"You don't have to be jealous of Ruby."

"Why would you assume such a ridiculous thing? I am in no way jealous."

Emma unfastened her seat belt and turned sideways in the passenger's seat. She moved a bit closer to Regina which turned out to be a difficult task with the hoops of her dress.

"I saw the look on your face when you watched Ruby and I dance together."

Regina checked her reflection in the mirror. She hated that Emma knew her so well. For all her life she had never been like an open book to anyone. It hadn't even been this way with Danielle and they had been close as it can be.

"I don't count dry-humping to music as a form of dancing. Her hands were all over you."

"You are jealous. Why can't you just be honest for two seconds and admit it?"

Regina reached out her hand and tugged on one of Emma's luscious curls.

"You look beautiful tonight, very grown-up. "

"I am an adult."

Regina sighed. She should tell Emma to get out of the car now. She should drive back home to her own house and push any thoughts about Emma Swan out of her head. Adult? The girl had no idea how it was like to be an adult and being forced to do the right things when all you wanted to do was wrong in more than one way.

"You are jealous of Ruby. That means you care about me."

"I care about all of my students' well-being."

Emma leaned forward, bringing her face just inches away from Regina's. Her heart hammered so hard against her ribs it was as if it about to burst right inside her chest.

"I'm the only one that you stopped from drinking the punch. Also, I am the only one who you offered to drive home."

"If something happens to you, it's on me. You don't have parents or a guardian to watch out for you."

Emma inhaled deeply. She smelled so good. Regina smelled like a ripe, red apple that made your mouth water with its fruity sweetness.

"You care about me."

Regina swallowed hard. Her mouth was dry. She needed to get the girl out of her car before she made any more mistakes.

"It's late. You should go inside now and wash all the make-up from your face. The girl beneath it has school tomorrow."

"I am not a child anymore. Why is it so difficult for you to see it? To see who I truly am?"

Emma wrapped her hands around Regina's neck. She pulled her close and pressed her lips against Regina's. She gasped and Emma instinctively used the split second when Regina's mouth parted slightly to dip her tongue between those soft lips.

For Emma it had been a while since she had kissed anyone, even longer since she had kissed someone she truly wanted to kiss as badly as she was now. The sensation was divine.

Regina's lips moved against Emma's. Her mouth was soft, sweet and very warm. She touched her tongue against the inside of Emma's lower lip. This felt so right, so good and the part in Regina's mind that was responsible for reasoning had been switched off.

She deepened the kiss, her tongue swirled around the tip of Emma's tongue. Blood rushed through her head. Outside it poured down on the roof of the car. Thick dollops of heavy rain washed down against the windows.

Emma's skin was prickling. She sucked Regina's upper lip between her lips and felt goose bumps rising up the back of her neck when a low purr escaped Regina's mouth as a response.

Heat spread through Regina. There was fire inside her. Emma Swan was somehow sending countless flames throughout her veins. She kissed her again and again. Her lips felt hot and swollen. She massaged the sides of Emma's tongue with hers. Emma groaned deep in the back of her throat.

There was lightness in Regina. Kissing Emma was easy. It felt natural to have these lips pressed deliciously close against her own mouth.

Up until this moment it had been a struggle for Regina to suppress her feelings for Emma. Now, it would impossible. She wanted Emma. She wanted to kiss and explore every inch of her body, not just the mouth.

She couldn't let this happen. Yet, she already had gone too far. Regina felt cold allover when she finally pulled back from the kiss. It was like she felt herself being ripped apart.

"Emma, we can't do this."

See, it was easy. It was easy to say the right thing but it would be way harder to let actions follow the words.

"You kissed me back."

Emma's mind was doing crazy double looping's. This kiss had left her breathless. Her lips were pulsing. She wanted Regina's mouth against them again.

"It was a mistake."

"Your tongue in my mouth isn't a mistake. You fucking wanted it."

Emma climbed halfway on Regina's lap. On the side of her dress something ripped. Crap, now she wouldn't be able to sell it.

"You fucking want me."

Emma kissed Regina's mouth again but this time the velvet lips stayed hard. She licked over them with the tip of her tongue and for a moment Regina's resistance tumbled.

Then, she grabbed Emma's shoulders. It hurt physically to push the girl away. All Regina wanted was to keep her close. She wanted to push her face between Emma's breasts and suck the pale flesh until she left red marks on it.

Regina pressed her thighs together. She needed to stop this before she would make even worse mistakes. A kiss was bad enough. You couldn't undo it. The memory of Emma's lips against hers would have to be pushed into the depth of her mind.

"This can never happen again."

"Why?"

"It's just wrong. You are my student. Damn it, Emma. I took advantage of you. You should be freaking out."

"I was the one who kissed you first."

Regina felt guilt wash over her as she watched Emma wipe off remainders of her Chanel lipstick from around her mouth. She shouldn't have let herself sink so low as to kiss Emma back. It felt good but yet it made things even more complicated between them.

"I am the adult. I should have stopped you. I am sorry I didn't."

Emma fisted her hands into the fabric of Regina's jacket. She hated how Regina was ruining this moment. How she was making something wonderful and good like their first kiss seem like it was something to be ashamed of.

"What if I wasn't your student?"

Regina shook her head and exhaled sharply through her mouth. There were too many what if's in her life already. What if Danielle never had died in that horrible fire that day so many years ago? What if she had not had let herself to be talked into stepping in as headmistress for Storybrooke High? What if she hadn't closed up her heart to love for too many years?

"Regina, I mean it. What if I wasn't your student?"

The corners of Regina's mouth lifted up. Emma was young. When you were young everything seemed easy to you.

"You are my student."

"But what if I wasn't? I could drop out of school. Would that make things easier?"

"I can't allow for you to mess up your life."

Regina opened the door of the car and stepped out. It was still raining. Her carefully straightened hair morphed back into its natural wavy shape. She felt the rain soaking through the suede of her shoes. This was the second pair of shoes she would have to throw away because of Emma Swan.

She walked around the car and pulled the passenger door open.

"Please go inside now, Emma. Try to forget what just happened."

Emma got up from the seat and climbed outside. The rain made the layers of petticoats on her skirt cling to her. Coats of mascara made her eyes water. She liked to tell herself that it was the rain ruining her make-up and not the tears burning in her eyes. How could Regina be like this? How could she ask her to forget about the kiss as if it held no meaning, when in reality it had meant everything!

"You owe me an answer, Regina."

Regina sighed. She wanted to pull Emma in her arms again. The girl was shivering now and crying. It made everything worse that she was getting so agitated about things.

"Emma, please go inside before you get sick. Take a hot shower or bath. Tomorrow everything will look different."

"What if I wasn't your student? What if I was just me and you were just you. Could we just be us then?"

Regina tuned around and walked back to the left side of the car. She felt like she was soaked down to her underwear.

"There can never be us for me and you, Emma. We need to stay away from each other."


	15. Pasta

Chapter 15

Regina's clothes still felt damp when she had made it home. She parked her car in front of the house. Her skin was clammy, despite Regina having turned up the heat as much possible. She licked her lips. It was as if she could still taste Emma Swan on her mouth.

She went inside and stepped out of her clothes in the hallway before going up the stairs to the bathroom. Inside the shower Regina scrubbed her body from head to toe as if she had been contaminated with some nuclear dirt.

Regina brushed and flossed her teeth in a painstaking way that would have made her dentist proud of her.

It was easy to clean her outsides. It would be much harder to clean what was inside of Regina. She had kissed a student. She had kissed her back!

But, when Emma would go to the guidance counselor tomorrow, her life would be ruined.

The girl had looked tortured when she had told her to forget about the kiss. One could never forget a kiss like that. Regina knew that was an impossible task.

She threw on a pair of silk pajamas and went downstairs to the living room. Had the house always been too big and cold? It felt like the walls were about to suffocate her. She opened the cabinet with the liquor and poured herself a glass with gin. It was warm and bitter. She didn't care. Greedily, she lifted the bottle to her mouth for a couple more gulps. The alcohol wouldn't make her forget. Maybe it would numb her enough for a few hours.

Regina turned her head, seeing her reflection in the mirror hanging at the opposite wall. So, that was what had become out of her? She was drinking Gin from a bottle, all alone in her house as if she was an alcoholic now. Regina took another sip.

You are disgusting.

Red hot anger filled her as she lifted the bottle another time. This time though, she didn't drink but throw the bottle at the mirror who was mocking her with her miserable image.

Glass shattered.

Liqueur stained the cream-colored carpet.

Regina got down on her knees and instantly cut her left wrist on one of the pieces of broken glass. It burned. Damn it. Now, it looked like she had tried to slice her damn wrist.

She pulled herself up on the couch and fished for her phone. There was only one person she wanted to speak to right now.

It took minutes until a nurse finally picked up and even longer until the woman on the other line agreed to put her through to Tinkerbelle's room.

Tink's voice cracked when she picked up.

"Hello?"

"You are asleep before midnight? Wow, they really are all about the rules there."

"Regina! Gosh, I miss you so much. This place sucks. Can you get me out here?"

"What is bothering you there?"

"All we do is talk for hours about why we drink. Oh, and I have to learn pottery and yoga. Yesterday I made a colander."

"A colander?"

"Maybe they think alcoholics enjoy making lots of pasta?"

Regina sighed.

"I just had half a bottle of the gin you and Killian gave me for Christmas."

"Was it good? I would kill for a glass of something to drink. I hate being sober. It makes me think too much about things."

Regina coughed.

"Are you awake enough for us to talk? I did something really bad today! I mean like really bad!"

She curled herself together on the couch as the wave of shame washed over her. Telling it to Tinks made the whole situation more real.

"I kissed her. I mean, she kissed me! I kissed her back. I don't know why. I shouldn't have done it, but it felt so good!"

Tinkerbelle's sober brain worked slow but reliable. She sat up straight in the bed and turned on the light.

"Who kissed you?"

"Her name is Emma."

"Is she hot?"

"She is very attractive. What does it matter?"

"You act like you are ashamed, that is why I thought maybe she's ugly."

A sob escaped Regina's mouth. She rarely cried. Maybe it was the alcohol that was making her weak. Tinkerbelle often ended in hysterical crying fits when she had enough of wine in her system.

"Tinkerbelle, I am screwed!"

"Because someone kissed you?"

Regina had trouble to keep her voice loud enough to be audible when she spoke the next words.

"She is a student."

"What do you mean she is a student? She is still at college? Jeez, that is a bit young for you but who cares? Men date younger women all the time. Nobody sees anything wrong in it."

"I wish she was at whatever fucking college there is on earth. Damn it, Tinks! She is a senior student at our school."

For long awkward minutes there was nothing but hectic breathing. None of them spoke. Regina had stopped crying. Now she was feeling like she was about to throw up from the alcohol she had drunk too fast.

"Did she kiss you or was it the other way round?"

"Emma kissed me, but I didn't stop her. I just couldn't."

"Is she a good kisser?"

"What does it matter? For fucks sake, Tinkerbelle, I let a student kiss me. I had her tongue in my mouth. Crap."

"I never heard you use so much bad language in such a short amount of time. You need to tell me everything about this Emma. Don't leave out any of the good stuff."

In her apartment Emma had peeled herself out of the dress. It had a gap at the left hip. She had not much practice with sewing, but she knew the dress was ruined. Everything was ruined. Once again in her life she had fucked up.

Regina felt something for her. She had kissed her back. A kiss always meant something. How could Regina expect her to act now as if nothing had ever happened? Emma couldn't do it. It was impossible.

She threw on some clothes and tried to sort her thoughts before dialing Nolan's phone number. It seemed easier for her to speak to him now than to Mary Margaret. She and Emma had grown too close in the last days.

"Hello Emma. How was your night?"

"I think some people are just not made for Dances."

"You sound upset. Is it because of what happened in Regina's car?"

"You know that we kissed?"

Crap, she should have thrown the damn bracelet with the microphone into a puddle. She hated that strangers could hear every word that she was saying. Her privacy was none existent. Emma hated it.

"Mary Margaret says we should delete this part of the record. It could break Mills neck."

"Leave her the fuck alone. She has done nothing wrong. I kissed her and not the other way round."

"It didn't sound like she resisted very much. Look, I don't mind what you and she are you are her student. That makes it illegal and it makes her a criminal."

Emma pulled the countless bobbipins out of her hair. She felt her scalp beginning to prickle when she forced a brush through the messy curls to get some of the hairspray out.

"Leave Regina alone! I mean it. You know what? I am done with this crap. That is why I called you. Find another poor idiot to play your stool pigeon."

"Emma, you can't just quit. This is too important. We are close to finding something."

"David, do you know what is important to me? My life! I want it back! I want Henry back! I want for Regina to know who I truly am. I want to start over. Damn it, I really care about her."

"Emma-"

"You didn't see that look at her face. It was like she was hating herself because she kissed me back."

"Emma, please calm down. You are getting way too emotional. Go to sleep. Tomorrow morning we meet and talk. A day off from school will help you to calm. Good night, Emma."

David hung up the phone. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned to face a very pissed looking Mary Margaret.

"What? Why are you looking at me like this now?"

"You should have let me speak to her. I would have known the right things to say."

"Mary Margaret, I doubt it. She said that she wants to quit. Can you believe it? We need to talk her out of it. That'll be your job."

"Is it because of Regina? Wow, that must mean she is really serious about her. What if the two are soulmates? It will be like we brought them together, you know."

"Soulmates is something that exists in fairytales. This is real life we are talking about here. In real life true love is a makeshift for people to have an excuse for sex with strangers."

Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed. She had forgiven David about the kiss and was determined to act professionally around him. He had no heart and little compassion for anyone's feelings but his own.

"They are in love. Maybe they don't know it yet but when two people are destined to be with each other, they find a way. That is how love works."

"That is how crappy soap operas work. We didn't plant Emma into Storybrooke High for her to find a girlfriend."

"I know but I can't see love being wasted. It's too rare and precious to be wasted."

"You are a naïve romantic. Can we focus back on work now? We have things to handle that are more important than people's love life."

Mary Margaret sighed and hit the delete button on her recording device. She felt bad for Emma and Regina. Yet, David as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. They had a mission. Those drug dealing bastards needed to be stopped.

"What can we do to convince her to keep up the show?"

"She's scared of going to jail." David stated.

"That is black mailing her. I am not going to support this crap any longer. You know as well as I that a proper lawyer could have gotten her out of trouble easily."

David smirked.

"Too bad she can't afford one. Mary Margaret, you are starting to forget that we need Emma. She is our eyes and ears in that school."

His partner nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How do you think I would look like with long hair? Nobody would recognize me."

"You are not going under cover. It's too risky. You stay here and work through the rest of the material we have."

Mary Margaret dabbed some lip balm on her mouth and gave David a dirty look. He didn't have any faith in her skills as an FBI agent. Yes, she was pretty and young. It didn't mean she didn't know how to handle her job properly. They weren't making any progress. For Mary Margaret that left only two options.

She smiled. Then she fluttered her eyelashes at David and licked her lower lip slowly with the tip of her tongue, tasting the artificial strawberry flavor of her lip balm. She noticed how David's pupils dilated a bit. Men were dumb and easy to manipulate if you knew what buttons to push.

"I am going to give you a choice, Charming." She whispered in a sweet voice.

"I am all ears."

Her smile widened.

"Option one is that we are telling Emma what our mission is all about. It will help her to know what she is supposed to look for. If there is anything suspicious going on, she will find it. Emma is smart."

"What is option two? I do not really like your first suggestion. Telling an outsider about our plan is dangerous. We can't trust Emma that much. It's too risky."

Mary Margaret chewed on her lower lip and fluttered her eyelashes again. It was so silly. Yet, she could see how it was messing with David.

"Option two is me sneaking into the school and start looking for evidences myself. I can do this David. You just need to trust me."


	16. Broken Glass

Chapter 16

Emma was late today.

Regina's eyes moved to the ticking clock on the wall. Her feet underneath the table tapped against its side in a matching rhythm. What if she wasn't going to come at all? What if Emma would not show up to school any more at all?

It would be on her if the girl would screw up her life by dropping out of school before graduation.

She should not let have let herself sink so low last night. If only, she had been able to stop the kiss. If she just had put Emma in a fucking taxi last night. If only…

"Ms. Mills?"

Regina didn't even bother to look up from the book between her hands.

"Miss Boyd, this isn't the army or kindergarten. If you need to use the restroom again just go and be quiet."

The girl's face turned crimson when a couple of people around her started giggling. When she rose from her seat she felt like every pair of eyes in the class was glued to her mid-section. It was like her pregnancy had transformed her into the attraction of a side show. She forced her head up high. Her back was straight like she had been taught to walk during her cheerleading times.

Ashley made her way down the hall. Her bladder felt like it was about to burst. The constant urge to pee was one of the unpleasant side effects of carrying a child.

"Oh, hi Emma,"

She waved a shy smile at the new girl before slamming the doors of one of the stalls behind her.

When she walked out again, Emma Swan was still standing there and washing her hands with a thick coat of foam soap.

"You are late."

"I know."

Emma had spent the entire morning stuck in a discussion with Nolan and his partner. These two were obviously trying to play the good cop and bad cop game with her.

Maybe, she wasn't as smart as they were but Emma knew they were keeping the important things to themselves. There had to be something serious going on at this school. The sooner she would find out about it, the sooner she would get out of this charade and back to Henry and her old life.

"Mills is going to be mad at you. She seems in a bad mood today anyway. Did you go to the Dance yesterday? Something happened with Wolfe. She spiked the punch. Now, Mills has ordered her to clean the library after class. I think, she doesn't really mind. Ruby has it bad for Belle."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. She rinsed off her hands carefully and dried them off. Then she fished out some lip balm and dabbed a bit of it on her pouted mouth.

"I am glad that Ruby didn't get suspended for spiking the punch. Also, I don't care about what Mills thinks in the slightest."

Emma noticed that it was surprisingly easy to speak out the words. If only she repeated them often enough, one soon day she would believe them herself. The truth was that she cared. She cared too deep, too much and too pointless.

She fed on the memory of the stolen kiss between her and Regina. It made her heartbeat skip to memorize the sensations of lips and tongues molting against each other. Yet, it also left bitter aftertastes. Regina and she, it was a dead end with no way out.

Mary Margaret had been very understanding but Nolan had made it clear that he didn't approve.

"Gosh, my back is killing me."

Ashley pressed her hands against her lower back and groaned before steading her balance by leaning against the sink.

"How far along are you?"

"32 weeks, 6 more to go."

"Oh that it not much more time. Have you picked out a name yet?"

The girl nodded her head and smiled.

"Alex if it is a boy and if it is a girl…Alexandra,"

"I like Alexandra. You don't know the sex yet? Wow, that was the first thing I wanted to know when I-"

Emma stopped herself midsentence and coughed. She lowered her head close to the faucet to drink a sip of cold water. Think before you speak, Swan. Once again, she had almost said something that could reveal her true identity.

"I mean, if I were pregnant I would love to know the sex of my baby."

"You must think I am so dumb. Only morons get pregnant while they are still at school."

"I don't think you are stupid. Do you have any clue how many teenage mothers are out there? And most of them do a pretty good job raising their kids."

"I am not ready. I feel like I am supposed to be ready but I am so not. Everyone seems to know it."

Ashley cradled her rounded stomach. Emma was so nice. None of her class mates had asked her about the baby names before. For most of the time people simply stared at her bump. People stuck their heads together to whisper about her behind her back.

"Maybe you need more help. What is with the baby's father?"

Ashley laughed bitterly.

"He doesn't want anything to do with us."

She bit her lower lip to suppress the tears of frustration. No, she had cried enough over him for a lifetime now. It needed to stop. He wasn't worth her tears.

"It's fucking unfair, you know. He can just go on with his life and pretend we never happened."

"Guys can be idiots. You don't need him. What about your parents? Are they being supportive?"

"My Dad died when I was eleven. My stepmom, she lets me be but I am a burden to her, nothing more. I have a scholarship for a college but I don't think I can go with the baby."

Emma felt bad for Ashley. She reminded her badly of herself when she had been pregnant with Henry. It was hard to have nobody to rely on but yourself. It also made you stronger in the long run.

"We should go back to class now. Do you have a good excuse for being late?"

No, she didn't. Emma tugged her shirt lower to expose her left shoulder a bit before entering the classroom behind Ashley. Maybe a bit of bare skin would distract Regina enough to forget about being mad. People were that simple sometimes, right?

"Miss Boyd. There you are again. I was wondering if you had started giving birth in the restroom. Go to your seat and finish your essay."

Regina's eyes narrowed before she turned to Emma. She looked her over from head to toe, noticing the small black bra stripe on Emma's shoulder. Black underwear, hmm? Regina felt suddenly warmer between her legs.

"Swan, you are thirty minutes late."

"I am sorry."

"You will be way sorrier by the end of this day."

Regina's voice came out in a harsh tone. She was glad that Emma had come at last. There was no way she could let it show. If she got soft on Emma now, it would send out a wrong message to the rest of the students.

"My office, straight after your last class, Miss Swan. Don't be late. Or you won't have any free afternoons for the rest of the semester. Are we clear about this?"

Emma had spent the rest of the school day counting the minutes until she would be alone with Regina. It was strange. For a regular student getting detention at the principal's office wasn't something they would look forward to.

"Take a seat,"

Regina didn't look up from her desk as Emma entered the office. It was way easier to be strict with her when she didn't look at the big eyes in Swan's face.

Emma looked around in the room. It was sterile and cold. There weren't many personal touches. The book shelf behind Regina's desk was filled with leather bound copies of books. There was a statue of a wooden horse standing on the edge of the spotless glass desk. Emma touched its back with her fingertips. A while ago Henry had begged her to allow him riding lessons. They had been way too expensive for her to be able to afford them.

"Please, don't touch this."

Emma read the engraving at the bottom of the statue.

Regina Mills, 1th price

"You used to ride?"

"When I was a bit younger than you are now. I loved it."

"Why did you stop?"

"Riding is a hobby that requires a lot of time and passion. It turned out I lacked in both."

Emma noticed how a sad frown appeared on Regina's face while she spoke. Why would anyone stop with doing something they loved?

"You can't show up at school when it pleases you. We have schedules for a reason."

"I am sorry I was late this morning. It won't happen again."

"To be honest, I was afraid you wouldn't show up at school at all today. I'm glad you came."

Regina lifted her head and smiled.

"You surprised me. Very few people manage to do that."

"Why did you think I wouldn't come back? Because of the kiss? That would be childish."

Regina hissed through her teeth. Damn it. Why did she have to bring it up? Why couldn't Emma just pretend last night had been nothing but a blurry alcohol-infused dream?

"Lower your voice. If someone overhears us, we are both screwed. I told you it can never happen again. We need to forget about it. Do you understand?"

"You can't tell me what to do. You kissed me back last night. It meant something. You denying it won't make it undone."

Emma stood up from her chair. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and took a step closer towards the glass table separating her from Regina. The physical distance was painful to her.

"It means I was weak. It was a moment of weakness, nothing more, no matter what you try to make out of it."

"You know nothing about what being weak means, Regina."

"Don't call me by my first name. It's Ms. Mills to you, always."

Emma leaned over the table. Her face was close enough to Regina's now to smell the woman's perfume when she inhaled her next breath.

"You like being on top. That is so hot about you."

"Watch your mouth, Emma. You are going to get yourself in trouble."

The muscles in Emma's face mimicked a smile. She backed off and leaned back in the seat, tugging on the sleeve of her shirt to expose more shoulder.

"We have rules at this school regarding the students clothing. Stomachs, thighs and shoulders need to be covered."

"Really? That's ridiculous and old-fashioned."

"You are being a brat. Emma, you need to focus on your education, not on trying to seduce me. There is a life outside this school walls waiting for you. It's my job to prepare you for it, nothing more."

"Can we at least talk about us?"

"What us are you talking about? You and I together that is a thing that is going to happen when day and night become one. Do me one favor, forget about the kiss. I already have."

Regina was a skilled liar. She had been tossing around in bed all night, replaying the feeling of Emma's lips against hers until she had woken up moist and pulsing between her thighs. The girl was going to be the death of her. She couldn't let this happen.

"I can help remind you if your memory is this bad."

Emma jumped from her chair again and was around the table before Regina could manage to stop tried to keep her mouth hard when Emma kissed her but as soon as she felt the girl's mouth her lips betrayed her brain and softened. She groaned when Emma's tongue slide between them to touch the roof of her mouth.

"We can't do this, Emma."

"Can't but still we do. I plan on kissing you again. You won't stop me."


	17. Cup of Tea

Chapter 17

Ruby Wolfe knew she was in trouble in more than one way.

The headmistress had seen her spiking the punch at the Dance. There was nothing she could do to make it undone.

Ruby was also sure Regina reaction that night had more to do with the dance she had shared with Emma than with anything else. It sucked how Emma was being so monosyllable about what had happened with Regina later. So far, she had only told her Regina had driven her home in her car.

How being driven home could result in tearing your dress apart, it was beyond Ruby. All, she knew now was that she was screwed. Damaged as it was there was no way Ruby sell the dress. She had spent a hundred dollar on a dress that was ruined beyond repair. Emma had offered to help her pay for it but Ruby hadn't accepted.

Granny would pay the credit card bill but would surely force her to do slave work at the Diner for the following months to come.

At least her punishment at school included spending time around Belle and not an embarrassing phone call to her grandmother letting her know that Ruby got suspended again for a week or longer.

"You can start with dusting the shelves over there."

Belle pointed to the shelves at the side before sticking her nose back between the pages of her book. She was in a bad mood today. Reading one of her novels often managed to cheer her up. Elsa was being so cold to her. What was this nonsense about not riding to school together anymore? It was like she was afraid of being seen together. It was a ridiculous fear and needed to stop.

Ruby grabbed the cleaning supplies and walked over to the shelf. She took the books in it out and wiped the dust off of each one of them. Then, she cleaned the shelf itself and placed the books back in. It was a slow work. It would take her a week at least until she would have the entire library cleaned. God, how many books were here?

"If you work as slow as this, it will take twice as long until you get finished."

Ruby dropped the book she was holding and kneeled down to pick it up again.

"I don't want to go home. Granny is going to be pissed at me when she finds out."

"For spiking the punch? She needs to lock up her liquor supply better if she wants to keep you away from it."

Ruby sat down at the edge of Belle's table. It was so easy to talk to her. If only she was a bit older and Belle wouldn't be all eyes for Elsa Arendelle. She really needed to try dying her hair blonde if that was what Belle preferred.

"She won't say a word about the incident with the punch. But she will be mad at me for using the emergency credit card she trusted me with."

"Is it bad?"

"Would be less if I could bring both dresses I bought home. Jeez, 100 fucking Dollars. Why not 2 million. It would make little difference since I am pretty much broke."

Belle poured some tea into a cup and handed it to Ruby.

"Everything looks different after a good cup of Earl Grey."

"You are a hopeless optimist, Belle. It must be because you are in love."

Belle sipped on her tea. A joyful glow spread over her face. Yes, she was in love. Belle wanted to share her happiness with the whole world. Elsa wouldn't even kiss her anymore when they were close to the school property. It was all because of this Zelena witch who had intimidated her.

"You are blushing, Belle."

"Is it so obvious to see that I am in love?"

"Well, I have eyes. You and Anna's sister have it bad for each other."

Ruby smiled, exposing the piercing above her front teeth. She tugged on it with the tip of her tongue.

"I want to make everything official but Elsa doesn't want that. I try to be patient but it's so hard. Sometimes I feel like she's ashamed of being with me. Relationships with people in the closet can be tough."

"It's probably not you but her family that is holding her back. Ingrid Arendelle always looks like she just swallowed something terrible sour and Anna…oh my god, I think, she believes you can get pregnant from tongue kisses."

Ruby giggled.

"I can borrow you the money if you want. Why did you buy two dresses if you can't afford them?"

"One was for Emma. We planned on selling them afterwards but she somehow managed to rip the side of hers."

"You brought her a dress? How sweet! Are you two dating now?"

"No, we are not. Emma is just a good friend, nothing more. She is in love with someone else. It's a complicated."

Belle loved a bit of gossip to sweeten her long days in the school library. She lifted the cup with tea to her mouth again, carefully sipping on the hot liquid.

"Why is it complicated? Who is it? Let me guess…Fisher? Gosh, that is pointless. The girl only has eyes for Eric."

"I can't tell you who it is. It's one of the teachers, you know. Emma has it bad for her."

"Poor girl, crushing on a teacher is hopeless. Things like this never end well. It is like in that one book I just read a while ago."

Belle could transfer any real life situation to a novel she had read.

"Maybe Emma would like to read the book? I can see if I have it somewhere in the back. Let me check."

She rose from her chair and walked off.

Damn it. Ruby felt her heartbeat drumming in her ears. Belle was too nice. It was impossible not to fall in love with her. She was sweet like a whole glass of sugary cherries. Why couldn't there be two Belles? It would make this world a more perfect place.

In an attempt to distract herself from her own thoughts, Ruby started cleaning again. She pulled some books out of another shelf.

Fairytales?

She wiped the leather cover of the book and was just about to place it back in its spot when she noticed the loose brick stone behind. Curiosity took over. Quickly, she pushed the other books in the shelf to the side too.

Ruby tugged on the brick stone. It gave in easily. She gasped when she noticed the plastic bags with the pills that had been hidden beneath it.

For a few minutes, she felt paralyzed. Ruby Wolfe was smarter than most people were giving her credit for. She knew these were drugs. She also knew that it would be the right thing to do to go straight to the headmistress with this.

Ruby hesitated. Maybe, it would get Belle into trouble because the drugs had been found in the library. She would not risk giving Mills a chance to get rid of Belle. She was the one thing at this school that made it worth coming here each day.

She stuffed the little plastic bags into the depth of her purse and closed up the wall again. Whoever had tried to hide the drugs there would be mad for sure. Ruby rubbed her sweating hands together. Maybe she could hide the pills somewhere out of school to make sure the police would find them.

Belle returned. It took all of Ruby's acting skills to pretend nothing had happened.

"You didn't find the book?"

"Yes, I can't find the book anywhere. Maybe I took it home with me. I will check and let you know, okay?"

"No problem, Belle. Look, I think I have enough of book dusting for one day. Can I continue finishing this tomorrow?"

Belle nodded.

"Sure, the books will still be here waiting for you tomorrow. Have you given any thought about me borrowing you the money? The offer is up."

"It's very nice of you, but I can't accept. I will find another way to get the money together. Have a good evening, Belle."

She walked off, trying to keep her legs from quivering. Ruby felt like the plastic bags in her purse were weighing a thousand pounds.

Belle had just gotten herself settled back in her chair and opened her book again when two late visitors entered the library.

She forced her mouth into a polite smile.

"Mr. Gold, how nice to see you again this soon. How can I help you?"

He leaned on his cane, digging his bony fingers into it. His body was crippled and useless but his mind, oh his mind was still young and full of willpower. Drugs had taken the one thing in his life from him that held meaning to it. He had lost his son Neal to his addition. It had killed whatever had once been human inside his heart. What was left was an empty, broken shell.

"Belle, would you be a darling and help me find this book here? Our dear Zelena here lost her copy. We need it to help preparing next month's tests for the sophomores."

Belle suppressed a sigh before nodding her head. Why could this man never show up at decent times? He was making her late again. Also, why did he have to bring this witch Zelena with him? She had been awful to Elsa and it had made Belle vivid when she heard about it. Belle felt like dropping a heavy book on Zelena's ginger-head.

"The Chemistry books we have are all in section D. I will be right back with you in a minute."

As soon as Belle walked off, Gold turned to his secret hiding-place.

"We should keep it at Mom's house. That would be saver."

"Will you be quiet? At home? At home, if they find the pills in one of our houses, what would that look like? You need to start using that pretty head of yours for thinking."

He stuck his hand into the hole in the wall. His fingers touched dusty brick stone but nothing more. Gold moved his hand faster, trying to fish out the plastic bags. They couldn't have disappeared. It was impossible.

"They are all gone."

"What do you mean they are gone? I spent the whole last weekend making new pills. Do you think I enjoy spending time brewing this crap together?"

"Keep your voice down, Zelena. Someone found our supply and helped himself. I hope the idiot won't swallow all pills at once or dare to try selling them."

"Mr. Gold! I can't find the book!"

"Keep looking, Belle. I am so grateful for your help, deary!"

He pushed Zelena against her shoulder.

"Quickly, close this the books in front of it. We need to figure out who stole our pills."

Zelena nodded her head. She was too deep in this whole mess. All her life she had craved and begged for her anyone's love or affection. It had filled her with pride when her Gold had asked her for helping him. She didn't like the thought of selling drugs to students at first but the money suffocated her bad conscience soon enough.

"Our fingerprints are on those bags. If someone goes to the police, we are both screwed."

"Calm yourself. You only get that nasty rash on your face again if you get agitated like this. Act as if nothing happened. It's the right thing to do."

He took her hand, noticing the golden watch around her wrist.

"New?"

She blushed.

"A gift from my new boyfriend,"

Zelena felt her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest. She was in love. All her life, she had being made feel like she was a third wheel. Now, finally someone was cherishing her.

Gold only cherished her because he needed her help to support his dirty works. It had been enough for a long while. Not anymore.


	18. Old Soul

Chapter 18

Emma would be Regina's undoing. There was nothing Regina could do to stop it. The girl had gotten too deep underneath her skin already.

Regina felt the tingles spreading down her skin as her torturous mind replayed the forbidden kisses they had shared again and again.

If only Emma wasn't a student.

If only she wasn't her teacher.

If only she could stop that irresistible draw between her and Emma.

"Regina?"

She looked up from her desk and glared at her secretary. Why was it so complicated to grasp that she didn't wish any disturbances today? All she wanted was to be alone and martyr herself with forbidden thoughts about Emma Swan.

"What?"

"That man is here again. I think he's drunk."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well, then bring him when you are incapable of obeying simple wishes."

The woman cringed. She opened the door wider and waved her hand at the dark haired man waiting a few steps behind her.

"Good evening, your majesty. It seems like your chambermaid is of a foul mood this day."

"Killian, what the hell are you doing here? I don't wish to see anyone."

He sat down at the chair across from her desk and smirked.

"Why so bitter?"

"None of your business,"

"Tinks has told me you have something naughty going on with one of your students."

"Your wife needs to stop telling you everything. You two gossip worse than any old women."

He pulled out a flask and lifted it to his mouth while keeping his eyes on Regina.

"Want some?"

"I don't drink during the day and you should quit it too."

Killian took another gulp and coughed.

"This is just unsweetened iced tea. Tastes like shit but who cares?"

"You are not drunk?"

"I wish I was. I don't know what to do with myself when I am sober."

Regina leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. If he wasn't drunk, why had he acted that part in front of her secretary?

"You can't tell anyone about me and Emma. It would bring me into deep troubles."

He pressed his fist against his lips, pretending to lock up his mouth with an invisible key.

"So, Emma is her name. What's about her that makes your cunny weep?"

"You are one sick bastard. It's not like that. I try to stay away from her as much as I can. It's a hard struggle though."

He nodded his head.

"That's why Tinks asked me to come here. She said you could use some moral support."

Regina clicked her tongue. It had been very long since she had seen her best friend's husband sober. He was more talkative and way too observing for Regina's liking.

"I don't need a babysitter and surely not you."

"I know."

He ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes. Regina wasn't his favorite person to spend time around. She had a stone instead of a heart. He wondered how one of her students had developed a crush on her. Maybe the girl was a bit on the pain loving side?

"Killian, why are you really here? Talk, I don't have all day to waste with you."

"I need a job, desperately. The adoption agencies won't accept us when I don't have one. You know how Tinks is with this whole baby thing."

Regina nodded.

"You know I love your wife, but for what should I hire you? As a bad example to the kids?"

He grinned and sipped on the flask again. Was there really only tea in it? Regina took a deeper breathe, trying to see if she could smell any scent of rum. There wasn't any. He was sober.

"I do whatever job you give me."

"We need a new janitor. You can start your job with plumbing the girls' restroom on the second floor. They always flush down tampons and it causes problems."

"That's gross."

Regina granted him a wide toothy smile.

"I am sure you have seen blood before as a soldier. It's the only job here that I have for you. Take it or leave it."

He cursed her under his breathe when he walked out of the office a couple of minutes later.

Regina had just started working through the pile of essays on her desk when the secretary knocked again.

"I am sorry, Regina. Your appointment for the new guidance counselor is here. I must have forgotten to cancel it for today. Do you want me to send the women home?"

Regina closed the folder she was holding between her hands. She detested shrinks. They lived to tell people they were crazy. But it was a position the school needed to hire someone for.

"How does she look like?"

"Uhm, I don't understand?"

"Why aren't you capable of answering a simple question I address? I want to know what that woman looks like. Does she have any facial piercings? Does she seem stoned?"

"No, no, she's not one of those. She's a pretty little thing with long black curls."

Mary Margaret folded her hands neatly in her lap as she sat on a plastic chair in front of Regina Mills office. She had made it. The pride made her feel warm from the inside out. The microphone was secured in the necklace around her neck. Her scalp was itching terribly from the wig she had put on. It was a necessity. For the fifth time since she had left her apartment this morning she checked her reflection in a hand mirror.

"Fairest of them all,"

David's word rung in her ears like a song's melody you didn't like but had listened to on the radio one time too often.

She took several deep breaths and sorted her thoughts. Her character needed to convince Regina Mills. Once she was hired to work at the school, it would grant her access to all the rooms. The dealer, if they were still selling at school had to store his supply somewhere. They needed to brew their crap together somewhere. The chemistry lab was what she was going to check first.

"Ms. Mills is ready to see you now, Miss Snow."

Mary Margaret walked through the opened door. It was cold in the office. Not by temperature, but by the frosty atmosphere in it. Regina Mills didn't smile back at her when she greeted Mary Margaret.

"Miss Snow,"

Regina reached her hand out to shake Mary Margaret's.

"I am so happy to meet you. I would love to work as a guidance teacher at this school very much."

"We can't pay you much."

Money was always an issue with people. Regina didn't see any benefit in wasting too much of it for a person that was of no actual value for the school. She had enough trouble with Dr. Hopper who had opened his own private practice downtown because it would bring him more income than the job at the school.

"I am sure we will find something we can agree on." Mary Margaret smiled so big it was making her jaw muscles cramp. "I love working with kids. It brings me joy."

"Some of the kids here aren't children anymore. They are young adults who think they know what life is about when in truth they know nothing at all."

Mary Margaret shifted in her seat. Her hands felt clammy and she rubbed them on the fabric of her knee-long skirt.

"I worked with teenagers before. It's a challenge that I love to take on. Some of them need a lot of guidance. I would like to say that am the right person for the job."

For a moment Regina hesitated. Then she walked over to the counter at the left side of her office and pulled it open.

"See, all these charts? They are all old files from your precursor, Dr. Hopper. Most cases are pretty harmless. We have only a few problem children to deal with."

"Anyone in particular you are worrying about currently?"

Regina chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to choose her next words carefully. She didn't want to make any bells go off in that shrink's head.

"There is this one Senior girl who just started here a few weeks ago. I can't wrap my head around it. Something is just odd with that girl."

"How do you mean that?"

Mary Margaret straightened her back and folded her hand neatly in her lap. She wanted to look interested but in no way too curious.

"Are you assuming she's taking drugs or something like that? How horrible!"

Regina shook her head no. The police had been all over the school last year after the incident with Jefferson. The boy was only a weird junkie but unfortunately his uncle was a high animal at the FBI. That was why the case had caused such a tumult.

The school had been searched. All the teachers and several students had been questioned. They had found nothing. Probably because it was more likely that Jefferson had managed to sneak the drugs in from outside. Still, it was the fault of the school that the boy had nearly killed himself on school property. This failure, it was the reason why the school board had forced Josephine Blue to step back from her position as headmistress. Cora had made sure the job would be handed over to her younger daughter.

"Ms. Mills?"

"It's nothing like that. Emma is not the type who turns to such things. She seems very mature for her age."

"Why are you worrying about her then?"

Regina pressed her hands into tight fists underneath the glass table. She needed to be more careful. Maybe though, this Miss Snow would be helpful to understand how Emma's mind worked.

"I think she had to grow up too quickly. She is very smart. But when you ask her things that were part of last year's curriculum, her memory seems blank. How can that be?"

"Maybe she hasn't paid lots of attention to her education up until recently."

"Students that are lazy don't suddenly tend to change their mind. Emma, it is like she is an old soul in a teenage body."

"If you'd decide to hire me, you could make Emma see me. I would love to work with her. She seems interesting. Old souls are fascinating to me."

Regina decided to give it a try. Only for a month, she told Mary Margaret who was grinning widely when she shook the headmistress's hand.

"I am sure we will be working great together."

Mary Margaret was guided to the small office that Dr. Hopper had left behind a few weeks ago.

As soon as the door closed behind her, she dialed David's number.

"Guess where I am?"

"I'm sure you will tell me in a minute. I am too lazy to start guessing."

"You are talking to Storybrooke High's new Guidance Teacher."

She could hear him slurp long at something before he spoke up again.

"Mills hired you? Wow, that's awesome. Have you figured out something interesting yet?"

"Regina Mills has it pretty bad for our Emma. She thinks that Emma is an old soul. Isn't that romantic?"

"You are there to find evidence for our case. Don't forget about that Mary Margaret. Good luck."

He disconnected the call with a chuckle in his voice. Mary Margaret could feel how the joy she had felt just minutes ago was sagging. David had the romantic tactfulness of an ice cube.

She had never experienced true love herself but she believed in its existence in the same way little children believe in fairytales. What if Emma and Regina were truly made for each other? It would cause her own Karma some severe damage, if Mary Margaret would work against it.

She tugged on the long strands of hair falling into her face. She needed to figure something out.

Love like the truth would always find a way. Sometimes you just needed to dig a bit deeper to get results.


	19. Weakness

Chapter 19

Emma nibbled halfheartedly on a bacon and egg sandwich. Ruby had graciously shared lunch with her.

They were sitting outside today. It was a nice warm day. Here they would be safe from prying teacher's eyes Ruby was free to chain-smoke. She was looking over her back every two seconds. It was like she was on the run from something.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked her friend while she washed down the salty taste of crispy bacon with a can of diet coke. "You seem so nervous today."

"It's nothing."

Ruby felt like her deodorant was shamefully losing its battle against cold sweat. The plastic bag with the pills was still in her backpack. She had been determined to throw it away, but then she couldn't. These pills were probably worth a shit load of money. Money was something she needed to accomplish her dreams.

Would it make her a very bad person, if she tried to sell, just a bit of it? Just once?

"Ruby, please, you can talk to me. It's no need to eat that lip ring of yours. We still have more sandwiches left."

The girl flinched and grabbed another sandwich. Her Granny always made her enough to feed an army of hungry students. If only she would be so enthusiastic in supporting Ruby's dream of becoming a tattoo artist.

"It's nothing."

"Look, if it is about the money for the dress, I promise to pay you back. I tend to keep my promises. It might take me a while though."

"Have you considered taking another job? I can ask Granny if you could work some hours at the dinner. We are usually busy at the weekends."

Emma shook her head. Saturdays were reserved for spending time with Henry. She missed him so much. If only this whole farce here would be over soon.

Why couldn't David and Mary Margaret simply tell her what she was supposed to find? It would make things so much easier.

"Emma, do you want to work at the Diner?"

"I already have a job on Saturday. I am babysitting."

"Really? That's nice. Are you good with kids?"

"Well, I am doing pretty okay with this one."

Emma leaned back against the brick wall behind her and sighed. She had never been separated from her son for such a long time. For all her life, she had just functioned to meet all of Henry's needs. Now, all her own desires and wishes were stirring up inside her.

Once this whole mess was fixed and the threat of jail was over, she would go back to school for real. She could take classes at a night school if she found a babysitter for Henry.

"What do you two think you are doing out here?"

Regina's voice was harsh. There was a bit of grass stain on the fabric of her grey suede pumps. Why was it so difficult for Emma to stay out of trouble? It was like the girl was a magnet for it. Was she getting some kick out of getting punished?

"Drop that cigarette, Wolfe. I would give you detention but that would steal away precious dusting time at the school library. Next time you try inflicting lung cancer on yourself, do it outside of school property."

Ruby's face resembled the bright red highlights in her hair. She stubbed out the cigarette she was smoking and got up on her feet.

"I am sorry, Ms. Mills."

"Get out of my eye. You are running late for your chemistry coaching. If you fail, I will make sure that your second senior year isn't going to be half as much fun as this one was."

Ruby walked off, leaving Emma alone with Regina. It was suddenly like the air was thick and cold like black ice. Emma smiled before she continued to eat her sandwich as if nothing was bothering her.

Inside her it was boiling though. She felt her heart thundering. Her palms were sweating. Emma's breathing became a bit faster than it was necessary.

"Enjoying your sandwich, Miss Swan? You might want to get something a bit more filling since your dinner will be delayed today, again."

"I don't care if you give me detention."

Emma stood up, still holding the remainder of her sandwich between her fingers. She didn't feel hungry anymore, at least not for bacon and egg.

"That is the problem with you, Emma. You don't care enough about your future. You are smart, but terribly lazy. That is why you are going to fail two of your classes."

Crap.

Emma knew this wasn't real. Still, she had liked to tell herself that she was doing a pretty decent job as a student.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you sure that you don't care about getting detention?"

Emma tossed the rest of her sandwich into the nearby trash can. Her eyes moved down to Regina's legs and up to the formfitting dress. It would feel so remarkably good to run her hands over those curves, just once. Just that once would never be enough though.

"You know how much I love spending alone time with you." She stepped close to Regina and smiled. "It makes you nervous. Doesn't it? It makes you nervous because you want me. It drives you crazy."

"You are overestimating your charm. I should stay away from you. It would be best for both of us."

Regina turned around. Her knees felt like the bones in it had turned into flabby gelatin. She kept her head high; placing one foot in front of the other as she made her way back to the teacher's lounge.

"Are you well, Regina? You are looking a bit flushed."

Elsa sipped on the glass of ice water in front of her. The headmistress's cheeks were glowing. Had she been out in the sun for too long?

"I am sensitive to heat sometimes."

Regina sat down, crossing her left leg over the right one. She hated the way Emma Swan was making her feel. It had taken a lot of her self-control not to push the girl against the wall and ravish her mouth again.

Hell, she wanted to be that disgusting little piece of bacon that she sucked on so greedily. Emma was turning her into a pulsing mess of untamable desires.

"It's too warm today for my liking. Sometimes I prefer the cold."

"So do I." Elsa nodded her head. "I am more like a winter person. Winter is very romantic, don't you think? With all the snow and clear blue skies?"

"I'm afraid I am not a romantic at heart."

"But you teach literature. That means you must have a liking for romance."

Regina shrugged her shoulders. Love was weakness. Right now, Emma was hers. She would get over it. She would suffocate and bury these forbidden emotions, if it would kill her.

She needed to make sure the girl wouldn't be here again next school year. Regina's mouth morphed into a polite smile.

"Elsa, I would like to ask you for a favor if you don't mind."

The blonde eagerly nodded her head. She was the kind of person who mostly had trouble saying no if anyone demanded something from her.

"Sure, Regina, what is it that you need from me?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to give one of our senior students some much needed private lessons in Science. She is not stupid, just lazy. It seems like she hasn't paid attention to school for too long."

"If she fails, maybe she can try again next school year? Some kids only learn the hard way."

Regina would have agreed with Elsa – under normal circumstances. Some of the students really did much better the second time around.

This was Emma Swan, she was talking about. If she failed this school year, it would mean another torturous year of enduring to have the girl close, but not close enough.

No, Regina, was determined that Emma needed to pass enough classes so she would graduate and vanish out of her life, once and for all. Regina couldn't guarantee for anything if Emma stayed within her reach for much longer.

"I think Emma really wants to graduate. She has been emancipated for two years and finishing school is an important step into adulthood."

"Alright, I can start giving her some lessons next Monday after my regular classes."

"How about you start right away this weekend? There is an important test coming up on Tuesday and trust me, one day, will not be enough to fix all the knowledge gaps she has."

The piece of ice in Elsa's mouth crunched under her teeth. She was bad at telling people no but this time, she had to.

"This weekend is bad for me. We are taking my brother to a riding stable. They are specializing in riding therapy for children."

"Well, it's your brother who is going to ride, not you, isn't it? I'm sure you will find enough time to teach some science to Emma Swan."

"Regina, I'm sorry, but I can't. It's a family weekend."

Regina's patience for people denying her wishes was very limited. She needed Emma to pass the stupid test on Tuesday. Damn it, the girl would pass even if she had to manipulate the test result herself.

"You know, Ms. Arendelle, there are people at this school who would like to see you go." Regina purred the words in a melodic sing-song. "You have a friend in me for now. One should never disappoint their friends."

Elsa exhaled through her mouth. Her nose felt stuffy. Maybe she was coming down with a cold. It wasn't like she didn't want to help Regina out. It was quite flattering that she had come to her for help. This weekend had been planned for a while now though. She wanted to finally introduce Belle officially as her girlfriend to her aunt and siblings.

"I can't stay away from the riding stable. I promised my brother I would come and watch him ride. But maybe, if Emma agrees to meet us there, I could make some room for a bit of coaching."

"Perfect!" Regina petted Elsa's shoulder. "Thank you for your help. I appreciate it a lot."

"I give you the address of the riding stable. There's a bus station about a mile away, if she doesn't have a car."

"Perfect."

Regina took the piece of paper after Elsa had scrawled down the address. She flinched as soon as she read the location.

Had they build the place up again? The stable had been barren for several years after the fire. They had investigated forever to figure out the cause of the burn but in the end, it had come down to an accident. Someone had probably dropped a cigarette into a trash without paying attention if it was really out.

"I'll pass on the address to Emma. Thanks for your help, Elsa."

"Anytime," Elsa's mouth turned into a frosty smile that barely lifted the edges of her mouth upwards for a split second. "Now, excuse me, I need to get a book from the library for my next class."

Regina nodded. The hint of sparkling in Elsa's eyes told her that the young teacher wasn't heading for the library to look for a book. A wave of jealousy swapped through Regina. All her life she had learned to rely on nobody but herself. Being strong was most important to her. Weak people got smashed like worthless little insects.

How soothing would it be though to be able to have someone you could be weak with? The thought was too much for Regina's mind to grasp it fully. Between Emma and her could never be what was between Belle and Elsa. Her attraction to the girl was fucked up. The age-gap was making a proper, acceptable relationship impossible.

Regina knew, knew it deep within the core of her heart. There would never be any other she would like to be weak with more than with Emma Swan.


	20. Stables

Chapter 20

"Mom! Are you excited for the horses too?"

Henry fidgeted around in his seat. It was way too hard to sit still when you knew that you were going to an exciting place. He loved animals. Horses were among his favorites. He was going to ride a real horse today for the first time. It was going to be wonderful!

Emma smiled as wide as her jaw allowed it before the muscles in it started cramping. What she wanted was alone time with her son. It was wrong to let the boy experience free time activities that were unaffordable for her.

Henry was so happy right now. She loved nothing more than seeing him happy.

"I'm sure your mother is very excited, just like you." Nova said, tugging on the sleeves of her blouse. So far Emma hadn't spoken more than a few words since they had picked her up. Was she unhappy they were going to the riding stable today? Maybe she would have rather spent some time alone with the boy?

"You need to promise me to be careful when you are on the horse. Hold on tight to the reins and listen to what the riding instructor tells you."

"Yes, Mom, I will. Are you going to ride too? I get the white horse, if they have one. Can I?"

Emma shifted in her seat. She had never been on top of a horse. One of her foster families had taken her to a stable as a kind but she had been afraid of the huge animals to go near them.

Now, it was way too expensive for her to pay for such a hobby. The trip to the riding stable would stay an exception. David had insisted she said yes to Regina's suggestion on taking private lessons with Elsa Arendelle.

No, it wasn't like Emma didn't want to pass Science class. It would make her feel less like a failure if she did. Why on earth did they need to hold these lessons on the weekend? Mary Margaret had suggested that Emma could take Henry and Nova with her to the riding stable. The two FBI agents could be annoyingly convincing when they were trying to talk someone into doing things.

So, Emma had agreed on going to the riding stable. Henry's eyes had glowed with excitement when she had told him about their plans for today. She knew that should he find a liking in riding, he would constantly plead for it in the future.

"We are here,"

Emma killed the engine and stepped out of the car, stretching her back.

"Let's find the riding instructor and then Mommy needs to leave you with Nova for a bit. Promise me to be a good boy, will you?"

Henry nodded his head. His stomach was rumbling. He was hungry. Nova had tried to make him eat oatmeal for breakfast. Didn't she know that he found oatmeal yucky? He hadn't eaten anything for breakfast and it would be long until lunch time would come up. Maybe he could have a candy bar until then.

"Can I have something sweet?"

"Maybe later, Kid. I have to see if we can buy anything here."

She took Henry's hand. When she marched over the muddy parking lot, she noticed a familiar rusty-red car parked a bit further away. What was Ruby doing here?

"Emma!"

Ruby waved her hand at her and grinned.

"It's so nice to see you here. I didn't know you were riding."

She pulled her backpack over her left shoulder.

"Is that the boy you are babysitting? He's so cute! He looks like he could be your little brother. Ma'am, you must be proud of him." Ruby shook Nova's hand before hugging Emma.

Emma prayed silently that Henry wasn't going to give her secret away by saying something wrong. Ruby was her friend, but she couldn't expect the girl to keep a big secret.

"Henry is going to ride for the first time today. Aren't you?"

"Oh wow, you must be excited. I bet you will be one amazing rider."

"Why do you have a ring in your nose?"

Ruby laughed, tugging playfully on her piercing. "I think it's pretty."

Emma pushed Henry's hair back with her fingers. It was getting too long. She needed to remind herself to tell Nova that they needed to take Henry to a hairdresser soon.

"Let's go. We need to find the riding instructor. Say goodbye to Ruby."

"Bye Ruby,"

"If you are looking for the riding instructor you need to head to the yellow building on the left." Ruby pointed into the direction. "I can show you the way, if you want."

"It seems like you've been here before."

Emma walked next to Ruby while she was holding Henry's hand. She missed the boy too painfully. Now that she was near him again, she didn't want to let go.

"I come here every few weeks to bring the rests of dried bread we have at the Diner. My Granny used to be friends with the former owners. The new purchaser agreed to continue the tradition. It would be a waste to throw away all that bread."

They entered the building and after exchanging a few friendly words, the riding instructor handed a helmet and a pair of boots to Henry.

"Look Mommy, I get real riding boots."

Ruby didn't notice that the boy was talking to Emma. Nova was standing behind her. The boy was so happy today. It was because he was with his mother. Nova felt the pain cramping in her chest. She would have given anything to have a little boy or girl look at her just once the way Henry was looking at Emma now.

"Why are you crying?" Ruby asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. I have allergies against hay. Maybe I'll step outside for a minute. Emma, you take care of Henry until everything is settled. Will you?"

Nova walked out. Emma kneeled down to help Henry put on the riding boots.

"I'll get the baskets with the bread. Hey, since Henry will be busy with riding do you want to hang out? I show you around a bit. I'll leave my backpack here so long."

Emma was supposed to meet up with Elsa in an hour. It was leaving her enough time for a little walk. Her legs felt stiff. She was spending too much time indoors at the moment. Last night she had spent up until one a. m. to finish the dreadful essay for Regina. Wasn't it enough to read a book? Was it necessary to take every word apart and word your opinion when you didn't truly have one?

"Come on, Emma, let's go. I don't have much time. Granny insists I come straight back to the Diner after dropping off the bread."

"Your grandmother is strict."

"She paid my credit card bill. I need to try sticking to her rules until I can pay her back. I figured something out though how to do it quick."

Ruby guided Emma through the hall. The walls were filled with colorful ribbons and several shelves with golden and silver trophies. A white framed black and white photograph caught Emma's attention. The young woman in it was holding the wooden horse that she had seen in Regina's office.

"She was pretty, wasn't she? That's Danielle Martin. One of the best riding instructors this place ever had. At least that's what Granny always tells me."

"Some people are good with animals. Why did you say was and not is pretty?"

"Danielle died long ago. There was a fire. Can you imagine a fire in a place filled with hay and dried wood?"

There was no way out. Elsa had been quiet during the long drive to the riding stable. Her heart was in her throat. She was so anxious to tell Ingrid and her sibling that Belle was her girlfriend. It was a huge step for her. One she was frightened to take.

"It's so nice that Belle came with us today."

Anna wiped chocolate from her brother's mouth before leaning forward.

"You will love the riding stable. It's awesome. Our parents used to bring us here every weekend when we were little."

"Anna, you are talking too much. I bet Ms. French's ears are already hurting."

Ingrid checked her reflection in the hand mirror and dabbed a bit of extra powder on her nose. Horses were disgusting animals full of nasty flees. The smell was repulsive. Why had she agreed to come here again?

"Anna, you take Olaf to his riding instructor, will you, darling? I have something to discuss with your sister and her friend."

She barfed the last word. It wasn't like Ingrid Arendelle had been born yesterday. She just wasn't dealing well with changes. Ingrid was a woman who preferred for things to stay exactly the way they are.

"Come on, Olaf. Do you have your bag? No, don't smear chocolate everywhere."

She wiped the boys hand with a sanitizer and pulled him out of the car.

"Welcome to the family, Miss French. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

Elsa felt like the blood from her brain was dropping into lower regions of her body. Ingrid knew? How could she know? Hadn't they been careful enough?

"Aunt Ingrid?"

"Do you think I am blind? I see the way you look at Belle. Then there's the fact you invited her to come with us today. You never brought anyone before. She must be special to you."

Elsa reached for Belle's hand. "Very special,"

"Well, that's it then. If she makes you happy, who am I to say anything against it?"

Ingrid laughed. The fine creases around her eyes got more prominent underneath the thick layer of make-up and powder. "Just promise me I don't have to be near when you tell Anna, okay? We know how prudish your sister is. It would give her a heart attack."

Elsa let go of Belle's hand. "Maybe you are right. We can wait a bit longer until we tell Anna, right?"

Belle's blue eyes darkened a bit. She had agreed to this family trip with the Arendelle's because she had high expectations for it. Elsa was finally starting to make progress. Her aunt seemed to be fine with her niece being gay. Now, it was time to tell her younger sister as well.

"Anna will still love you no matter what."

"You don't understand this. You don't know how my sister is like."

"Fine then, I don't understand. Maybe I don't want to."

She opened the door of the passenger seat. Crap, now she would have to walk that mile to the bus station with her best pair of shoes. Why again, had she put them on today? Oh right, to make an impression on her girlfriend's family. It was all for nothing. Elsa would never want to make their relationship official. Belle, was starting to lose her patience with her.

"I need to go after her,"

"Stay,"

Ingrid placed a cold hand on Elsa's shoulder, pushing the braid over to the other side. "She needs to give you time. Your sister, she's not as tolerant as I am. I don't mind when people are different. But Anna, you know how she got all religious after your parents' death? She could never accept you being gay."

Elsa leaned her head against her aunt's side. At least she had Ingrid to rely on. Her aunt wrapped her arm around her. A smile flickered upon the older woman's lips.

This had been easier than she expected it to be.

Regina had parked her car off the road to go for a long walk. She hadn't come close to the riding stable in years. The place was cursed. It was like every rock and tree around here reminded her of Danielle. At the beginning the pain had been so vibrant; she had felt like her heart was going to burst into countless little pieces that couldn't be put together anymore.

As she walked through the woods, enjoying the soothing silence of the forest, she felt at peace. Danielle had shown her what love was. Nothing, not even time would be able to take that away from her.

She sat down underneath a tree and closed her eyes. It was going to be fine. She needed to relax. You had to face your demons, sooner or later, right?

From further away she could hear the snorting of horses. Children laughed. Someone yelled. Danielle had always yelled a lot when Regina had taken too long to learn.

Regina got up on her feet and wiped the dust from her clothing. She hadn't been on horseback in years. But maybe it was like riding a bike?

Her heart was in her throat as she made it back to her car, determined to drive by the riding stable before going home again.

The ride was short and yet to Regina it felt like it took forever. They had bituminized the road leading to the stables. There was a big wooden sign, advertising for riding therapy. It was helping Regina to focus on the differences. The color of the fence was green now. Back then, it had been painted in a bright yellow color.

Her palm was dampish with perspiration when she pulled the key out of the ignition a few minutes later. She couldn't get out of the car. It was too much. Her muscles wouldn't obey. It was like she was paralyzed. Regina couldn't breathe.

"Regina?"

Emma knocked against the window of the car. Why had she come here today? Was Mills following her now?

Something seemed wrong. The headmistress was cramping her hand around the steering wheel and kept her eyes straight forward.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, holding the driver's door open. She noticed that Regina's legs were quivering. There was a bit of dirt on the cream-colored dress. Surely, Regina had no idea how to dress for such a place.

"Are you sick?"

She placed both her hands on Regina's shoulders to shake them gently. The skin on Regina's arms felt chilly. Maybe she really was sick? Emma wondered if she should call for someone to come and help her. But now, in the late evening hours, the riding stable was deserted. It had been an hour since Nova had taken Henry back with her. Emma didn't feel like going home to her empty apartment to be alone.

"I am fine."

Eventually Regina managed to press out some words. She felt dizzy. It was like her chest was tight. When she tried to climb out of the car, her legs gave in and she landed right in Emma's arms.

"Careful. You should better sit down a bit more. Is your blood pressure low?"

"I am fine." Regina repeated, more to herself than to Emma. "You don't have to take care of me. It's not necessary."

"You are terribly stubborn. Let me help you before you fall down and hurt yourself. You don't seem like your true self to me."

"What do you know about my true self?"

Regina snapped but she felt too giddy to throw a fit when Emma wrapped one arm around her shoulder to support her. They walked over to the nearby fence. Here, they sat down together.

"Are you feeling better? It looks like color is returning to your face."

"Does it matter?"

"I could call an ambulance if you are still unwell."

"I am not dying. Jeez, you kids today are so whiny. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Don't you know? I had a moment of weakness, nothing more."

Emma rolled her eyes. Regina had referred to her as a kid again. Why was she always doing that? Why was the truth so difficult for her to see? If only she could risk telling Regina the truth.

"I am not a child anymore."

Regina chuckled.

"I thought the same when I was around your age. Even when I was a bit younger than you are now."

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the fence. The smell of this place was the same. It reminded her of a peaceful time that had been destroyed long ago.

"How were you like when you were young?"

"Carefree, I guess. We are all carefree and innocent until something takes that away from us."

Emma placed her hand on Regina's and rubbed the pad of her thumb over the smooth skin.

"What happened?"

"I had a friend…a very close friend if you understand what that means, Emma."

"It means you were together. You can say it. Was she your girlfriend?"

Regina nodded. It was calming to have Emma caress her hand like this. She had been denying herself physical contact with the girl for so long. It was like her body was thirsty for it like the dry soil for rain.

"Would you care to come for a little walk with me? I'd like to show you something."

She guided Emma behind the stables that were reserved for the horses that were too old to be used for the riding school. She grabbed some carrots from a box and fed them to one of the animals, while she gently petted its head.

"Do you want to feed him too? He's very gentle."

"Will it bite off my hand?"

"I bet you taste good, even to an old horse. Don't be such a coward."

She stroked the animal's neck.

"My parents hired Danielle to give me private riding lessons over the summer." She grabbed another carrot to feed the horse. "She was a good teacher. I learned a lot from her."

Sadness made Regina's voice tremble while she spoke. "We clicked. I never click with anyone, but with her…everything was easy. It was like I could breathe fully for the first time in my life. I loved her very much. She loved me back."

"What happened?"

"She died. She died because she was here the day when the fire came. She was here because of me. Because I wanted to see her one more time before I had to go back to school."

"It sounds like you are blaming yourself." Emma held the bucket with the carrots up to another horse. It was safer to feed them this way, right? "I don't understand why."

"She could still be alive if I hadn't asked her to come to the stables the night before the fire. In the end it's her love for me that brought her here. It's my fault she died."

"You didn't burn down the stable, so I don't see you being guilty in any sense of the way. Why are you blaming yourself?"

Regina took the bucket from Emma's hands. The girl didn't understand. It was difficult for an outsider to grasp the agony she had been going through. She had thought for it to be able to break her, but it didn't. Maybe she was unbreakable.

"You didn't kill her." Emma's voice was very soft now. She brushed her fingers through Regina's hair. "It's not your fault that she died. It was an accident. That means it's nobody's fault."

She had heard people say those words to her before. Her mother had told her. The shrink her mother had sent her to see after she broke down after Danielle's dead. Even Tinkerbelle had told her that what happened wasn't her fault. Nobody had managed to make her feel less guilty. Feeling guilty was the one thing that kept her alive. It gave her energy to keep on going.

"It was an accident."

Emma's lips touched against Regina's forehead. She kissed her temples and brushed the hair behind Regina's ears.

"You must have loved her very much."

She kissed Regina right above her upper lip, pressing her mouth against the little scar there. Then, she brushed her thumb over it, wiping a bit of Regina's burgundy lipstick over it.

"How did you get this scar?"

"Fell down from my horse and the metal of my braces ripped through the skin. It bled terrible. I thought I was going to die."

"Was that the last time, you rode a horse?"

"When you fall down from a horse, you need to get back up into the saddle right afterwards. If you don't you will be too afraid to try again."

Emma kissed Regina's mouth. The brunette's lips softened. She didn't have the composure to hold back. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her closer. Her tongue swiped between the blonde's lips. Emma's mouth was warm and very sweet. Regina could feel her shivering a soft moan as her tongue circled the tip of hers. This was right. This was what she had denied herself for too long. It was like being dead and becoming alive.

Pleasure spread throughout Emma's body. She had one arm around the small of Regina's back and one fisting into silky brown hair, trying to keep her close. They kissed and when the contact of their mouths broke for a moment, Emma lowered her head to press her lips deftly against Regina's throat. She sucked hard, very much aware that her teeth were going to leave an angry red mark on the velvety skin.

The hand on Regina's back moved lower, cupping the roundness of Regina's backside. Blood was streaming hot through Emma's entire body. How far could she go before she would be stopped? Would she even be stopped this time?

"You're an exquisite beauty. I love your legs." Emma dropped to her knees, keeping her eyes on Regina's beautifully pink turned face. Her lips touched the fabric of Regina's silk stocking behind the knee. Soft moans of delight escaped Regina's throat. Her skin was prickling. The girl was sending millions of ants to crawl underneath her skin.

"Feels like silk," Emma mumbled before swiping her tongue up Regina's thigh. Her fingers grabbed the top lace part of the black stockings and started rolling it down. The skin underneath was very smooth. She worshipped the skin with her hands and her mouth. When, she kissed the inside of Regina's thigh, the brunette sucked in her breath.

"Say that you want me."

"You know I do. Don't you?"

Emma planted another moist kiss on Regina's thigh. "Knowing and having you say it, are two different things."

Regina sunk to her knees. She pulled Emma closer until the girl was finally straddling her lap.

"I want you more than it is good for the both of us."

She kissed her deep. Then, she sucked the blonde's upper lips between her teeth to nip on it playfully.

"You will be my very end."

Regina's mouth ghosted over Emma's face. She caressed it with her lips, leaving marks of lipstick on the pale skin. Her teeth nipped on the girl's silken eyelashes.

"You are beautiful, like a fairytale princess."

Regina moved her hand down Emma's chest. The girl had the body of a woman. Her hand quivered when she touched the top of Emma's cleavage.

"I don't have much of a princess in me."

"You don't see yourself the way I do. I see the things in you that you can't see."

Regina kissed her again. Tomorrow, she was going to regret all this, but today, she couldn't find it in her. It felt too good to have Emma close. Her body felt awakened. Regina moaned when Emma rocked her hips towards her.

"I want you badly,"

She whispered before pressing her mouth against Emma's again.


	21. Magic

Chapter 21

There was unfamiliar peace inside of Regina. It was calm, warm and perfect. Had she ever been feeling like this? She couldn't remember.

Her head was resting against Emma's chest. Regina closed her eyes, while pieces of straw were being pulled out of her hair with great care.

"Nobody can ever know about us."

"I know."

I mean it, Emma. We are both screwed when this comes out."

Emma pressed her lips against Regina's head. It smelled so good. Everything about Regina smelled better than the most exquisite perfume. She blew another kiss on the brown curls.

"Am I like your dirty little secret now?"

"It's more like we are each other's secret now." Regina responded with a sigh. "I wish I could have just met you a few years later. Destiny is one gruesome bitch."

Regina turned her head and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck to pull her closer. Their lips touched in a kiss. Emma moaned when she felt the tip of her beloved's tongue exploring the inside of her mouth.

"I can drop out of school. I am most likely to fail too many classes anyway."

"I won't allow you to ruin your life. Do you know why you are doing so poorly at school?"

Emma rested her chin upon Regina's head. There were still too many lies between them. In the end lies always ruined relationships sooner or later.

What if she told Regina the truth? No, she couldn't risk that. All she could do was to live in the moment.

"I am not the academic type."

"You are not lazy. You are smart. Sometimes though, I feel like you haven't been inside a school building for years."

Emma's facial muscles twitched. It was good that Regina couldn't see her face in this moment.

It was crazy how close she was to the truth, yet she was a million miles away from discovering it.

"I ditched a lot when I was younger,"

"Why did you do that?"

"What does it matter?"

"Your foster parents should have made sure you took your education serious. Did you have friends who made you ditch class?"

"There was a girlfriend I had. Her name was Lily. She was a bit crazy. We tried to run away from our foster families when we were sixteen. We did all sorts of crap. I was lucky the police never arrested us."

"This Lily doesn't sound like a good influence."

Emma sighed. Her hands stroked down Regina's hair to gently massage the muscles in her neck. "I sure can pick them."

"What does that mean?"

"I tend to fall in love with people who have a bad influence on me. Maybe it's me. I bring out the worst in people."

"People will do what they want to do. It's not because you let them. Look, this might sound strange coming from me, but I will not let you do something stupid, ever. I care too much about you."

"I care a lot about you too, Regina."

They kissed again. Their moans were suffocated by the other one's lips pressing deftly against their own. Time together was stolen, forbidden time. All these times passed by way too soon.

"How late is it?" Regina asked when she took a look out of the window, noticing it was pitch black outside now. For how long had they been inside the stable?

"It's after nine o'clock. Are you supposed to be anywhere?"

Regina cringed. She got up on her feet and tried to flatten her wrinkled dress. Her hair was a total mess. She pulled it back into a ponytail. Mother would be furious at her for not calling. The weekly Saturday night dinners were a bid deal to Cora.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Do you want me to drop you off at your apartment? I'd rather not have you take a bus in the middle of nowhere here."

The drive to Emma's place was quiet. They didn't know what to say. Too much between them had to stay unsaid. That's why they stayed silent. Emma kept her hand at the top of Regina's knee. She needed the physical contact to know she was really there.

"That's it. You can stop the car over there." She pointed towards a street lamp. Emma's eyes moved to the van parked across the street. The two FBI idiots couldn't watch her all the time. Sooner or later, they would get tired of it. Emma wasn't their slave, even if they pretended they had her in their hand.

"Do we want to meet tomorrow, Regina?"

"You have an essay to write for my class. I am sure that Arendelle gave you something to work on too. The upcoming tests are important. You can't fail them."

"I hate when you talk to me like I'm a fucking kid. Whether I fail or not, is none of your business.

"You need to take your education more serious, Emma. Otherwise you'll end up squeezing mustard on burgers for the rest of your life."

Emma unbuckled her seatbelt. She leaned over to Regina and pressed her thigh between her legs. "I don't kiss like a kid. Do I?" Emma's lips nudged against Regina's mouth. When the brunette parted her lips to speak, Emma thrust her tongue against hers.

Regina's pulse quickened. She felt like her dress wasn't the only item of clothing she would have to change before heading to her mother's house. Emma Swan was going to be the death of her. She whimpered when Emma sucked her upper lip into her mouth to nip on it.

"You kiss like you mean it, Swan."

"Oh I do, Regina, I do. I mean it, every time, we kiss. So, can I see you tomorrow? Please?"

She lifted Regina's hand to her mouth to blow a kiss over its back.

"Okay…but we meet at a hotel. It's too risky to have you come to my house again and risk someone seeing you. I will text you the address."

She leaned close and touched her mouth against Emma's. It was like her lips were meant to stay glued to them. Nobody had ever made Regina feel this way. Her brain was mush. She couldn't think straight any second longer.

"Good night, Emma."

"Be safe going home, Regina."

Emma pulled back and stepped out of the car. When Regina drove off, she felt like a wave of cold was making her shiver. Her eyes felt puffy. She wasn't going to start crying now. Was she?

As she walked by the van, its door was pushed open. A pair of broad arms was wrapped around her. She kicked but her resistance didn't seem to have any effect. Her arm hurt when Nolan let go of her.

"You could have broken my arm, asshole."

"David, was that really necessary?" Mary Margaret bitched at him.

Emma rubbed her elbow while she tried getting used to the bright neon light in the inside of the van. It looked bigger here from what you would assume from outside. There was a lot of technical equipment. A ratty couch with brown cushions was pressed into a corner.

Mary Margaret pointed for Emma to sit down on it.

"Are you alright, Emma?"

"My arm hurts. What the fuck was that? You can't just pull me into your damn van like some creeper who wants to hijack me."

"I am sorry. David has trouble controlling his strength. Does it hurt badly? Do you need some ice?"

"Jesus Christ, Mary Margaret, I barely touched her. You are the one who said it would be better to talk out here than in her apartment."

Emma put her feet up and leaned her chin upon her knees. She hated this. She hated that two strangers could snoop around in her life, like they owned her.

"I am tired of all this crap,"

"We understand. Don't we, David? Look, we were getting a bit worried about you because you were gone so long and the connection in the stable wasn't very good."

"Did you listen to me and Regina the whole time? That's fucked up."

"Watch your language, Emma. You are lucky that you didn't tell her anything about your true identity. Do you know how dangerous that could have been?" David told her while he continued rubbing his jaw. "She is one of our main suspects."

Emma's brows narrowed. He was kidding her, wasn't he? Why was he trying to make Regina look bad to her? It wouldn't work.

"She's your suspect for what?"

David coughed. He leaned back against the side of the couch and exchanged a knowing look with his partner. It was too risky to provide Emma with more information on the case. Mary Margaret was too stubborn to admit it.

"You can't trust anyone at this school. Not the people you call friends and none of the teachers."

"Whom I trust or not, is my fucking business, not yours, got it?"

Mary Margaret sat down next to Emma and placed an arm on her shoulder. "We have not been fair to you. I think you deserve to know everything."

David frowned. Why couldn't he say no anymore to whatever Mary Margaret suggested? It was like she was brain-washing him with her dimples and sweet smiles.

"We are looking for a drug cartel."

"At a high school? Is this a joke?"

"I don't tend to joke. Do you remember what Ruby has told you about what has happened at the Dance last year? Jefferson?"

"The boy who had to be hospitalized because he took some drugs?"

"Jefferson Lewis happens to be the nephew to one of our superiors. He is still in life danger because of the crap that was sold to him at the school."

"Can't he tell you who sold the drugs to him?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. A deep furrow appeared above her nose.

"Jefferson was without conscience for a long period. When he woke up, he had trouble with his long term memory."

"How very convenient for him," Emma mumbled, tugging on the sleeves of her leather jacket.

"He is just a child who got underneath wrong influences. Do you have any idea how that is like for Jefferson's parents? Imagine that was your boy, Henry."

"Don't you dare to bring him up, do you hear me? I will never let that happen. Henry is not like Neal. He'll never do drugs."

A smile washed over Agent Nolan's face. It was a kind smile, one that made the dimples in his clean-shaven cheeks deeper. "You know how it's like to lose someone you love to drugs."

"My ex, Henry's father, he was a very restless young man. I knew he was taking pills and shit but I thought I could make him stop. He promised he'd stop when things got serious between us. We wanted to move to Tallahassee together."

Mary Margaret hugged her. It was an awkward one-armed hug and Emma stayed stiff. She hadn't thought much about Neal during the last years. It was something she had moved on from. He wasn't part of her and Henry's life. It was his very own fault.

"Emma," David's voice was stern while he addressed her. "We are assuming that they are storing a great deal of their supply at the school. It's the perfect hide-out."

Mary Margaret held up a plastic bowl with peanuts to Emma. "Do you want some? You must be hungry. We can order pizza later."

"I don't feel like eating. Tell me, why can't the police simply send tracking dogs through the school building?"

"They tried that but the thing is…the drugs they found in Jefferson's jacket, they are a chemical mixture that is completely unscented. That is what makes this so dangerous. They can transport this crap everywhere, via plane or ship or however, nobody would be able to track the traces."

Emma reached for the bowl with peanuts and started nibbling on a handful of them. If they were selling drugs at the school, Regina couldn't know. She wouldn't let a thing like that happen, right?

"You are assuming that the teachers are involved into this? That's fucked up."

"We told you. You can't trust anyone. Surely not Regina Mills."

The soup in Cora's plate was turning cold. She stirred it around while her eyes moved to the expensive wooden clock she had imported from Switzerland.

Normally, her Regina was a very punctual person. Today was the first time she hadn't shown up to their traditional Saturday dinner without excuse.

"Maybe we should try to call your sister again?"

Zelena added some butter on a piece of freshly baked bread. She was hungry and tired of sitting in front of food while her mother insisted on waiting for Regina like she was the leading character.

"Your sister isn't answering her phone. Maybe something happened?"

"Then the police would have called us by now, dearie." Gold run his fingers through his hair. He didn't miss Regina's presence. It gave the three of them a chance to talk in private. There were things that weren't supposed for Regina's ears.

She was smart, but too good-hearted. No matter how hard she tried to make herself seem from the outside. Gold knew her true colors. Knowing someone always gave you an undoubting power over them.

"Let us eat before everything turns too cold. Maybe Regina got stuck somewhere."

Their spoons clicked against the expensive china while they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Have we found out who stole our supply from the library?" Cora asked, wiping her mouth carefully on a napkin to not smear her burgundy colored lipstick.

"Not yet, mother. But I already made a fresh supply to replace what we lost."

Cora petted Zelena's hand in a gesture of motherly approval.

"We have to be more careful." Gold stated. "Our hiding place in the library is out of question now that it has been discovered."

"You are right, my dear. We have to find another spot at the school where we can hide it. Preferably, one to that nosy students don't have access to so easily."

It had to be one of the students who had found the drugs. If it had been one of the teacher, the police would already been searching through the whole building. They had sent a handful of cops with tracking dogs there last year after the incident with this Jefferson. The boy had been useful for a while but then he had gotten inconveniently. It was a blessing that the pills had messed up with his memory. Should his remembrance ever return they would have to make sure he wouldn't spill anything. Cora was still paying a nurse at the hospital to report back to her regularly if Jefferson was making any progress.

"I have an idea." Zelena said, chewing on a piece of broccoli. She swallowed slowly. "We could store the pills in Regina's office. The place behind this ugly mirror she hung up there, it's the perfect cover for it.

"How do we get her out of the room whenever we need to get something from it?" Gold asked. He knew that it wasn't as easy to fool Regina as it was with Belle. For a moment he wondered if she could have discovered the pills. But no, she wasn't clever enough and if she had found the pills by accident, she would surely have brought them straight to the police.

"Gold has a point. We can't risk Regina getting suspious in any way. She can never know."

Zelena smiled. "Let that be my worry, mother, I know how to distract my little sis. Regina will never know what we are doing behind her back."

Cora and Gold both nodded their heads in agreement. "Then it's decided." Cora said. You two will head to the school right after dinner. That way on Monday when Regina returns to work, everything is back in place. She won't notice anything."

Zelena smiled, more to herself than to her mother. This was genius. Should they ever get discovered all traces would lead to Regina not herself.

No, it wasn't like Zelena wanted her half-sister in trouble.

She was only watching out for herself because she knew that nobody else was doing it for her.

Regina knew she was going to hell for what she was doing with Emma. The girl was her student. She was too young for her. Only that Regina didn't feel the age gap when she was near Emma.

She couldn't bring herself to turn around and leave the hotel. There was an unsatisfied need for Emma in the very core of her being. If she wouldn't give in to it, the hunger would starve her soul from the inside out.

Again, she checked her reflection in the mirror in front of the king-sized bed that filled up most of the hotel room. Regina's mouth curled into a smile as she tugged on the hem of her blue dress. Was it too short on her?

Someone knocked against the door. Regina's heart hammered hard against her ribs as she rushed to open it.

"You really came,"

"If you didn't expect me to come, you would have put on a different dress."

Emma stepped inside the room and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist as soon as the door closed behind them. Now, it was just them and nobody else.

The thought was most appealing to Emma. She kissed Regina and pressed her against the frame of the door.

"I missed your mouth,"

She touched her lips against Regina's again and circled the tip of her tongue over a trembling bottom lip. There was no way she would ever get enough of this. Regina's mouth was soft, warm and tasted like sweet, heavy wine.

"We shouldn't be here together."

"But we are,"

Regina's knees quivered as she felt Emma's mouth gliding down her jaw to caress her neck. She was playing her as if Emma knew exactly what she was doing. How much experience could an eighteen year old have?

"You are not a virgin, are you?"

Emma moved her hand down Regina's hips. This was really a nice dress. She never wore such tight fitting ones to school.

"Are you a virgin, Regina?"

Regina lifted Emma's hand to her mouth to kiss each fingertip while her eyes stayed glued to Emma's.

"No, I'm not. Why does it matter?"

"You asked me first."

"This is not my first time but if it was I would be happy that it's with you."

Emma sat down at the edge of the bed and took off her leather jacket. She felt flushed. It was like the excitement was making the blood in her veins sizzle with heat.

"Come here,"

She pulled Regina on her lap and kissed her mouth again. This was perfect. She loved how Regina's body felt so close against hers.

"You are beautiful, Regina."

Regina's fingertips touched the skin above Emma's chest. She enjoyed how the girl's breathing got a bit louder as her hand moved lower.

"Can we take this off?"

She tugged on the straps of the white tank top. Emma nodded her head and raised her arms so that Regina could pull the tank top over her head.

Regina pressed her face between Emma's breasts. She smelled so good. Her skin was so remarkably soft. Her tongue swiped against the warm flesh. Gosh, even the taste was driving her insane. Emma was made for her.

She moaned when she felt Emma's hand cupping her knee and sliding up the inside of her thigh."Your skin is so soft."

Regina sucked in her breath as Emma's hand moved even higher. She felt her fingertips touching against the silk fabric of her underwear.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Emma circled the pad of her thumb higher. She could feel how Regina was getting wet. The thin material of her panties felt damp against her fingers. She drew an eighth shaped figure over it. Regina moaned against her shoulder. Emma was killing her. She had barely touched her and she was already pounding with greedy need for more.

"Please,"

"Please what, Regina?"

Emma's fingertips slide underneath the side of Regina's panties. She was very smooth here. Gently she massaged the velvety skin.

"Touch me,"

Regina grabbed Emma's wrist. She needed more. Her body was on fire. She needed to feel Emma's hand right against the core of her pulsing. Emma's finger swiped over her clit and Regina felt her insides beginning to tense.

"Like this?"

"Yes,"

Regina shifted even close against Emma. She rocked her hips against Emma's hand, desperate to bring her fingers even closer. Her entire body was trembling. It was like it had never been as alive as right now.

"Emma,"

Regina's voice was shaking. She was so wet now that she felt Emma's fingers slapping against her soaked flesh. Then, very slowly Emma pushed one finger inside her and curled it.

Regina groaned. She wrapped her hands around Emma's neck while her insides quivered. Her hips moved back and forth as if she had lost control over her own body. She pulsed. The satisfying sensation of release washed over her.

"God, Emma, what are you doing to me?"

She kissed the girl's mouth. Her tongue touched against the tip of Emma's while she still felt her fingers deep inside her.

"You'll be the death of me."

Regina moved. She felt tender between her thighs. It would feel like this for days and always remind her of how Emma had pleasured her.

"Lie back, Emma."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now, Swan."

She pushed Emma against the pillows and started planting a row of open-mouthed kisses down her chest. Her tongue circled around one of the hard tips of Emma's breasts. She had a magnificent body. It was slender, yet deliciously curvy in all the good places.

Regina's hand moved down Emma's abdomen. When she lowered her mouth to plant a kiss there, she noticed the row of barely visible stretch marks in the pale skin. Maybe Emma had been chubbier when she was younger? It didn't matter.

She kissed her right below her belly button, thankful that Emma hadn't put any weird piercings into it. Such a thing was nothing Regina liked.

She unbuttoned Emma's jeans and helped her to wiggle them down to take them off. Regina's fingertips hooked into the sides of Emma's underwear.

"May I?"

Emma nodded, chewing her lower lip to suppress sounds of moans and whining. The sensation of arousal was floating through her. She wanted Regina to touch her so badly.

Regina pulled down Emma's panties and kneeled between her thighs. She needed to taste her now. It was like her own body was thirsting to touch Emma in the most intimate ways possible.

Her lips pressed against the smooth shaven mound. He tongue nestled its way between Emma's moist folds. Both of them groaned at the same time when the tip of Regina's tongue circled clockwise around Emma's clit.

Regina grabbed Emma around the hips and pulled her closer. Her lips and tongue caressed every tiny crevice between Emma's legs. She couldn't get enough. All, she wanted to know everything about her and learn how to bring most pleasure to her.

Emma whimpered. It felt too good. Her hand covered her eyes. It was so bright. Nobody had ever gone down on her when it wasn't pitch-black in the room.

God, this felt so amazing. She never wanted this to stop. Regina's tongue was driving her insane. She throbbed. Emma's inner muscles quivered and tensed as Regina moved her tongue a bit lower to swipe it over the sides of her entrance. The moment Regina pushed her tongue inside Emma it was too much. She came hard, clenching and pulsing while her hand fisted roughly into Regina's hair to keep her mouth right where it was now.

Regina moaned. She blew a last kiss on Emma's moist glistening nether lips before petting the insides of her thighs. Finally, Regina leaned her head against Emma's hip and caressed the skin of her lover's belly.

"That was like…magic. Thank you." Emma whispered with her voice still slightly hoarse.

"You are enchanting, Regina. I can't get enough of you, ever."


	22. Coming Out

Chapter 22

She had given her a hickey.

Regina stepped closer towards the mirror in her office and pushed back her hair. When it fell forward the round red mark on the side of her neck was barely noticeable. She didn't want to risk anything though.

First she tried to cover it with a thick layer of concealer but it didn't work to her satisfaction. Then, Regina wrapped a purple silk scarf around her neck. The color complimented her navy blue colored dress.

I look great, hiding my sins, she thought while a smile flashed over her mouth. The memory of how amazing it had felt to make love to Emma was still fresh and vivid in her.

Regina's insides tingled. She was instantly getting moist again between her legs when her mind replayed the pleasures they had shared.

Where will this all end? Regina knew that she had broken every rule that could possibly be broken by someone in her position. Her affair with Emma needed to be kept a secret under any circumstances.

It would be her downfall should things ever be discovered. She didn't want to risk bringing negative press on the school again.

An unexpected knock on her door interrupted Regina.

"Come in," She called.

"Good morning, Sis." Zelena's smile was just as artificial as the mint painted fingernails she was tapping against Regina's glass desk a minute later. "We missed you Saturday night."

Regina sat down in her chair and crossed one leg over the other. She needed to be careful. Her sister was the nosiest person one could imagine.

"I'm so sorry. I went riding on Saturday. It was so lovely that I totally lost track of time."

Zelena's claw-like fingernails made clicking noises against the glass underneath them. Regina held her breath when they moved dangerously close to her horse trophy. There would be blood if Zelena dared to touch it.

"I didn't expect you to go on a horse's back ever again. Didn't you throw a tantrum to mother as a teenager so she let you quit your riding lessons?"

Zelena knew what buttons she had to push to make Regina feel uncomfortable. The tragic ending of her special friendship with Danielle had left a mark on her sister. Regina never had any serious attempts at relationships afterwards.

That she was riding again now. It was a huge step. Something must have changed, Zelena thought. Is she seeing a shrink perhaps?

"Riding is a great sport for keeping your figure in shape. Maybe you should try it too. You are looking a bit round around the hips recently."

Zelena sucked in her belly as hard as she could. She wasn't getting fat. Was she?

"Why are you here, Zelena? I have a class to prepare for. These papers need to be graded too."

Usually Regina spent her Sunday afternoons getting the papers from the weekly tests ready. Yesterday though, while she lay in bed with Emma, everything considering school had been pushed far aside.

"I am here to remind you of the play that the senior class will perform."

Regina sighed. Damn it. She had forgotten about it. Instead of giving her sister the joy of admitting her mistake, she smiled overly sweet at Zelena.

"Everything is already been taken care of."

"Really? That's fantastic." The muscles in Zelena's cheeks cramped. It was taking a lot of effort to keep the smile on her face. This was ruining her plan. She had figured out that offering Regina help with that silly Play would give her a good excuse to come to her office frequently.

"We will start with rehearsals very shortly."

"How wonderful, Regina. Do you need my help with anything?"

Regina could smell that something was wrong. She and Zelena weren't close. Not even when the two of them had been children. Why on earth was she offering her help now?

"I already asked Arendelle."

The lie went smoothly over Regina's lips. She just had to make sure that Zelena didn't run into Elsa before herself and mention the Play to her.

"Are you and Arendelle a thing now?"

For a moment Regina's first instinct was to shake her head. Elsa was pretty but she was head over heels in love with Belle.

Regina knew there could be nobody but Emma Swan for her.

"I am right, aren't I?"

Regina smiled. It was a good idea to lead Zelena on a red herring. Her sister sure wouldn't hesitate to call the cops on her, if the situation with Emma should be discovered by her.

She wasn't going to lie. Only letting Zelena make her assumptions by what she said or didn't say.

"Elsa is a highly qualified teacher. She's a very ambitious young lady and pretty too."

Zelena could feel how her heartbeat quickened with excitement. Her sister had practically admitted to her that she was in love with Elsa Arendelle. She couldn't wait to tell Cora about this.

"Anything else?"

Zelena tried to think quickly. She needed to get Regina out of the room for a few minutes.

"I think some students smeared something on the back of your car. You might want to take a look at it."

Regina cursed under her breath. These little morons! She had made it clear to them that acts of vandalism wouldn't be tolerated. If whatever crap they smeared on the car would leave permanent damage she would have their heads.

"See, Zelina? This is why I always say, we need cameras on school property."

She stormed outside.

As soon as she was gone Zelena jumped up. She went over to Regina's mirror and lifted it from the wall. She grabbed one of the plastic bags that were hidden inside it.

"Welcome to the family business, little sister."

She laughed, throwing her head back. Then she stuffed the little plastic bag with the pills into the pocket of her jacket. It only took her a minute to put the mirror back in place.

There was a fingerprint at the button of the mirror but Zelena didn't notice it before she walked out as if nothing had happened.

Mary Margaret chewed the end of her pen. She looked down at the little drawings she had smeared on the piece of paper in front of her. Some of the faces had a striking similarity with David. She crunched the paper together and tossed it into the trash in the corner.

She arranged the several piles of books on the desk neatly next to each other.

The digital clock on her computer screen told her that exactly 4 minutes and 9 seconds had passed since the last time she checked. Still two hours until her lunch break. She always got hungry when she was bored.

Working undercover wasn't as exciting as she had expected it to be. It was just as pointless as sitting around in the van and waiting for Emma to accidentally get some hints on what was going on.

Things were going too slow for Mary Margaret's liking. She had found out a lot since she had started her undercover mission as a guidance teacher. Unfortunately the information she gained wasn't of any use for her.

Each day, several students had come to the little office. They had opened their hearts to her. Had life been that complicated too when she was a teenage girl? Mary Margaret couldn't remember it.

She had made notes of everything the students had told her in case something in it could turn out useful. There was a hidden microphone in the library, cafeteria and hall. The last one of them had been placed in the bookshelf in Regina Mills office. So, far she hadn't caught anything interesting though.

Mary Margaret checked the time again. It was still over an hour until the first appointment she had set up for today with a student. It left her enough time to quickly check the audio recordings of this morning. She plugged in her earphones and started the program on the computer.

"Welcome to the family business, little sister."

She stopped and wind back, replaying the sentence a second time and then third time.

A feeling of inner joy spread through the young FBI agent. Finally! This was a hint. Her first hint! She would definitely go after it.

This was proof that the headmistress was involved into the ugly drug dealing business. From now on, Mary Margaret was going to focus all her investigations towards Regina. Maybe she would be stupid enough to pull Emma into this.

David needed to be updated right away so they could consult. She fished out her cell from her purse and dialed his number.

"Snow?"

"Hi, Charming,"

"That's not my codename. You know that, Mary Margaret."

She giggled and put her feet up on her desk, crossing one over the other. He was going to tell her she was doing a great job. He just had to.

"I found something! I had to call you right away to let you know about it."

"Lower your voice a bit. We need to be careful. What did you find out?"

"Zelena Mills made a comment, welcoming Regina to the family business. I am a hundred percent sure she wasn't referring to the school job when she said that."

David clicked his tongue. Through the phone she could hear him bite into something crunchy.

"Can you stop eating for a minute?"

"Fine I was almost done anyway. Family business, huh? These people are messed up. We need to stop them before another kid gets hurt."

"I will become Regina's shadow from now on. She will not be able to do a wrong move without me finding out about it."

"We can't forget about the other Mills sister. It looks like she's also involved into it. I will set up a background check on her."

Mary Margaret tugged on her shirt. She wanted to tell David that she missed him but how would that make her look like? Instead she decided on playing it cool.

"How's Kathryn doing?"

"Good. I guess. I haven't had much time to spend with her recently. I think, she's a bit mad at me about it."

"Oh that is sad, that she doesn't understand how important our job is." Her voice purred overly sweet while she said that.

David didn't try anything to defend his fiancée. Things between him and Kathryn had been tense for quite a while now .The two of them had become two people who had stopped looking in the same direction but didn't want to admit it.

"We need to warn her."

"Warn who?"

David coughed. He wasn't able to get shit together in his own relationship. That basically disqualify him to given anyone advices. Mary Margaret was way better at handling things like that.

"Snow, we have to warn Emma. If she is really involved in the whole drug dealing stuff, she should stop whatever it is that is going one between these two."

"It's called true love."

"You need to stop watching these crappy soap operas all the time. Emma and Regina are not together."

"They slept together. I think they really love each other. I hate that Regina is involved into this crap. Zelena said, welcome to the family business. Maybe that means she didn't have anything to do with it until just recently. What do you think?"

David sighed deeply and fisted his hands into his hair.

"I think you are a hopeless romantic. Regina Mills is a suspect. Emma is not here to find a lover. We need her to get information. That's the only reason. Don't you forget it."

"You have no heart."

"And you are being unprofessional. Keep your focus on the Mills sisters and tell Emma her true love is a fucking drug dealer and nothing more. Good bye, Snow."

He hung up, leaving Mary Margaret listening to the dialing tone for a few moments until she managed to pull the phone from her ear.

She hesitated. Her fingers typed and deleted and retyped the text several times. Finally she decided on what to tell Emma.

We need to talk. There is something about Regina you need to know. Please come to my office as soon as you read this. M.

Emma sat down across from Mary Margaret's wooden desk. Several people had seen her entering the office. There definitely would be questions from Ruby later about why she was seeing the guidance teacher.

"Hello, Emma."

"Can we not talk outside of school? You are not exactly a cool person to hang out with here."

Mary Margaret smiled an apologetic grimace at Emma. She was going to be mad at her for what she was going to tell her. Emma was the kind of person who was protective of the people she cared about. It was the reason why she had agreed to the FBI's deal in the beginning. She would do anything to protect Henry. Now, Emma would also do anything to protect Regina.

Nobody wanted to hear ugly things about someone they loved. This was going to be difficult.

"There is something we need to talk about."

"Sure,"

Emma leaned back in her chair. She rubbed her hands together. Mary Margaret looked so tensed. What the hell was wrong again now?

"We have to talk about Regina."

"What about her?"

"Emma, I want you to be careful around her. She might be hiding things from you. We don't want you to get hurt."

Emma's eyes narrowed. What did they know? It was nothing as far as she was seeing the situation. They didn't know Regina. Not in the way she knew her. Emma was sure that Regina was not keeping things from her. What was Mary Margaret trying to tell her anyway?

"She is one of our prime suspects."

"Well, then you got your eye on the wrong person."

Mary Margaret reached out her hand and tapped it gently over the back of Emma's arm. Emma flinched. She pulled her chair a bit further and jumped up. Damn it, this was exactly the kind of reaction Mary Margaret had tried to avoid.

"I know you want to believe in her innocence. We have evidence though."

Emma fisted her hands into her curls of her hair. This was so frustrating. What if Mary Margaret was right? She sure had made some bad picks with the people she had fallen in love with. Maybe it was her and not them. Maybe she was cursed.

"I don't believe a word you say. Regina cares about the students in this school. She would never do what you are accusing her of."

She turned around. Her eyes filled with tears as she rushed outside. Emma felt like she was wrapped in a too tight corset. The house of cards around her that was built out of lies was about to be blown away.

A moment later Emma made painful, unwanted body contact with someone in the hallway.

"Watch where you are going, Swan."

"Stay the fuck out of my way, Hans. I don't have time to deal with your stupidity right now."

He grinned, keeping his hands pushed in the pockets of his sweatpants. Emma Swan was a bit weird and terribly unsocial. Still that girl had an ass that he couldn't take his eyes off. He hated the way she made him feel sinful. He was disgusted by the emotions he felt while looking at her.

She turned around and walked to her locker. The combination was easy for Emma to remember because it was Henry's birthday.

Something wet her fingertips. When she pulled them away red liquid was dripping from them. At first Emma thought she had accidentally cut herself but then she noticed the silvery glitter in the red liquid. It smelled like nail polish. Why was there nail polish on her locker?

"This is so mean."

Emma turned around to see Anna Arendelle standing behind her with tears in her big eyes. A tissue was cramped in the girl's hand and every few seconds she lifted it to her nose to blow it.

"Are you okay?"

Anna sobbed. She lifted her hand and pointed to the lockers. Her own one was located above Emma's in the hallway.

Red glittery nail polish was smeared on it.

Someone had written the words - your sister is a fucking dyke - all over it.

"This is so mean. Elsa is going to be so upset when she sees it. Why would anyone do this?"

"We can get something from the janitor to get it cleaned off. I'll help you. Don't worry about it."

Emma felt bad for Anna. This was a silly but cruel joke from a coward. It was just some kid being mean to another one. Yet, she knew this was affecting Anna because she cared deeply for her older sister.

A group of people gathered around them. A few students giggled and laughed. The janitor walked by carrying a bucket with several detergents with him. This job was really pulling hard on Killian Jones nerves but it wasn't like he had many choices right now.

"What is going on here?"

The crowd parted as Regina stepped closer, followed by Elsa behind her. She had just been informed by the headmistress that she would help her in setting up the Play for the senior class.

"Your sister is a fucking dyke," The moment she read the words, Elsa wanted to run and hide somewhere. Her face turned white. She could feel the blood in her entire body dropping to her feet. Dizziness spread through her head, making her feel like the world around her was spinning around. What if Belle saw this? She hadn't returned any of her calls. Gosh, this was disaster. Why couldn't she make herself invisible?

"I am so sorry, Elsa, so sorry." Anna sobbed.

Regina cleared her throat. "Killian, why are you still standing around here like a moron? Remove this scribbling, immediately!"

She turned around and glared angrily at the students standing around. "Whoever did this can look forward to scrubbing the floors in the gym toilet with a toothbrush for the rest of this school year."

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister. For a moment Elsa let her cry and held her. Then she tugged gently on the girl's breads.

"You don't need to cry. Everything is okay."

"But someone wrote such a mean lie about you on my locker. Why would anyone be so cruel?"

Her sister sucked in her breath. She was tired, so fucking tired of pretending and hiding the person she truly was deep inside.

"Anna, what they wrote there is no lie."

She sniffed, blowing her nose for another time. "You are gay? Why did you never tell me that before?"

Hans made a puking noise. "You are disgusting. I always knew you are a freak."

Anna's hand cramped into a fist. She slammed it forward with all the strength she had. Her boyfriend cried out in pain. Blood trickled down his nose.

It was broken. He was sure it was broken. Damn it! That hurt.

"Anna, princess, crap, you broke my nose."

"Don't call me princess and don't call my sister a freak ever again or you'll regret it."

Hans whimpered. His nose hurt. The blood was ruining his crisp white button down shirt.

"Miss Mills, you need to suspend her."

Regina snorted. She felt like laughing but that would have made her appear incredibly unprofessional.

"Everyone back to class now before all of you get detention. Hans, go to the nurse and get some ice for your nose."

Emma closed the door to Regina's office behind her and walked towards the brunette. She stopped right next to her chair and placed her arm on Regina's bare upper arm.

"Am I on detention? You wrote a note under my essay that you wanted me in your office after class."

Regina smiled. She turned her chair to the side and wrapped her hands around Emma's hips to pull her closer. Above the low hanging pair of skinny jeans she could see a bit of pale naked skin peaking at her.

"You are violating the dress code."

"The school has a dress code?"

Emma lifted her shirt a bit higher and exposed the underside of her blue cotton bra to Regina's eyes.

"Close up the door."

Regina licked her lips and leaned back in her chair. She pressed her thighs together to relieve a bit of the throbbing sensation.

Emma turned the key around in the lock and walked back to Regina. Her fingers grabbed the fabric of her shirt to pull it quickly over her head.

"Is this violating the dress code?"

"Definitely," Regina whispered. She reached out her hand and cupped Emma's thigh to pull her onto her lap with her back towards her. "But we are breaking the rules anyway, so I shall be forgiving."

Her lips pressed against the skin below Emma's ear. She could feel the girl shuddering under her caress and it incited her even more. Regina tugged down the straps of Emma's bra. Her hands cupped soft breasts with deliciously hard nipples. She rubbed her thumbs over them. How could this be wrong? Emma was made for her. Her body had been created to be pleasured by her.

"You are perfect."

She pressed her opened mouth against Emma's throat and sucked hard. Her teeth tugged on salty tasting skin. Emma moaned.

"We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Please, Regina, it's important to me."

Emma turned her head and looked her lover in the eye. "Please?"

Regina sighed. "Sure. We can talk."

"You do care about the students here, don't you? You wouldn't let any crap happening to them."

"Emma, you are not making sense to me. Is this about us?"

"No," Emma moved closer on Regina's lap. "It's not about you and me."

She took a deep breath. It was so difficult to talk when you had to be careful what to not say.

"If you knew someone was selling drugs here you would go against it wouldn't you? I mean, you wouldn't want any of us to take this crap, right?"

Regina's left eyebrow twitched upwards. She lively remembered the ugly incident with Jefferson Lewis. Since nothing suspicious had occurred since then she had believed the school to be drug free now. What the hell was going on?

"Has someone tried to sell anything to you? Who? You need to tell me."

"Nobody has tried to sell me shit. I hate drugs. My ex was an addict and it destroyed him."

"I hate this stuff too. If I find out someone is trying to sell on school property I will handle it. Regina believed it to be best to try keeping the police out. They could close up the school in the worst case.

"Drugs have no place in this school. By the way, tomorrow we have an expert come here to inform all you students about the dangers of drug use."

"Is that a required course?"

"Yes, it's tomorrow after lunch break. But now…enough with the talking."

Emma kissed Regina's mouth deep and hard.

Regina run her hand through Emma's curls and pulled her even closer. She caressed her cheek with her fingertips. "You make me forget who I am."

"Maybe you are only you when you are with me?" Emma touched her lips against the scar above Regina's upper lip. "I want you to be you when you are with me."

Regina kissed Emma. Her hands massaged the soft roundness of Emma's breasts. She rolled the hard tips between her thumb and index finger.

"I want to feel you."

Regina's hand moved lower until she reached the button of Emma's jeans. She undid them and slipped her fingers inside, touching just very lightly over a pair of thin cotton panties.

"I think about you all the time, about our night in the hotel."

Emma groaned. She rocked her hips back and forth to get more friction. Regina's fingers were right above her clit but not close enough. She needed them on her without anything between them. Emma needed Regina's hand on her clit or she feared that she would combust right this very moment.

"Please,"

"Please, what, Emma?"

She squeezed Emma's breast and pressed her own body closer against Emma from behind. It was so delicious. Emma was making the softest moans in her arousal. It was exciting for Regina to watch her reactions to her touch.

"Touch me,"

"I am touching you." Regina pressed her mouth against Emma's neck. Her fingers pushed the panties aside. First, she rubbed her fingertips up and down the slid. Emma was so wet. She gathered a bit of the slick moistness and circled gently over her clit. "Good like this?"

"More,"

Regina increased the rhythm of her movements. Her fingers moved fast and hard over moist flesh. Emma groaned. A moment later her sounds were suffocated by Regina's left hand against her mouth. She felt how two fingers rubbed against her entrance. Emma's muscles tensed. A sensation of relaxing release pulsed through her lower body.

"More?"

Regina could feel Emma throbbing against her fingers. She was so hot and wet right now. It was amazing. Her fingers slide easily inside Emma's tight entrance. Muscles contracted around her.

"Always more with you,"

Emma tried to keep her voice low but it was a struggle. She wanted to scream. Her body was on fire. She was so wet that she could hear every thrust of Regina's fingers inside her. Emma pushed her hips up against Regina's palm.

"More," she cried and her lover willingly submitted to her wish.


	23. Lost Boy

Chapter 23

The past was a part of life one could overcome but never forget.

It was just the same for the dark-haired man entering the cafeteria of Storybrooke High. It smelled like burned pizza in here. Maybe the school food was still as crappy in some places as it was when he had been a student himself?

Neal walked over to the windows and opened them to let fresh air in. He liked working in schools. What he did was important to him. If there had been someone like himself for him when he was a boy? How different could his life have turned out?

He wasn't one to waste many thoughts on things that could have been. Life was good the way it was. Neal rubbed his thumb over the wedding band on his finger.

"Has been about time, man." Had his brothers in law both stated when he and his wife had returned from their weekend in Las Vegas.

The fake Elvis priest had given them a weird look when they had celebrated with a bottle of San Pellegrino instead of ordering champagne.

Slowly, the room filled with students. Those entering first got to pick seats in the back of the cafeteria. There was loud chatting and suppressed giggling. He ordered his index cards as a brunette in a grey dress stepped towards him.

"Mr. Darling?" She reached out her hand and smiled. "I'm Regina Mills, the principle of Storybrooke High. We are so happy you could make it today."

He nodded. "It's my pleasure. Working with school kids is different from my usual work in therapy but just as important."

Regina leaned a bit closer and whispered. "How's she doing?"

"Ms. Mills, you know these things are confidential."

She rolled her eyes. Confidential! She and Tinks told each other everything. The tiny blonde alcoholic was more a sister to her than Zelena ever had been.

"I understand, Sir. Will I be allowed to visit her anytime soon?"

Neal placed his hand on Regina's shoulder. "Of course, it would be good for her to see a familiar face. Let's have some coffee after my lecture and we arrange your visit to Neverland."

The room filled up some more. A girl with bright red strands of hair sat down in a corner in the front since that was one of the few available seats left. Behind her walked a tall blonde, wearing her hair up in a high ponytail. There was something about the way she walked that startled him. First he didn't know why. Then she turned around and sat down next to the crazy-hair girl.

Crap.

What was Emma doing here? He hadn't thought about her in years. The way he had treated her made him feel ashamed of himself. He had been a selfish asshole back then. Now, though, it was too late to turn back times.

Their eyes met. It was only a moment before he could feel her flinch. She looked down. Then back up again, lifting her glasses up to rub them on her shirt. It was a habit she obviously never had gotten rid of.

He smiled but her face turned pale. The lips stayed pressed in a tight horizontal line.

She was still mad at him. After all this time she was still upset. It was no wonder. He had promised her everything and given her nothing. Maybe after the lecture there would be time to talk? He owed her apologies, whether she would be willing to accept them or not.

Neal stepped to the microphone, trying to sort his thoughts. She looked good. Almost still the same as he remembered her. She was still wearing the nerdy black-framed glasses. He had always assumed she would get rid of them in exchange for contacts.

A teacher?

Wow, he had never imagined Emma to be the academic type. She had never cared too much about school back then. But here she was. A high school teacher! He felt a wave of happiness spreading though him in the knowledge that Emma had made her way in life. He hadn't ruined everything for her.

He cleared his throat before speaking up into the microphone.

"Hello everybody, my name is Neal. I am with you today to talk about how I almost ruined my life when I was around your age."

He reached for the bottle of water standing next to him and took a sip.

"When I was fourteen my mother took off with another man, leaving me behind with my father who had no idea how to handle a teenage boy. He gave me his best and in his eyes, his best was all the material things he could afford. I got my own car and soon I became popular with the coolest kids at school since I always had money for hanging out.

I was happy, from the outside. I was a popular kid who only had to say "I wish," and every wish was granted by my Dad's credit cards.

Inside me, I was empty. The things in my life had no meaning to me. I didn't know how to handle all the emotions at me. I was pissed at my mom for leaving me. I was mad at my dad because he had let her walk out on us."

Neal closed his eyes.

"There was a void in me that was impossible to be filled no matter how hard I tried. One day, in my junior class one of the older students came up to me. He asked me to hang at his place after school. That night I had my first glass of whisky. I don't remember being drunk. What I do remember is starting to sneak stuff out of my father's supply in the living room. At first it was only a glass every night. I slept better afterwards and so I didn't see any harm in it.

Soon the glass became two, then three. I switched the whisky for vodka since that didn't leave me with a traitorous breath.

The alcohol didn't fill the hole inside me. It numbed me. When I was drunk, I didn't feel anything. After a few months, the buzz wasn't enough anymore."

He sighed, releasing his breathe slowly through parted lips.

"I started taking pills. Pills that made me awake again after drinking until the early morning hours. Pills that helped me sleep. Pills that made me feel like I could fly to the fucking universe when I throw them in."

Emma shifted in her seat. She was sweating and could feel her heart gallop inside her chest. This was bad. Neal being here was bad. It was worse that he had recognized her. She had seen that in his face.

"Are you okay?" Ruby whispered into her ear. "You look pale."

"It's nothing."

The lecture was not, nothing to Ruby. It made her feel awkward and guilty inside. She still had these damn pills in her backpack. They were money, she needed badly. Ruby didn't want to destroy someone's life though.

"I was high and drunk most of my teenage years." Neal continued after a short break. "I was kicked out of the fine school my father had bought me into. On the day I turned eighteen he cut off all my financial support. He was trying to bring me back to my senses, as he called it. Only that my only thoughts were where to get the next dose of my fake oblivion."

He coughed. The next part was difficult, especially with Emma being present in the room.

"I met a girl. She was different from the upper-class girls I had known at my old school. I wanted to do better. But when I tried getting sober, I was slammed by all the emotions coming back at me full force. I couldn't endure them. So, I started drinking again. For a long time I tricked myself into believing, that she didn't know. Maybe…maybe she didn't want to know."

Emma's face turned into a hard frown. How could he assume she didn't want to know? She had known all the time that he was high most of the times they were together.

"Like I told you, my father had cut off my financial support. So, in order to get the money together to support my addiction, I did all thoughts of things. Things I am not proud of. You can get money selling the crap you are taking yourself. I did that for a while. Sometimes I broke into cars and sold the radios to a guy who gave me pills or cash for it."

Neal's voice cracked. He had to clear his throat twice before he continued.

"One day my girlfriend told me she was pregnant. That night, I ran. I ran from all the things I knew I needed to be and couldn't. I got on a train and found myself in another town hours later. It was night. My bottle of vodka was empty. I needed fresh supply. So, that night I did something I had never dared doing before. I broke into a house."

He chuckled. "Well, technically I didn't break in. I climbed up a drip rail and got inside through an open window. The teenage girl who had been sleeping inside that room, didn't scream when she saw me. She was very calm.

Until now, I don't understand why she didn't flip out. We talked all night. The next day she talked her parents into letting me stay in their guest room while I was trying to get clean and sober.

That girl, she had no reason to save me, but she did it anyway. She never expected anything in return. We can only wish to have someone to save us, when we are lost. And I…I was nothing but a lost boy once."

Neal finished his speech. There was time for questions and answers now. He took his time talking to the students. This was important to him. He didn't want anyone to go through what he had been through.

He noticed Emma getting up, trying to sneak out of the cafeteria tiptoeing. Was she running from him? That would be silly after all this time. They were adults now. Not stupid teenagers anymore.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, grabbing another sip from his water bottle. "Call of nature."

In the hallway he went after Emma, placing a hand on her shoulder when he caught up with her.

"Emma!"

"Leave me alone. Just go. Please."

She had tears in her eyes. Crap, he had fucked up badly when she was still so emotional after all these years.

"Emma, calm down. I just want to talk. Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"But I do." He said, running his hands through unruly hair. "I want to say I am sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, I am. I left you alone, when you needed me the most. I was a fucking coward. Emma, I am sorry. I should have at least given you the money for the abortion."

"Fuck you. Now, go, please, Neal."

"Why are you still so mad at me?"

"I am not mad." She hissed. "Just go now. We don't want anything to do with you."

We

Neal felt the blood swooshing in his ears. She had said we. We don't want anything to do with you.

"Emma, why did you say we and not I?"

"That's none of your business."

He grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her closer. "You had the abortion, right? You told me you made an appointment at the clinic."

"Let me fucking go."

"Answer my question."

She winced. He was hurting her. She tried to remember the self-defense stuff that Mary Margaret hat taught her.

"I have a son. His name is Henry."

"I have a son?" He whispered. The sound of the word sounded strange and unfamiliar in his ears.

"Drop your hands from my student immediately!" Regina stepped close, her heels clicking loudly on the linoleum floor. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Neal dropped Emma's hand. She hissed through her teeth as she rubbed her wrist. Maybe it was sprained.

"How dare you lay a hand on her?"

"It's…I didn't mean to hurt her. Look, Emma, I am sorry. I really am."

"Emma do you need the nurse?"

"No, no, Reg…no Ms. Mills, I am fine. We just had an argument."

Regina's eyes narrowed. Nobody got to hurt her Emma. What the hell was this Darling moron thinking?

"If you have a problem with one of my students, you are welcome to bring the issue up to me. I will handle it."

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Student? How can Emma be a student here? She is twenty-eight years old!"


	24. Star-Crossed

Chapter 24

Emma's face turned ashen. Her knees trembled. Cold sweat trickled down her hairline.

She was caught like an animal that was about to be hunted down. Her instincts told her to flee. Only that she couldn't move her legs. She was like paralyzed, until Regina placed her hand on her arm.

"Emma, is everything okay?" Neal asked, noticing how every bit of remaining color had dropped from her face. "She's not in trouble. Is she?" He asked Regina whose brown eyes had narrowed. Her chest heaved in heavy breaths she was taking.

"You stay out of this. And you," she grabbed Emma's arm. "My office! Right Now!"

She let Regina push her towards the office. The door closed behind them with a loud bang, almost hitting Neal in the face. He was puzzled. Had he caused Emma to get in trouble? He attempted to open the door, but found it to be closed. This was getting weird.

Neal knocked against the door but nobody opened him. Finally, he sat down next to the door and waited. They had to come out eventually, right?

"You are twenty-eight?" Regina's voice cracked. She laughed a hysterical, shrill laughter. This had to be a joke, hadn't it? But then, what reason did Darling have to say something like that, if it wasn't true? "You are not a student? What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, Regina. I am really sorry."

"Answer the question!" Regina kneeled down in front of Emma and grabbed her shoulders. "Is it true what he said? Answer me! Now!"

Slowly, Emma nodded her head. "I am sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"You are twenty-eight years old?" Regina whispered. "I am not a pervert in love with a teenager? All this time, I was so ashamed of my feelings for you. Why did you do this to me?"

For a moment, the warm sensation of relief washed over Regina. It was like her heart was suddenly being freed from the heavy burden of guilt. Her mouth quivered. The anger inside her was overpowering. Emma had played some fucked-up game with her.

"I am sorry but I had no choice. I had no choice. I had to do this…for Henry."

Regina sat down on the floor. Her right hand stayed on Emma's knee. She wouldn't let her run from her. Not before she knew everything.

"Henry? The little boy you are babysitting?"

"He's my boy. I had him when I was eighteen. Henry is my life." Emma sniffed, swallowing back tears that she was barely able to hold back. "I'd do anything for him."

"You pass off as a student for your son? That doesn't make any sense to me."

"I can't. I am sorry, Regina. I can't."

Regina got up from the floor. She took a deep breath and grabbed the phone on her glass table.

"Fine, Emma. If you don't want to talk, maybe the police will get you talking."

"The police sent me here!"

Regina dropped the phone. Her hands grabbed the glass table, not caring whether she would leave ugly prints on it.

"You work for the police? Are you a cop? Is this some kind of undercover mission?"

"No, I'm not. I am nothing. I never was anything."

She cried. Trails of greyish mascara smeared down her glowing cheeks.

"You are not a nothing." Regina whispered, sitting down next to Emma on the floor again. "But you need to tell me the truth. You need to tell me everything."

"I don't even know where to start."

Regina took Emma's hand and caressed it gently. "At the beginning, it's easiest to always start at the beginning."

And so Emma started to tell Regina her story from the very beginning. She told her how she had been struggling for money as a single parent. She explained how she had gotten the cleaning job at the jewelry store. How one day a guy had approached her and talked her into letting him and his partners in to rob the store. How the police had convicted her opening the door on videotape. How she had ended up at the police station and how the FBI had shown up to offer her a deal.

"Why on earth did you agree to such a crazy idea?"

Emma sniffed, rubbing her nose at the back of her hand since she couldn't find a tissue in her pockets.

"If I go to jail they will take Henry away. He'll end up in the foster system. I can't let that happen. I won't let it."

"Didn't your lawyer do anything for you?"

"Do I look like I can pay a proper attorney? The duty solicitor didn't know how to do shit. I think that I was like his first client or something like that."

Regina walked over to her desk. She pulled out a silver flask out of a box and lifted it to her lips. She was shaking. All of this was too much to wrap her head around it. Again, she nipped on the alcohol. It burned in her throat when she swallowed a mouthful.

"Why did you hook up with me?" She snapped at Emma who was still sitting on the floor, cradling her arms around herself while she cried. "Was that part of your plan?"

"No, you…we…it was never part of the plan. I didn't plan to fall in love with you."

"Why didn't you talk to me? I trusted you. You lied to me. I don't know what to do, Emma. Emma is that even your real name?"

"Yes, Emma Swan is my real name. I never meant to hurt you. Oh please, Regina, you have to believe me. Look, until recently, I didn't even know why the FBI sent me here. They equipped me with a hidden microphone."

Emma opened the clasp of her bracelet and tossed it at Regina. "There is a microphone inside one of the charms."

Regina held the piece of silver jewelry up and sighed. "What is this nonsense about? Can they hear me now too?"

She shook the bracelet. "Can you hear me, you idiots?"

Xxx

The day had not started out well for Mary Margaret. She had woken up with a sore throat and a hammering headache. After checking her temperature and dicovering she was having a fever, she realized she must have caught a nasty cold bug.

Mary Margaret texted David she was sick and not going to school today. She popped in some cold medicine and snuggled back under her blankets. Within minutes she was knocked out and snoring loudly through her sore throat.

There was a noise at her door. She ignored it. The dream she was just having was just too pleasant to let it go. David's lips were sliding along her collarbone in a tender caress.

"Mary Margaret, are you here?" He yelled, slamming his fist rhythmically against the wood of the door. "Open up! We need to talk!"

She jumped up. Her whole body was sore. Mary Margaret hobbled to the door and opened it.

"I texted you I'm sick." She croaked.

"You are sick, and we are screwed." David told her, entering the small apartment. He had never been inside his partner's home. It was terribly girly, filled up with odds and ends. It smelled like fake vanilla candles. There was a half-finished blue birdhouse standing on the kitchen counter. What kind of FBI agent builds birdhouses in her free time?

"David, why are you here?"

She rubbed her eyes. Why was she so terribly tired? The day cold medicine wasn't supposed to make her drowsy like this. Maybe she has accidentally taken the wrong ones?

"Are you on drugs? You look stoned."

"I took some cold medicine." Mary Margaret explained. She poured herself a big glass of water and took several big gulps out of it. Slowly, her mind was beginning to work properly again.

David was here. She hadn't cleaned up and worst of all she was wearing her granny night gown with the flower print.

"Mary Margaret, we are screwed!"

"Why? What happened? Is something with Emma?"

Mary Margaret sat down on one of her kitchen chairs. "What happened?"

"While you are enjoying your day off, tending to your stupid hobbies…" He held up the birdhouse. "Emma's true identity has been revealed."

"What? Why! David, what you are saying doesn't make any sense to me."

He leaned against the kitchen counter. A deep sigh escaped his lips before he spoke up again.

"Emma's ex showed up at the school. Apparently he is working in an anti-drug program for schools now. So, the moron shows up, rubbing it right into Regina Mills face that Emma is not a student. "

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes, Mary Margaret, oh yes. He slammed it right at Regina that Emma is twenty-eight and not eighteen like she pretended to be."

"What will we do now?"

"I have no idea. But we need to come up with something –quickly."

Mary Margaret gently placed her hand on top of David's. "We figure something out."

He nodded his head. For a moment he allowed himself to enjoy the tender caress of her thumb rubbing over his hand. Then, he pulled away from her touch.

"Sorry,"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Why was she feeling so terribly cold? It had to be the cold medicine starting to wear off.

"How did Regina react? Did she kick Emma off the school property?"

"They have been in her office. I tried to work through the tape but there is a lot of yelling and crying, so it's hard to understand."

"I so hope Regina won't break up with her. Emma really loves her!"

"Who gives a shit whether they break up or not? We are not a dating agency. We are the fucking FBI for crying out loud!"

"Lower your voice. I've got neighbors."

David mumbled an apology. When he reached out his hand to touch Mary Margaret's arm she pulled away. "Don't touch me again, ever."

"I'm sorry. What are we going to do with the mission now? We can't use Emma anymore. That's for sure."

"Did she tell Regina about me?"

"Not yet, so far I know but we still won't risk your cover being blown. You stay with the being sick story until we figure something else out."

She reached for the little birdhouse and pulled it away from David who was picking around on the roof. "Don't touch this. It took me forever to put the parts together."

David rolled his eyes. Building stupid birdhouses was not a serious hobby for an agent. It was silly.

"I have been thinking, David." Mary Margaret stated, trying to keep her voice hard. Why was it that she always felt like it was about to start cracking when he was near her?

"About what?"

"About the Mills sisters,"

"We already know that both of them have skeletons in the closet. Family business? Nice description of what they are doing."

"You know, last night I went through the recordings again and checked my notes. Did you realize that all the time Regina and Zelena were together in the office, not one word about the drugs was shared? Regina seemed rather surprised to have her sister show up."

"They don't like each other. That is easy to tell. It doesn't mean they wouldn't work together."

Mary Margaret's cheeks flamed into a bright pinkish tone like always when she got excited.

"But why didn't they talk about it? Maybe Zelena is trying to use Regina without her knowledge."

"Maybe, you would like for Regina to be innocent because it fits in your soap opera fantasy of her and Emma, the star-crossed lovers."

She jumped from the chair, grabbing the birdhouse to place it on the window sill.

"I am going after Zelena Mills and see what she is up to. You can take care of the mess with Emma."


	25. Gilded Cage

Chapter 25

Regina informed her secretary about her taking the day off. Then, she drove Emma to her house since she refused to return to her own apartment.

"I just want Henry back."

Emma's voice was very low. Her knees were still trembling, unable to remain still no matter how many deep breaths she forced herself to take.

Regina placed her right hand on Emma's thigh.

"You are going to hyperventilate. I don't have a paper bag on me, so try to calm. Okay?"

Emma nodded her head. It took some effort for her to lift the corners of her mouth upwards into the hint of a smile. Regina was still with her. How could she still be with her after all the lies? She had never had someone stick by her side. The feelings it stirred inside her were surreal.

"You will need another lawyer. A real one, not some moron paid by the state."

The fingers of Regina's left hand tapped against the steering wheel. She hated being lied at. Trust was not an easy thing for her. Nobody had gotten under her skin in the way Emma Swan had. She couldn't let that slip out of her life. It was too precious to her.

"I don't have money to pay a lawyer."

"Emma, I –"

"No!" Emma called out. "There is no way I am letting you pay for a lawyer."

Regina clicked her tongue. She was proud. Emma was too proud to accept financial support. Was that the reason why she never told Henry's father about the boy and claimed child support?

"I know you don't want me paying for your lawyer. There is this woman who was in my sonority at college. She's a lawyer and owes me a favor."

Emma smiled. Claiming a favor was acceptable to her. The thought of Regina wasting money on her made her feel uncomfortable. It reminded her that she wasn't good enough for her. Even now, that the lie about the age gap had been revealed. They were living in two separate worlds. Emma was a constantly broke single mom while Regina had grown up to be a sonority girl.

"Do you think she would help me? Like for a pro bono case?"

"Exactly, it's not like she needs the money anyway. Her father makes gold out of crap."

Mary Margaret had driven to Zelena Mills apartment and let herself in. Since Zelena would be at school for the rest of the day, it gave the FBI agent enough time to look around.

The place was huge for a single person. Silver-framed paintings hung on white painted walls. There was a big sofa with a green patchwork blanket on top of it.

She entered the bedroom, finding the bed unmade. The sheets were crumpled and on the right corner was a forgotten grey sock. It looked too big to be one of Zelena's.

Did she have a lover?

Mary Margaret opened cupboards. There was a letter from a car dealer informing Zelena that the requested special painting would be more expensive than they had calculated first.

There was a travel brochure for south England. Zelena had marked one of the cottages with a marker.

Was she planning to leave the country?

Mary Margaret worked through the pile of opened letters. Zelena seemed to have a thing for art. A gallery in New York had sent a bill for a ebony statue for several thousand dollars.

How much money did a school teacher make these days? It seemed unlikely to Mary Margaret that Zelena could afford these kinds of things with her regular salary.

The phone started ringing. Mary Margaret waited beside it until the machine picked up.

"Sweetheart, it's me, Robin. Are you still cross with me?" A male voice purred. "I promised you I will talk to my wife but divorces are expensive. I can't afford one right now. Please, call me back, my little Emerald. I love you."

Mary Margaret swallowed back acid in her mouth. Inside her head puzzle pieces were beginning to connect together. Zelena was spending more money than she could have and now with her married lover, it looked like she needed even more of it.

She walked inside the bathroom. The cabinet didn't hold more than the usual over the counter medications and several vitamins.

In the trash was the package for a pregnancy test. Mary Margaret put on a plastic glove before digging deeper into the trash. The test was at the bottom, broken in two pieces. Maybe out of anger because it had been negative?

In the living room Zelena had book shelves filled with chemistry books. Yes, it was obvious that mixing all kinds of crap together to sell it was an easy task for her.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Regina wrapped a blanket around Emma's shoulders and made her sit down on her couch. "For the nerves, you know?"

"Thank you."

Minutes later Emma nipped on the crimson liquid. The wine was sweet and heavy. It probably cost more than what she made in a day.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I couldn't."

"Oh yes, you could. You choose not to. I need to know why."

Emma took another sip from her wine. Her empty stomach filled with delightful warmth. Being tipsy always loosened her tongue. It wasn't different this time.

"I didn't want to lose what we had."

"We had a forbidden affair between a teacher and a student. I felt guilty all the time. How could you want to keep that lie intact?"

Emma lifted the half-empty glass to her mouth again. The more she drank the thirstier she felt.

"Not the lie, just us. I never felt this way with another woman before, with anyone. I knew, when you knew who I really am, you wouldn't want me anymore."

Regina took the glass from Emma's hands. "I think you had enough wine now. Your cheeks are glowing." She tugged a wisp of blonde curls behind Emma's ear. "Why did you think I wouldn't want you anymore if I knew the truth?"

Emma reached out her hand and cupped Regina's face to caress it gently.

"I am not good enough for you."

Regina placed her hand on Emma's knee. "Why would you think such a ridiculous thing? Don't you understand that I love you?"

She leaned closer, her lips touching tenderly against Emma's mouth.

"You love me?"

Regina kissed Emma a second time. The tip of her tongue slipped between lips parted in a sweet sigh.

Emma pulled her closer until Regina was straddling her lap.

"I love you." She whispered against Regina's neck between gentle kisses down her lover's collarbone. "Is this okay?" Her hands moved down Regina's chest to fondle her breasts through the thin material of her blouse. "I need you."

"You have no idea how much I need you, Emma."

Regina's fingers grabbed the sides of Emma's shirt to pull it over her head. She groaned when she pressed her lips between warm breasts just a few moments later.

"You are beautiful."

Emma moaned. Shivers crawled up and down her spine as she felt Regina's warm, moist mouth close around her nipples to suck them eagerly.

"I need to feel you."

Emma pulled on the buttons of Regina's blouse, accidentally ripping two of them off.

"Let me do that."

Regina kept her eyes on Emma's, licking he bottom lip while she slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

The remaining items of their clothing landed partly on the glass table and floor next to the couch.

"This is what I need." Emma whispered in Regina's ear. "Just you on top of me with nothing between us."

Emma rocked her hips back and forth. Her hand moved between their joined bodies to stroke the top of Regina's clit. Wetness coated her fingers, making it easy to lower them to Regina's entrance. When she thrust them inside tight muscles gripped around her digits.

"So tight,"

Regina moaned. Her thighs quivered. Her heart thundered faster and faster in her chest. She pushed Emma back into soft cushions. She caressed Emma's left leg, stroking the inside before lowering herself between parted thighs. Her clit brushed against wet flesh. Again and again they brought their most intimate parts against each other.

Muscles tensed. Moist flesh rubbed against smooth wet skin. Regina felt Emma pulsing against her clit just seconds before her own release made her body tremble from head to toe.

Rich people always intimidated Emma. Nervously she tugged on the grey blouse Regina had borrowed her to wear.

"Thank you." she whispered. Then she rolled up the sleeves. "I hope your lawyer friend can help me."

Regina gave Emma's hand an encouraging squeeze. "I am sure she will. Emma, please promise me, from now on, no more lies between us."

"I promise."

They entered a marble-floored building. There were golden lusters on the ceiling and exclusive Persian rugs all over the floor.

"Pretentious, isn't it?" Regina whispered as they stepped into the glass elevator. "I never truly cared about things like that."

The blonde who greeted them when the elevator opened again was pretty. She could have been beautiful if it wasn't for the fine lines around her mouth and between her eyebrows. Those made her look like she had aged before time and missed not hours but years of proper sleep.

"Gina!" She blew a kiss on both of Regina's cheeks. "You look fantastic."

"You're not to be bad yourself." Regina hugged the blonde. "Emma, this is my old friend Kathryn Midas."

"Please don't say old and my name in the same sentence."

Kathryn held out her hand to Emma. "So, you are the young woman in trouble? Let's go inside my office and we'll figure something out."

The room was decorated with lots of money but little taste. The shelves were crowded with books and wooden statues. A tiffany lamp was standing on a mahogany table with gilded feet.

"Do you want coffee?"

"No, thank you." Emma mumbled, sitting down on a soft-cushioned chair. "I hope that Regina told you I can't pay your services."

"Don't worry about money, Emma. In the end, isn't that what got you into trouble in the first place?"

She nodded her head. "I was so stupid."

"The term desperate is going to make you look better in front of the judge."

Kathryn typed some notes into her laptop. "You need to tell me everything from the beginning."

Emma sighed. "I had a job, cleaning in a jewelry store. One day this guy came in. He talked me into letting him and his crew in to rob the store."

"Did he threaten you?"

"No…he didn't have a weapon or anything like that. But he was persistent. He came by the store every day for two weeks to convince me to do it."

"What an asshole." Regina stated as she crossed her legs. "He's the one who is guilty here, not Emma."

"Do they have him on video tape?" Kathryn asked.

"Nothing useful. He always wore a hood and made sure to turn his face away from the cameras."

Kathryn grabbed a pen from her desk to nibble on it. "But you saw his face, didn't you? Would you be willing to work with someone to create a photofit picture of Mr. Hood?"

Emma nodded. "Of course, I will do anything that helps. Can you please make sure I get Henry back?"

"Henry's your son, right? Regina told me about him when she called me."

"The FBI said to me that I will go to jail. He'll end up with foster parents."

Kathryn's eyes narrowed. The FBI was involved in this? Why? Robberies were things handled by the police. There had to be more behind all of this.

"Where is your son currently?"

"The FBI brought him to a couple to watch him while I am working for them. Her name is Nova Little. I think her husband is an agent too."

Regina reached for Emma's hand. "The woman seemed very reasonable to me when I saw her. Kathryn will figure out how we get her to bring Henry back."

"Gina is right. Let me make some calls. I know how the FBI works. Your son will be back with you before this day is over."


	26. Patchwork of Love

Chapter 26

Being a mother was incredible. A secret world had opened its gates to Nova Little. She was happier now than she could remember. She wished for time to stand still.

With a smile on her lips, she watched Henry climb on the swing. Leroy had put it up for him yesterday.

"You are getting too attached to the kid."

Nova sat down again on the bench. She continued scrubbing earth from her homegrown carrots. These were going to make a yummy side dish for dinner. Henry was difficult with eating vegetables but she was determined not to give up.

"I am not attached."

Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. She was such a bad liar. One of the worst he had ever met.

"I see the way you look at him. He's not our son. You know? You always have to remember that."

She nodded. Her smile turned into a grimace. Why couldn't he let her be happy, even if it was only for a short amount of time?

"Henry, my dear, it's getting chilly. Maybe you should better put on your sweater. I get it for you."

She wiped her hands on her apron and rushed inside the house before the tears started falling.

The sweater was folded neatly on the boy's bed. They had bought some new clothes for him. Stuffed animals and a plastic dinosaur sat on the shelf across from the bed. The book with fairytales was still lying on the nightstand. He liked it when she read to him before he fell asleep.

Nova's heart cramped. She tried to swallow back her sobs. If she cried, Leroy would notice. It would upset him.

She focused on her breathing, inhaling through her nose and slowly releasing the air through her opened lips. Downstairs she heard the doorbell ringing.

"What are you doing here, man?"

From the sound of the other man's voice Nova could hear that it had to be David Nolan who had come to their house. Maybe he was here to ask Leroy for advice. It was common that younger FBI agents came to her husband to discuss cases.

Nova grabbed the sweater and walked down the stairs.

"Hello, David."

"Hi, Nova. It's good to see you."

His face was an opaque mask. The muscles in his jaw were tensed.

The situation was messed up and he had no idea how to get things right again. Hopefully Leroy would come up with a great idea. He had years of experience.

"You didn't tell me we were going to have company for dinner."

"David isn't going to stay." Leroy mumbled. "Why don't you go outside to stay with Henry? We have some…business stuff to discuss."

Nova shook her head. What was the point in retiring when Leroy couldn't let go of sticking his nose into police investigations? Surely, if they had a child, he had something better to focus his attention on.

It was her fault. The doctors had told her it was her fault, they wouldn't have a baby. Like always the thought filled her with melancholy.

"Can you push me?" Henry asked, jumping up from the swing. "Like really high?"

She pulled the sweater over his head and stroked his hair. There was an urge inside her to kiss his head but he always shrugged back from too much affection.

"I bet you were cold."

"No, I wasn't. The sweater is itchy."

He sat down on the swing again and tugged on the sleeves and the too tight collar.

"Please keep it on. I don't want you to get sick."

She started pushing the swing. The movements calmed her mind. He was hers. She could pretend he was hers and she was a mom. Pretending was better than facing the reality.

Inside the house David was fisting his hair as if pain was going to help him come up with a solution to their case. He didn't want to fail. How would that make him look to Mary Margaret if he fucked up their first case?

"Breathe, man. We need to figure out the next steps. Is Mary Margaret's cover still intact?"

"I don't know. I don't know what Emma told Mills. Damn it, I hope she's going to keep her mouth shut."

"You should have taken her out of that school the moment she started eye-fucking Regina Mills."

"Eye-fucking?"

"You know what I mean. It is dangerous for an agent to get emotionally involved with a suspect."

"Emma is not an agent."

"Right, she's just bait. Bait, that slipped from your hook and is probably going to ruin the whole mission."

David reached for the bottle of beer Leroy had pulled out for him. He sipped on the cold drink. His nerves were blank.

"I can't reach Emma on her phone."

"And that surprises you? She probably threw the thing in the trash. What's with the microphone on the bracelet?"

"I think she took it off."

"Great. How are you planning to find her now?"

David sighed, lifting the bottle to his lips again. "We wait."

"Wait?"

"She'll want her son back. Eventually she's going to contact either me or Mary Margaret since she doesn't know where Henry is."

Regina parked the car in front of the Little's house. She checked the route guidance system a last time.

"Is this the right address?"

From the backseat, Kathryn leaned forward to look at the screen. "Yes, this is it. Don't forget to let me speak to these people, okay?"

Emma nodded. Her heart was in her mouth. She was going to get her son back. Oh, she couldn't wait to have Henry back in her arms.

The three of them stepped out of the car. Regina reached for Emma's hand. It was cold and sweaty. She was tensed.

"Kathryn is going to take care of things. You don't need to be nervous."

The blonde lawyer straightened her back. Her stiletto heels clicked on the ground as they walked towards the door.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?"

Kathryn held up a sheet of paper in Leroy's face.

"My name is Kathryn Midas. I am representing Ms. Swan. Her son Henry is currently living with you, right?"

"You got a lawyer? David! Come here. Emma's here with some lawyerzilla!"

David rushed outside. The moment he saw his fiancée standing next to Emma and Regina Mills he knew it was possible to feel extreme stress and relief at the exact same time.

"Kathryn?"

"David? Why are you here? What are you doing here? I thought you and Mary Margaret are looking for some drug cartel?"

He stepped closer and grabbed Emma's wrist. "How could you just run away? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You won't lay a hand on my client. Please, tell me you are not involved into this disgraceful case of police tyranny."

He dropped his hands, holding them up while taking two steps backwards.

"You don't understand what this is all about. Damn it, Kathryn, you promised, to not interfere with my work."

"So, did you! Emma is my client. We are here to get her son. Mr. Little, if you would be so kind to get the boy for us now."

Leroy hesitated. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"We could get your client arrested. They don't allow kids behind bars as far as I remember."

The line between Kathryn eyebrows deepened. "If she gets arrested, we'll bail her out. David, you know I have more than enough money for that."

"I highly doubt though you find a judge to sign the papers." David stated.

Kathryn's lips turned in a thin line as she pressed them together. She rolled her eyes.

"You are underestimating me, David. I am more than daddy's little darling. Try me. We go to court. I will make you, and the entire FBI, look like a bunch of simpletons."

David hissed through his teeth. "You can't interfere with my job. You don't understand what this is all about."

"I understand that the FBI took advantage of a desperate mother. You practically blackmailed her. Trust me that I am definitely going to fill a complaint. And now, this discussion is over. Mr. Little, I am asking you for the last time. Hand the boy out to his mother. Now. "

Leroy tugged on his cap. He walked back inside to let Nova know that Henry's mother had come to pick up her son.

"My mom is here? Yay!"

Nova felt her heart sink. The boy was overjoyed. His little eyes were glowing. He rose from the swing and ran towards the house.

She couldn't let him go. If she let him go, the pain would break her. Nova rushed after the boy but Leroy held her back by grabbing her arm.

"He's not our son. We have to let him go."

Regina's house was strange. It was the biggest house Henry had ever been in. The kitchen alone was bigger than the apartment he had lived at last with his mother.

"Do you live here all by yourself?" he asked, slurping sweet apple juice through a straw. Nova hadn't let him drink anything with sugar in it.

"Yes, this is my house."

Regina sat down across the kitchen table. Emma looked so thrilled. It was like the happiness she felt through having her kid back was radiating throughout her.

"Do you like it here?"

"It's okay, but you have no videogames and no Lucky Charms for me."

"Henry!"

Emma gave Regina an apologetic look. She was so happy to have Henry back. A big part of her had been missing. That void was closed now. Tomorrow, she would meet with Kathryn and the state attorney. All she could do was pray that she wouldn't end up behind bars.

Regina laughed. "I make sure we put Lucky Charms on the list, when we go grocery shopping. "

"Thank you. Do you live here all by yourself in the big house?"

She nodded her head.

"How boring! I bet you're happy that mom and I are visiting."

Emma placed her hand on top of Regina's and caressed its back with her fingertips. She was glad, that Regina was fine with her and Henry staying at her house for an unknown amount of time. It was a lot to ask to be okay with her, let alone a kid on top of it. Regina's house was so sterile. She would probably flip once she discovered the first dirt prints on her cream colored carpet.

"I am very happy you are here." Regina turned to Emma. "You can stay as long as you want to."

"Mom, can we go to the stables again? I want to learn how to ride!"

"Henry, you know I can't afford to pay for riding lessons. I'm sorry. It's just too expensive."

"I can teach him how to ride." Regina stated. "Would you like that, Henry?"

"Yes, please! Mom, can I? Who taught you how to ride, Regina?"

"When I was little, my dad showed me how to handle a horse. He was very good with animals."

Henry rocked his chair back and forth. "Can I meet your dad some time?"

Regina shook her head no. "No, Henry, you can't. He died a long time ago."

"Oh then, he's in heaven, like my Daddy! He was a fireman."

Heaven? Fireman? The muscles around Regina's mouth twitched. Emma had told the boy that Neal was dead? She

had to talk about that to her some time, when they had more privacy.

"So, Henry," Emma explained. "I have something very important to do tomorrow. Will you be okay, with staying with Regina?"

He nodded his head. Then, his eyes turned huge. He got up from the chair and wrapped his arms around Emma. "You come back, right?"

Emma swallowed back a lump in her throat. What if she would be sent to re-trial custody? Regina wasn't a relative. Henry couldn't stay with her.

"Mom, you come back, right?"

Emma hugged Henry close and blew a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Yes, I'll come back. I will never leave you alone again. I promise."


	27. Deals

Chapter 27

He was the prisoner of his crippled body. It was weak and trustless. The pain had kept Mr. Gold tied to his bed for the past three days. The students hadn't missed his presence around Storybrooke High. He had missed the drug lecture and the following days.

There were rumors going around now. He could hear whispers in the hall. Someone had seen Emma coming out of the headmistress's office, crying. It looked like she hadn't been back to school since. He assumed the girl had been expelled.

Mr. Darling, the gentleman who had given the lecture on drug abuse had been to the school every morning, asking for Emma. Josephine Blue had promised to give his phone number to the headmistress once Regina would return.

It was so unusual for Regina Mills to call in sick for a whole week. There had to be something serious behind it. Josephine Blue just couldn't wrap her head around it.

Mr. Gold entered the teacher's lounge. His feet slurped over the carpet. Walking was painful. His joints were sore. His muscles felt tensed. After a bad gout attack, he had to force himself to get up again at all.

"Good Morning, Mr. Gold." Josephine mumbled. She tried to be polite, even if she couldn't find it in herself to remotely like the man. He had been involved in having her removed from the position as the headmistress. Gold had secured the position as deputy headmaster for himself; this sneaky, old bastard.

"Ms. Blue."

He leaned against the table to support his balance. His right hand cramped around his cane.

"Is Regina in yet? I didn't see her car in the parking lot."

"Don't you know? She called in sick for the rest of the week. Maybe she got that nasty flue that's been going around."

His bottom lip fluttered. It was fantastic that Regina wouldn't be snooping around for a few days. She was too curious. Blue was nosy too but luckily blind and stupid.

"I am sorry to hear she's sick. There's an important school board meeting this Friday."

The sordid lie went sleekly over his lips.

"Can you take care of this, Mr. Gold? You know, me and the people from the school board aren't on best terms anymore."

Gold smiled a toothy smirk at Josephine Blue. If he acted smart, she would actually believe for things to have been her own idea. "If you think, I am capable."

"Of course, you are, Mr. Gold. Can you do me the favor? I think the papers are all on Regina's desk."

"Then I shall work in her office today and prepare myself for Friday. I am sure Ms. Mills wouldn't mind that we help her out while she's sick."

Blue nodded her head. She was off the hook now. It would have been too awkward to sit eye to eye with the people who had fired her last year. Yes, it was clear to her that someone's head had to roll after the terrible incident with Jefferson. Of course, Josephine Blue had rather seen someone else being blamed instead of her.

Life was unfair.

She stared after Gold when the man limped towards the headmistress's office at the end of the hall.

He closed the door behind him and turned the key around in the lock before he stumbled to the glass table. His sweaty fingers left ugly marks on its side.

With a deep sigh, he plopped down on the chair, placing his legs on top of the table. Gold reached for the phone standing to his left side.

"Mills,"

His voice was sweet like the purring of a cat when he spoke up. "Good Morning, Dearie."

"Gold, is that you? Why are you calling me from Regina's office number?"

He laughed, leaning back against the cold leather of the chair.

"Your daughter is sick. The old hag just told me that she's not going to be here all week."

Cora Mills sighed.

"She must have gotten her fragile health from her father's side."

"If you think so, Dearie."

His bony fingers moved through the piles of paper on Regina's desk. He searched through cupboards. The office didn't hold much private secrets. It was cold and clean, almost soulless. He found that it very much resembled Regina herself.

"There's a school board meeting this Friday."

"I know. As a helpful human being I offered to take this burden from our dear Ms. Blue. She's scared of you and the others."

"Alright, I will email you the draft agenda. We can speak tonight if you may have any suggestions."

He told her yes while his hand moved over to the polished wooden horse standing proudly on the desk.

"Did you know she still has that silly horse figure?"

"Regina had incredible talent. Such a shame we couldn't convince her to continue riding lessons with another teacher."

He closed his eyes. It was random that he wasted thoughts on things that lay in the past. What use was in that anyway?

Mr. Gold remembered how he had kissed the woman on the other end of the phone. He could memorize the milky color of her flesh turning pink with desire but his dick stayed limped. These days were long gone. The passion between them had shriveled.

"She took it pretty bad when that young riding teacher died so unexpectedly. It broke her heart."

"Hearts are muscles. They can tear but never be broken."

He helped himself to a half-filled water bottle and took a sip of stale water to swallow one of the painkillers in his pocket. The pill left an unpleasant aftertaste on his tongue.

"How would you know, dearie? You don't have a heart at all."

Cora laughed. He was the only person that she allowed to speak to her like this. She considered him her friend; a friend that had once been much more to her.

"Isn't it your boy's birthday today?"

"You remember?"

"I have such important things written down in my calendar. It must be hard for you."

"Only if I allow myself to think of him," Mr. Gold's fingers caressed the watch around his wrist. "Maybe if his mother hadn't been such a slut, things could have turned out different."

"Milah got what she deserved. So did this disgusting little dyke."

The stables had lost some of their horror to Regina. It was like at last her mind was allowing her a much needed rest from painful memories. This place was where she lost her first love. It would always remain this to her. Now, though her heart could be filled up with new memories. It was within her powers to make these happen.

She smiled at the sight of the little boy grooming the back of a calm-minded mare. He stood upon a stool, his face a mask of concentration.

"Regina, can we go riding now? The horse doesn't like standing in the stable all day."

"You speak horse now?"

He nodded his head eagerly and grinned. "Please!"

Henry jumped from the stool and grabbed the riding boots standing in a corner of the stable. They were difficult to put on. He pulled and pulled, finally losing his balance and falling flat on his backside.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." Henry tugged on the left boot. "They don't fit."

"I am sure they do. Riding boots have to fit snug to give your feet better support."

She kneeled down. "May I help you?"

She pulled the riding boots over his ankles, up to his knees. Then, she reached for the helmet and secured it underneath his chin.

"Very handsome,"

Regina helped him up again. "Now, we have to put on the halter and the saddle."

He learned quickly. It filled Regina's heart with delight. She petted his shoulder. The boy was so much like Emma, even if he didn't resemble her very much.

"I wish my mom was here with us."

"Me too." Regina stated. She checked her phone again. If only Emma would call back soon. She had been so nervous this morning when she brought her to Kathryn's office. "Let's take a picture for her, okay? Smile, Henry!"

She clicked the camera button on her cell phone.

We miss you, she typed quickly before sending the message with the picture to Emma.

Her phone beeped loudly inside her purse. Emma mumbled an apology to Kathryn and fished it out.

We miss you

Emma smiled when she saw Henry's picture. It looked like he and Regina were having a good time at the stables.

"This is my son." She said, turning the phone to Kathryn. "Henry."

"Adorable. We definitely have to play out the mother card in court. It might benefit you."

"Do you think I am going to jail? I only understood like a third of what the prosecutor told us earlier."

Kathryn sipped on the coffee in front of her. This case was complicated. Emma was a first offender. She was a broke, single mother. Kathryn knew her best strategy was making her look like the victim.

If only they could find the guy who had talked Emma into helping with the robbery. It would make things much easier for Kathryn's work.

"I will try my hardest to prevent a prison sentence. Maybe we can convince the judge on agreeing to a suspended sentence. We could offer that you do volunteer work in a homeless shelter or something like that. Sometimes they are up for deals."

Emma tugged on the sleeves of her leather jacket. She was scared to go to jail. What would become of Henry if she ended up bend bars?

"Do you have any living relatives?"

She shook her head, no.

"What about Henry's father?"

Kathryn slurped on the rest of her coffee and sighed. "I know it's unpleasant, but we have to figure out who could take care of Henry, in case things in court don't go the way we want them to."

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Neal isn't in the picture. He never was to begin with."

"I understand."

Emma hissed through her teeth. "No, you don't. Neal was a fucked-up junkie. I don't want him near Henry."

"When was the last time you and your ex had contact?"

Emma hesitated. She was tempted to lie. There was still a lot of bitterness inside her towards Neal. He had let her down when she needed him the most. People could change. Maybe he had. Emma's hands felt sticky. She wiped them on her jeans.

"I ran into him a couple days ago. He and his wife run a Rehab center now."

"Do you know if they have any kids?"

"I am not going to leave Henry with Neal, last word. Henry…I told him that his father is dead."

Kathryn typed some notes into her laptop. "You have sole custody of the boy, is that correct?"

Emma nodded her head. "Can we set some papers up, so he could stay with Regina in case things go wrong?"

The blonde lawyer pushed her gold-framed glasses up higher on the back of her nose. She couldn't imagine Regina as a mother. She wasn't a motherly type. But she seemed to have a deeply affection for Emma. Maybe that was what love made people do? It changed them.

Kathryn had never felt this way about her fiancé. Her eyes moved to the drawer. The expensive Tiffany's engagement ring was inside it now, instead of on her finger where it belonged.

"Kathryn?"

"I'm sorry, Emma. I was just in thoughts for a second. You should talk about it with her first. Let me know if Gina would be willing to take care of Henry. It's a big responsibility. "

Emma nodded. "I know. But she loves me. I trust her."

"You two have it bad for each other, don't you?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"I? I never cared if boy with boy or girl with girl. If people love each other, they should be together." Kathryn's face turned into a smile that deepened the dimples in her cheekbones. "It's more Gina's family and their reaction to you that we should be worried about."


	28. Last to know

Chapter 28

She loved having Emma in her bed at night. Regina's fingertips caressed gently over tousled blonde curls, trying to tame them without success.

A soft moan escaped Emma as she shifted from her position on her stomach to the side.

"Is it morning yet?"

Regina kissed her bare shoulder with opened lips. "No, it's still early. Did I wake you?"

The blonde groaned.

"I love having you here. I can't even stop watching you in your sleep."

"We made your house a mess. Soon you will get annoyed and want your freedom back."

Regina propped herself up and leaned back against the pile of soft pillows behind her. Emma was right. Her once spotless house had cocoa stains on the carpet downstairs now. Her TV was a dead-trap surrounded by several cables of game controllers.

The crisp clean cotton sheets in her bed had cookie crumbles on them. Apparently nobody had forbidden Emma to eat in bed when she was little.

All these things didn't bother Regina. For the first time in very long, she truly felt alive. Her house was a home now and not just the place where she slept.

"I love having you here." Regina said a second time. She pushed the blanket off the bed and climbed on Emma's lap. "I really love having you right here."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck to pull her closer. Their mouths touched in a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you." Emma whispered softly into the darkness of Regina's bedroom. Her fingers hooked underneath the straps of the silk nightgown to tug them down.

Regina moaned when she felt first cold air and then Emma's hot, moist lips on the tips of her breasts. Her lips pressed together to suppress making louder sounds.

It felt so amazing. Emma was making her body become alive. Gentle hands moved over Regina's upper body, caressing the roundness of her breasts and the soft skin on her belly.

Emma's fingertips stroked lower on Regina's abdomen. She could feel how her touch was making Regina slippery wet with arousal. Her fingertips dipped between swollen folds to stroke her lover's clit in slow circles.

A sigh of frustration left Regina's mouth when Emma dropped her hands. Between her thighs she was pulsing. Her inner muscles throbbed. She had been so close…

She felt Emma shift underneath her. Hands grabbed Regina's buttocks to maneuver her lower body into the right position above Emma's face.

Emma whimpered. Her mouth parted. She could feel Regina beginning to quiver as her tongue swiped over her intimate flesh. Her clit pulsed hard against her tongue as she massaged it eagerly.

"Emma…God…Emma,"

Regina's voice was rough now. Her heart was racing. She could feel shivers crawling underneath the surface of her skin.

Emma's tongue nestled its way inside Regina's entrance in a circular movement. Regina's muscles contracted. She pulsed around Emma's tongue in never ending waves of pleasure that erupted through her body.

She couldn't move. The bones in her legs felt nonexistent to Regina.

"You'll be the death of me."

"I have enough trouble going on without being charged for murder."

Emma leaned her head against Regina's stomach, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around the narrow waist.

"I love you." Regina said. "I will not let you go to jail."

"If they can't find the guy who talked me into keeping the jewelry store open, then my chances of getting away with a slap on the wrist aren't that great."

Regina stroked over Emma's head. They needed to find the moron who got Emma into all this mess.

"His picture will be plastered everywhere by tomorrow. It's only a question of time until someone recognizes him."

Emma nodded. Her eyelids seemed suddenly too heavy to keep them open. Moments later she drifted back into deep slumber.

There was some strangers' kid inside her daughter's kitchen.

Cora had let herself in with the spare key that Regina had given her for emergencies. Not returning calls or emails for several days in a row definitely counted as a suitable emergency situation.

The boy hadn't noticed her so far. He was sitting with his back to Cora with headphones on his ears. On the table and the floor beneath were puddles of milk and a trail of cereal pieces.

His feet kicked rhythmically against the legs of his chair while he crunched on the portion of Lucky Charms in the bowl in front of him.

What in heaven's name was this child doing here? As far as she knew Regina knew nobody who had a kid. Had the Jones taken in a foster child? Why was he at Regina's house then?

The boy got up from the chair and walked over to the fridge. It made Cora shudder when he lifted the bottle with juice to his mouth. Whoever the kid's parents were hadn't taught him appropriate table manners.

She stepped forward and tapped his shoulder. "Hello?"

He swirled around, splashing juice on his pajamas and the floor. "Who are you?"

"I am Cora, Regina's mother and you happen to be?"

He smiled a toothy grin at the woman in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Henry."

"What are you doing here?"

"Breakfast,"

She leaned against the kitchen counter. The entire floor next to her felt like it was covered in a sticky coat of visible and invisible dirt. Dirty kitchens reminded her of her childhood and of places she had vowed herself to never go back to.

"I mean what you are doing at Regina's house? How long have you been here?"

"Mom and I, we live here."

Cora felt like her mind was suddenly not working fast enough to absorb information.

"You live here?" she mumbled. What the hell was going on now? She hated nothing more than to be the last to know about things.

"Mother!"

Regina rushed down the stairs. She was still in her nightgown and had just thrown a matching silk robe over it when she had heard the familiar voice downstairs in the kitchen.

Emma behind her was wearing a shirt that ended mid-thigh.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might have slipped in the shower and are paralyzed. It would explain why you haven't returned my calls."

Cora pulled a little bottle of hand disinfectant out of her purse to squirt a little bit of it into the palm of her hand.

"I was a little busy."

Emma grabbed the roll of paper towels from the counter and started wiping down the table and the mess on the floor.

"You made breakfast for the floor too, didn't you?"

She laughed and planted a kiss on Henry's forehead. Then, after what felt like an impolite eternity to Cora the blonde woman finally turned her attention to her.

"Good morning, Ma'am. I'm Emma Swan."

"The boy says you guys are living here with Regina now. Is that true?"

Cora's cold fingers clasped tightly around Emma's warm hand for a second.

Regina cleared her dry throat. She had hoped to drag off this conversation with her mother for a little while. Now would be as good as any time though. She took a deep breathe before she spoke up.

"Yes, mother. It's true. Emma is my new girlfriend and she lives here now."

Cora could feel the blood rushing into her face. The sensation of disgust was so strong that bile made its way up her esophagus.

"Are you completely out of your mind now?"

She tried to keep her voice low. It was boorish to yell just because you were agitated. Her hands trembled as she raised them above her head.

"Is this some early midlife crises?"

Emma stepped next to Regina and wrapped her arm around the smaller woman. What a horrible person this Cora was. She was what Neal had told her to be called, good on paper. She was dressed neatly and even had her nail-polish match the coral shade of her lipstick. Behind the surface was only cold-hearted emptiness. No wonder Regina had surrounded herself with a protection layer of ice to protect her heart.

"Regina is way too young for that sort of crises."

Cora snapped for air. She didn't want this to happen but Regina wasn't an influenceable teenager anymore. Desperately, she reached for the last straw she could think of.

"Your father would turn in his grave if he knew about this."

Emma noticed how Regina's face turned into an unhealthy ashen color. This was below the belt. She wouldn't let Cora make Regina miserable like that.

"You know. Ma'am, from what I heard about your late husband, he loved your daughter a great deal. He would want her to be happy."

"How are you letting this woman talk to me in that tone?" Cora growled. Her control was beginning to crumble.

"Mother, maybe, it's best if you leave now. We can talk another time, when you've calmed down a little bit."

Cora hissed though her teeth. A swallowed curse escaped her lips as she pulled her purse over her shoulder and stormed outside.

"Why was your mother so mad?" Henry asked while he slurped sugary milk through his front teeth.

"She's not mad at you, sweetie, only at me."

Regina sat down next to Henry at the kitchen table. For the first time in her life it didn't bother her in the slightest that she had agitated her mother.

Zelena had made herself a vitamin-packed spinach smoothie to wash down the fertility pills her gynecologist had prescribed her to boost the activity of her ovaries.

It was a cheap trick to try getting pregnant behind Robin's back. He thought she had gotten one of these implants into her arm.

Her fingers caressed her still flat stomach. Soon, she hoped. Once she was pregnant, she could increase the pressure on him leaving his ridiculous joke of a wife. Their marriage only existed on paper. So, he had told her. Of course there was still the boy. Zelena was determined to ship Roland to a boarding school as soon as he was old enough for it.

She smiled. Soon her happy ending would be here, right in front of her. It was as if she could already taste its sweetness at the tip of her tongue.

After noticing she had a couple of minutes to spare until she needed to drive to the school, she grabbed the newspaper on the table.

His face was printed allover page four. Zelena knew it was him, even if the black and white drawing didn't have the five-o'clock shadow Robin was usually spotting on most days she saw him. The resembling still was great enough to convince her it could only be him or an unknown twin brother.

Her eyes moved down to the article at the bottom of the picture to quickly read through it. The police was obviously looking for him. How horrible!

Have you seen this man?

That was the headline that was printed in big cursive letters.

Zelena couldn't believe what she was reading. It made the past months of her life seem like a mockery.

If the article's source was telling the truth, Robin had been the head behind a big robbery at a jewelry store. She couldn't imagine him lowering himself to stealing. He was from such a good family. Old English royalty he had told her with an irresistible smile on his face.

There was a proof to the article though. Zelena had been wearing it proudly around her wrist since Robin had given it to her. The thieves had stolen about two dozen of expensive watches. One of them had ended up as a gift for his mistress. The thought made Zelena feel cheap.

She snapped the clasp of the watch open to toss it away in disgust. He was a liar. Robin was a dazzler who had tricked her into believing that he actually cared about her.

Zelena reached for her phone and saved the number written for possible references into it. First though she was going to speak to Robin. Getting in trouble with the police was going to be the least of his problems once she was finished with him.


	29. Kansas

Chapter 29

Robin of Locksley was a man who truly enjoyed the fine things in life. He liked living in a big suburban house with a British sports car parked in its garage. He enjoyed exquisite French wine from his own wine cellar. At nights he found comfort in many beds since that of his wife had turned cold to him.

A fiery redhead was his last conquest. It had started out as a one-night-stand but had turned into a longer affair now. Zelena was in love with him. He was in love with the things he could make her do in the bedroom. In Robin's eyes it was an acceptable agreement.

He had just made himself a cup of Earl Grey tea when the doorbell rang. Robin assumed it to be Marian who had just brought their son Roland to daycare. Their relationship was frosty for a couple of months now. The marriage only existed on paper. Still they attempted to keep up the happy façade for the boy's sake.

Robin sipped on his tea before getting up to open the door. It wasn't Marian though who was standing on the doormat. Two police officers were looking at him. The woman held her polished badge up into his face.

"Robin of Locksley?" she asked. When he nodded his head, her partner grabbed Robin's right arm and twisted it on his back. The cold metal of handcuffs cut into his skin a mere second later.

"Mr. Locksley, you are under arrest."

The female officer leaned against the frame of his front door and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Robin coughed. He was trying to calm the upcoming panic and sort the chaos of thoughts in his head. The police couldn't have any evidences. His mouth twisted into a self-pleased grin.

"Why am I being arrested?"

"Burglary and receiving of stolen goods in a serious offense, Mr. Locksley. You have to accompany us to the police station now."

The male officer placed a tight grip around his shoulder and pushed Robin over to their car.

The morning had started well for Emma Swan. She had woken up in Regina's arms and made slow and tender love to her until the brunette had moaned soft cries of pleasure.

They had found a school not too far from Regina's house where they could send Henry to.

"Have you ever thought about going back to school? For real I mean?" Regina asked while pouring more milk foam on Emma's cappuccino.

"You are too smart to waste your life with minimum wage jobs."

Emma stirred her spoon through her cup and sighed deeply. "I can't see myself going back to Storybrooke High. Don't you think it would bring too many questions?"

Regina nodded. "There are many other schools. I can make some phone calls if you'd want me to. Or there are online courses. Would you prefer that?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe online is better. What would I do afterwards? I never had a choice in life what I want to do."

Regina sat down on Emma's lap. "We'll just take one step after the other, together."

"Yes," Emma whispered. Her lips touched against Regina's warm mouth. The tip of her tongue swiped over a velvety moist bottom lip. "Always together,"

The phone rang. It was the police letting them know that they had arrested a suspect.

"You have to come to the station to identify the man. Will you be alright with that?"

Emma smiled. "Of course, I would even recognize the man without my glasses on."

"Things aren't looking too bright for you, Mr. Locksley."

The officer placed a cup of sourly smelling black coffee in in front of Robin.

"You've been identified by a witness. Maybe it's time for you to start talking."

She sat down across from him. Her mouth was a constant hard frown. Robin checked her out. His lip curled into what he knew was an irresistible panty-wetting smile. Her face stayed hard. It probably meant she was a dyke.

"Mr. Locksley, do you want a lawyer?"

He shook his head. Robin mistrusted attorneys in general. He still couldn't believe someone had sold him out. It had probably been Will. The fucker had never been content with his share of the quarry.

"I don't need a lawyer, Missy, because I am innocent."

She pushed his chair hard against the metal of the desk in front of him. A bit of hot coffee swapped over.

"It's Ma'am for you, Mr. Locksley or Officer Kansas."

"Officer Kansas," he purred the name in a sweetly voice. "I am really innocent. Someone is trying to do this to me."

She pouted. Then she pulled up a brown envelope and put it on the table. She shook it and a shiny golden watch fell out.

"Do you recognize this?"

He tried to keep his face a calm mask. Officer Kansas had seen him cringe for a second though. Locksley knew he was trapped. He was trapped and soon he was going to sing like a canary bird in its cage.

"Quite a gracious gift you made your mistress."

She held the watch up and turned it against the light. "Maybe a bit ritzy if you ask me."

Robin hissed through his clenched teeth. He needed to compose himself. Staying calm was essential if he wanted to make it out of this unpleasant situation without more than a scratch.

"Look I know what this is all about."

Officer Kansas dropped the watch on the table and pulled a pad of paper close. The pen she grabbed had several little bite marks at its end.

"You are ready to start talking? That's a clever idea."

"Look, Missy, I mean Officer Kansas, this is just a jealous woman's revenge."

Kansas's mouth released the pen with a plopping sound.

"You are saying your mistress Miss Mills is trying to take revenge on you. Why would she do that?"

Robin felt the urge to fist his hands through his hair as a prickling sensation ran down his scalp. His hands were still locked up in handcuffs.

"She's mad at me because I refused to leave my wife for her."

"That is a very understandable reaction to the fact that you are screwing her behind your wife's back. Still, there is the fact that the watch you gave her as a gift belongs to the missing items in a break-in."

"I never broke in anywhere. I am a respectable business man." he stated. "I own a hunting supply store with a partner."

Officer Kansas laughed. For a moment her face light up. It made her appear younger and prettier. Soon the hard frown was back on her lips like a mask. She had practiced long for it in front of bathroom mirrors.

"We have the papers of your last year's tax return. Your wife makes more money with her part-time job at the hospital."

"We had some bad times. With all the tree-huggers gaining influence, hunting has lost a lot of its loyal fans."

"So, your hunting store is big in the red numbers. Still, you live in a nice area of town. Your kid goes to an excellent private kindergarten." She placed a picture of his Aston Martin in front of him. "This car is more than you make in a whole year."

Robin flinched. He knew he was screwed. There had to be a way out for him though. There just had to be…

"I want a deal."

"A deal? Mr. Locksley, you are really underestimating your situation. We are speaking of several years behind bars for you."

"I could give you the names of my helpers."

"We don't care for little fish now that we caught the big one so to speak."

A growling sound left his dry throat.

"I know some things."

"You know things?"

His upper body started quivering. "I know some things that could be significant to the police."

Officer Kansas sat up a bit straighter. "What kind of information do you have?"

"I want a deal first."

"I am not entitled to offer deals to suspects."

"Well, then I suggest, Missy, you get someone here who holds more power in the important issues than you do."

Regina parked her car in her usual parking spot behind the school building. She hated to leave Emma alone, but it was inevitable to go back to her normal life, at least to a certain amount. Work was piling up on her desk and there was still the upcoming meeting with the board members.

Something was different. Regina could sense it as soon as she entered the building. There were several crowds of students hanging out in the hallway. Yellow tape sealed the entrance to the cafeteria, the boy's restrooms and the library.

"What the hell is going on here?" Regina asked Anna Arendelle who was sitting in front of her locker with tears and snot running down her red face.

"Anna, answer me. Did something happen?"

Anna sobbed. She sniffed and coughed, unable to bring out any intelligible words.

"Miss Mills? Oh my God, I'm so glad you are here." Ruby's face was chalk-white, even underneath the thick layers of her colorful make-up. "You need to do something, please!"

"Breathe, Wolfe, breathe. Tell me what happened here."

"The police showed up. A whole lot of police with dogs! They arrested your sister and poor Belle…I mean Miss French. I don't understand why."

Regina's mind started racing. Her temples throbbed painfully. What did all of this mean? Zelena barely spoke a word with the librarian. They didn't have anything to do with each other. What had the police been doing here?

"Principle Mills?" the young police officer didn't look much older than most of her senior students. She was a baby-face who was holding her weapon straight at her.

"Put that thing down if you don't wish me to fill a complaint against you. You are scaring the kids."

"Hold your hands up where I can see them. We can speak in your office. Can you tell the students to get back to their classes? The show here is over."

The officer didn't humiliate her completely by putting cuffs on her. Still, the woman wrapped her arm in an iron grip as they walked down the hallway.

"What is going on here? This kind of interrogation is not acceptable."

The police officer's mouth curled into an unwanted smile. Regina Mills was ice cold, just like her older sister. She was acting as if she had no idea what was going on.

"Miss Mills, we have a testimony under oath that this school property has been used for the production and distribution of chemical drugs."

Regina leaned back against the glass table in her office. What was going on here? Was this about the Lewis boy again?

"You're turning the school upside down because of Jefferson? The boy could have gotten that dreadful stuff anywhere."

Officer Kansas crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's interesting that you are mentioning Mr. Lewis. He's not the reason we are here today."

She stepped closer to Regina and cleared her throat. "I have to search this room."

"This is ridiculous. Feel free to help yourself. I have nothing to hide."

Kansas searched through the drawers underneath Regina's desk. She was trying to be systematic. Any accidentally left behind hint could be helpful. The police would make the FBI look like fools, if they instead of them managed to solve this drug dealing case.

"Has anyone apart from you access to this room?"

"My secretary…other teachers could come in as well when I am not here. I never lock the door."

Regina rubbed the tips of her shoes together. They had arrested Zelena? Could her sister lower herself that much to use her chemical knowledge for making drugs? She tried to remember if Zelena had spent unusual amounts of money lately. The only thing expensive she had purchased had been a golden watch. Her sister had told her it had been a gift from her boyfriend though.

"Can you take this mirror off the wall for me, Miss Mills?" Officer Kansas asked, interrupting Regina's thoughts.

"What for? Well, if it makes your day…"

She grabbed the frame of the mirror, her little finger touched against the side of the crystal glass. Damnit, she hated smeared fingerprints. Now, she would have to clean the mirror later.

There was a hole in the wall behind the mirror. Why was there a hole?

"Step aside, Miss Mills." Officer Kansas pulled a rubber glove over her right hand. She shone a flashlight into the hole. It seemed empty. No, there were four little green pills lying between dust and concrete. She fished them out and placed them carefully into a plastic bag.

"I don't understand this." Regina whispered. She could feel the blood dropping from her face. Her knees felt weak.

Officer Kansas grabbed the handcuffs from her belt and stepped close to Regina.

"Regina Mills, you are herewith under arrest."


	30. Caged

Chapter 30

They had locked her up like a wild animal in a cage.

Regina's sweaty hands grabbed the cold metal bars. She leaned her forehead against it. For a few moments it was like her lungs felt too tight to absorb the sticky air she was breathing in.

"Evening, Gorgeous." A throatily voice greeted her from the corner of the cell.

Regina turned around, pressing herself against the bars as close as possible. They put her in a cell with another inmate? With a real criminal? She tried to suffocate the upcoming sensation of panic.

"Hello." She whispered, still unable to move her legs towards the small bunk bed.

All of this felt surreal to her It was like a nightmare that she couldn't make herself wake up from.

"You look a little lost. Did they get you all excited by digging into each of your holes?"

She laughed. Her face looked like it had been pretty once, but too much cigarettes and alcohol had made it age before time. The blonde hair looked like she hadn't brushed it in at least a week. Black eye shadow was smeared around watery blue eyes that looked at Regina curiously.

"I'm Mal."

Regina stuttered her name. With slow steps she walked closer to Mal.

"Have you been here for long?"

It felt awkward to do small talk. Regina could imagine herself being in many places but a prison cell had never been one of them.

"Four years, two more to go." Mal smiled as she cuddled a thin pillow against her chest. "Put some bitch to sleep so to speak." She laughed full-throated.

"I shouldn't be here." Regina sat down at the very edge of the lower bed, as far away from Mal as possible.

Mal laughed again. The sound of her voice was heavy, as if she was stoned somehow. "Let me guess…you are all innocent. Everyone tries to play that card here in the beginning."

"But I am innocent. They found some drugs hidden in my office. I have neither put them there nor seen them before."

Mal clicked her tongue. She nibbled on her already short-bitten fingernails. "You think someone tricked you? If I was you, I'd…" With her forefinger she pretended to be slicing up her throat.

"I don't know what happened."

"Trust me. If you tell the fuckers in court, I don't know what happened, they are going to kick that pretty arse of yours even harder. They will think you are lying."

"None of this makes any sense to me. It's like my life has been turned upside down too fast for me to keep up with it."

Mal leaned closer. The frosty tip of her finger touched against Regina's head. Was she trying to make a move on her now?

"Just try to think in that pretty head of yours. Who has a reason to do this to you? Do you have any enemies? A mad ex for example? A lover?"

For a moment Regina considered if Emma could have anything to do with this. The thought was painful like a thorn cutting into wounded flesh. No, that couldn't be. It wasn't possible, right?

"My girlfriend has never been alone in the office."

Mal twisted a wisp of her messy hair around her bony fingers. She was awfully thin when you took a closer look at her. "Maybe someone else has been to your office?"

Regina nodded her head. They had also arrested Zelena, hadn't they? That had to mean something. Her sister had access to the office. How could her own sister do something so horrible and try to pull her into this mess on top of it?

"I don't want to believe my own sister would do such a thing to me."

Mal giggled. She sucked her lower lip over her teeth. "We are all sisters until one of us decides to screw the other one."

Her heart was beating traitorously in Ruby's chest. She had parked the car two blocks away from the police building and spent half an hour walking around the house like it was set on fire and dangerous to enter. Finally, she had managed to calm herself enough to step through the front door.

"I would like to speak to an Officer, please." She told the secretary behind the glass wall. "It's about the drugs at Storybrooke High."

The woman's bored faced light up. She picked up the phone next to her and hissed into the receiver for a couple minutes.

"Alright, girl, go down the hall over there. It's the last office on the left side. Officer Kansas will see you there."

Ruby wiped her hands. She didn't want to be nervous. It made her eyes teary and her voice frenzied.

After taking a deep breath, she slammed her fist against the closed door of the office.

"Come in,"

The police officer looked younger than Ruby would have expected. She wasn't much taller than herself with dark hair pulled back into a strict ponytail. The woman's mouth was pressed into a tight line, as if she was afraid a smile would make her appear too human. It probably would.

"I'm Officer Kansas. Please take a seat, Miss?"

"Wolfe. My name is Ruby Wolfe."

"Miss Wolfe, you said you might have information about the incidents going on at your school. Is that correct, Miss Wolfe?"

"Can you just call me Ruby?"

"If it makes you more comfortable, sure, why not. Ruby, what do you know about the drugs being dealt with at your school? Are you a buyer?"

"I don't take drugs."

"Ever?"

"Might have tried to smoke some pot once, but that was when I was fourteen and was just trying to piss of my grandmother."

"You live with her?"

"How do you know that?"

Officer Kansas lower lip twitched into an accidental smile for a second. "You said, pissing off your grandma instead of your parents. That's how I put two and two together."

"Have been stuck with Grandma since as long as I can remember,"

"It's hard if you don't have parents. I've been raised by my aunt, so I can relate to it."

Ruby kicked her boots against the wooden chair that she was sitting on. She cleared her throat.

"I am here to tell you that you have to let Belle French go. She is innocent. I just know it."

Officer Kansas scrawled something onto her notebook. "So, you just know it."

"Yes, I do. Belle is good person. She would never do anything that would harm others."

"You seem to know this Belle pretty good. Do you?"

"She runs the school library. Belle is kind and friendly to anyone. Just because you found that crap there doesn't mean, she has anything do with the drugs."

Officer Kansas dropped her pen. "You think, we found drugs at the library? Why?"

Ruby's face turned crimson. She stuttered. Her brain was too slow to come up with a quick lie.

"The truth, girl, you shouldn't have to think so hard about the truth."

"I found a plastic bag with pills a few weeks ago. I should have brought them to the principle but I didn't."

Officer Kansas got up to fish her pen from the other side of the table. The girl in front of her was a nervous wreck. She didn't seem like a liar to her though.

"I wanted to sell the pills. I know that was wrong. I panicked and flushed them down the toilet a few days later. But please, you have to let Belle go. She is innocent."

Ruby noticed how the young police officer was writing down eagerly in her notebook. Didn't they use microphones to record things? Or was that just on tv?

Officer Kansas could feel her knee starting to quiver. It was an embarrassing habit that always occurred when she was getting a bit too excited about things. This was going to take an interesting turn.

So, the drugs had been stored at the library. A pretty public place in the school. It was probably easy for anyone to get access there. Ruby had somehow managed to discover their little hiding place. That could have given them a reason to find another, saver place to store their drugs. The police had hired a chemist lab to break down the material of the pills, but so far they hadn't been successful.

How many people at that fucked up school were involved? The young officer had her mind set on the Mills sisters. It seemed plausible to her that the two sisters would work together.

What about French though? Could the librarian be involved? They had found a little package with two pills on her. Since she had refused to tell the police from who she got them, they had no choice but to arrest her. A blonde, probably her girlfriend, so Officer Kansas assumed, had offered money to bail her out.

"Ruby, why do you think Miss French is innocent?"

"Because I just know her, that's why. Maybe someone is trying to pull her into this. Miss French is gay. Some people at school might not be cool with it."

Officer Kansas could see the passionate glowing in the girl's eyes. Yes, it was so easy to spot young love. A teenager with a crush barely made a reliable witness though.

"Has Miss French been working in the school library for long?"

"It's been a while. She's by far the nicest librarian we ever had. Mr. Gold talked our former headmistress Miss Blue into hiring her."

The police officer got up. "Thank you for your time, Ruby. Be sure to leave your phone number. We might have you testify in court, so be prepared for that."

Emma slammed the passenger's door of Kathryn's car behind her. She was beyond agitated. They had arrested Regina. How could the police assume that she had done anything illegal? Had the FBI given the police some hints? Emma remembered that the agents had called Regina one of the main suspects.

Yes, they had found some drugs at Regina's office. So what? Anyone could have hidden them. What if someone was trying to make Regina look bad?

"I'd rather have you wait outside, while I speak to the police. You look like you are about to rip someone's head off." Kathryn petted Emma's shoulder, before she straightened her back and headed towards the entrance of the police building.

"Emma!"

Ruby took two steps at once as she rushed towards her friend. Emma was here. She had tried to reach her for days but without success.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's complicated."

"Did Mills kick you out of school? Bet we'll have a new headmistress soon. You can apply again then."

Emma sighed. She was so tired of the lies.

"Ruby, I haven't been kicked out of school. I shouldn't have been there in the first place."

Ruby sat down next to Emma on the stairs. She noticed a hickey that was only half hidden underneath the collar of Emma's leather jacket.

"I don't understand."

"I know. It's hard to explain. Look, did you ever have to pretend to be someone who isn't you?"

Ruby nodded her head. "I guess, yes."

"See, that what I've been doing the past months."

"Do you have anything to do with the drugs being found at school? They arrested the Mills sisters and worst of all poor Belle!"

"Regina would never sell drugs. She is not that kind of person. Plus, she already has enough money. Have you seen the house she owns?"

"You've been to Mills house?" Ruby asked in disbelief. "Why would you go there?"

Emma figured it would be too much information for Ruby, if she told her that she was currently living at that house, together with Regina.

"Emma, students aren't supposed to visit teachers at home. That is against the law or something like that."

Emma sighed. It was time for a confession.

"Ruby, I am not a high school student. The truth is that I am twenty eight years old."


	31. Dragons & Desperation

Chapter 31

She burned her mouth on the thinly excuse of a coffee between her trembling hands. Regina blew over the steaming liquid before sipping again. Her body needed all the caffeine she could get. Last night she had not been able to close her eyes for longer than minutes. The noises around her scared her. There was crying, screaming and a moaning noise from the bunk bed below her.

"Dreamed anything panty wetting?" Mal asked with a grin on her face. "You know, what you dream in your first night comes true."

Mal placed her tray next to Regina's on the table and sat down. She chewed open-mouthed on half raw looking eggs with ketchup on them.

Earlier in the showers Regina had seen that her thin body was covered with scars and a dozen of colorful dragon tattoos.

"I can't stay here." Regina mumbled. "I am going to get crazy."

The blonde laughed. She grabbed a slice of toast from Regina's tray and stuffed it between her lips.

"Better get used to this shithole here."

"There is no way. Look, I don't belong here. I am innocent."

Mal giggled. "We were all innocent once upon a time."

A brunette with a ponytail and an embittered expression on her face walked towards Emma and Mal. She stopped right in front of their table and crossed her arms. Both of them had blood-red dragon tattoos covering the pale skin.

"Is this your new cunt, mom?"

Mal grinned. "Oh I wish, honey. Oh, I wish."

The brunette plopped down next to Mal. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Regina from head to toe.

"Regina, meet my daughter Lily. Lily, this is Regina. She's my new cellmate."

Lily frowned. "What happened to kissing some ass so we finally get a cell together? I am done with always ending up with crying newbies."

Mal chewed another mouthful of eggs. "Told you these things take time, honey."

"Yeah, cause you need to taste every puss in this shithole. What is this one in for? Murdering her impotent hubby?"

Regina cleared her dry throat. "Drug dealing…but I am innocent."

Both, Mal and Lily laughed. "Being innocent is worth crap if you don't have any proof."

The glass wall between them had greasy fingerprints on it. Regina felt a wave of disgust making her stomach rumble. This place was disgusting and filthy. It was like the filth was crawling underneath her skin.

"Are you alright?" Kathryn asked. "You are all white in the face. Did someone hurt you in there?"

Regina shook her head. No, so far she had been lucky. Apart from Mal and her dreadful daughter none of the other inmates had approached her so far.

"Please tell me you are here to get me out."

The lines around Kathryn's mouth deepened as her lips morphed upwards.

"You need to be patient. I am working on it. So far the judge refuses to state a bail bond."

Regina sighed. She needed to stay calm. It was hard to stay calm when deep inside yourself you were screaming in panic.

"I am going crazy in here. Can't we make an offer to the judge? Money shouldn't be an issue with my father's trust fund."

Kathryn pulled some papers out and held them up against the glass, so Regina could read them.

"Is this the trust fund you are speaking of, Gina?"

Regina nodded. "Why did you bring these papers here?"

"I spoke to the bank earlier this morning to see how much money we have to work with for the bail bond."

"Okay, that's good. Please, even if they take a huge chunk out of it. I can't stay in this hell any longer. I feel caged."

Kathryn stared at the ceiling, blinking at the glaring neon lights above her. She hated being the messenger of bad news. Regina needed to know the truth though.

"The account has been cleared out yesterday evening."

"What? That's impossible! What happened? This has to be a mistake."

Kathryn fished another sheet of paper out of an envelope. "Is this your signature on this certificate of authority? Please, tell me it fake. Then we might be able to do something."

Regina's fingers touched the dirty glass. Her head moved slowly from left to right and back again. Yes, she remembered signing this document shortly after her father's funeral. Back then, she had been in a dark place. Her mother had handled all of the paper work that came with his last will.

"I don't understand this."

Kathryn fisted her hands into her hair. Her temples were throbbing painfully as they tended to do when her mind was racing too quickly.

"You signed authority papers for your mother? Crap."

"My mother has her own money that she inherited after father's death. I don't understand what's going on."

"Zelena called your mother after she was arrested. Your mother cleared out all her own accounts and your trust fund."

"Did you try to call her? There has to be an explanation for this."

There had to be another explanation than the one that her mother had screwed her. Did Cora need the money to pay for Zelena's lawyer? But no, no high class lawyer would charge that much to work with a client.

"I don't understand this, Kathryn."

"You mother is on the run. We assume she is already somewhere overseas."

"She ran? Why?"

Kathryn pushed the documents back into her folder.

"From my experience people only run when they have something to hide from."

Regina's heart cramped forcefully in her chest. It knocked the breath out of her in pain. This couldn't be true. Could it?

Mr. Gold was a man who knew it was better to run away from trouble than risk an unpleasant confrontation.

He leaned over his suitcase, pressing his whole body weight on it to be able to close it.

His hands felt sore. With a sigh he pulled the package with his medication out of his carry on and swallowed two pills.

Hopefully the warm climate of the Cayman Islands would help to lessen the painful symptoms of his crippling disease.

Again, he checked his phone for any news from Cora Mills. He didn't trust her, but he knew she had just as much at risk as he had.

Accidents happened all the time. Even in paradise.

Gold smiled at the wicked thought and finished his packing. Soon it would be time to call the taxi that would bring him to the airport.

"All of this is completely crazy." Ruby said as she killed the engine of her grandmother's car. She turned to Emma who was sitting next to her in the passenger's seat. The sky outside was already turning into a greyish red sunset.

"You pretended to be a High school student? I still don't get why?"

Emma sighed. She had tried to explain the situation to Ruby for about three times now. The more often she repeated the story of the FBI blackmailing her into playing their bait, the more unrealistic everything seemed to her.

"I had no choice."

"You already said that, Emma."

Ruby exhaled slowly through her parted lips and started nibbling on her piercing. Could she even trust Emma any longer? She was like a stranger.

"Did you have anything to do with Belle getting arrested?"

"No, I didn't. Don't forget that they arrested Regina too. I would never risk anything that could cause her trouble."

Ruby rubbed her hands over the steering wheel. "You two are a thing now for real? Mills is old."

"Don't forget I am not eighteen like I pretended to be."

"Yes, but she has no heart. I don't get what it is that draws you towards her."

Emma moved her fingertips over the grey silk of Regina's blouse she was wearing. She missed her so much it was hard to even breathe. How could she explain what Regina was to her to Ruby?

"We're in love."

"I got that part, but I don't know what you see in Mills. She is cold."

"She's a bit hard from the outside but when you really know her. Deep down inside she's the most caring, kind spirited person I met in my entire life."

Ruby whistled through her teeth. "You have it bad for her. I mean you must have if you are trying to get her out of jail."

Emma nodded her head. She hated the thought of Regina being locked up for a crime she hadn't committed.

"She's innocent. Just like your Belle is innocent."

Ruby sighed. "She's not my Belle. But I still care for her a lot. It's probably stupid."

Emma reached for Ruby's hand. "No, it's not. Caring for someone is never wrong, even the feelings aren't mutual."

Ruby's red tinted mouth curled into a smile that exposed the piercing above her front teeth. "Thank you for saying that."

Emma coughed. "Now, let's work on finding evidences to get Belle and Regina out of this mess. Regina's lawyer told me that they found pills on Belle. She refused to tell from who she got these."

Ruby nodded. "That sounds pretty much like Belle. She is trying to protect the student that she took the pills from."

Emma rolled her eyes. "That is nice but pretty stupid if you ask me. If we find one of the buyers, it will be easier to find the dealer behind it."

"I will keep my eyes open when I go back to school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Ruby."

"You're welcome. I just want Belle out of trouble. She doesn't deserve to be in jail."

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose. "I bet this weirdo Mr. Gold has his bony fingers in this mess. He hasn't been to school since your Regina and the other Mills sister got arrested."

"Maybe he's sick?" Emma assumed.

"Maybe he's a malicious dick?" Ruby responded. "I'm telling you I have a weird feeling about Gold. Let's go to his house and see if he is really sick."

She started the car again and drove a few streets further away from her grandmother's diner. Ruby knew that he lived close by. It wasn't a fancy area to live in. One beige painted condo was pressed next to the other. Mr. Gold's was the last at the corner of the street.

"Sometimes the jerk orders take-out from our diner."

Emma stepped out of the car. What were they supposed to do now? They couldn't just knock on the door and pretend this was a friendly visit to a sick teacher.

"His car is still in the garage." Ruby stated. "That means he's home."

"Great, can we leave then? Maybe we should better look around the school?"

A taxi stopped in front of the house and honked. Emma and Ruby barely managed to hide behind a rose bush next to the front door before it opened.

"You need to help me with my suitcase." Mr. Gold yelled to the taxi driver. "It's too heavy for me."

He waved with his cane and hobbled towards the taxi. "Please, hurry up, young man. I have a plane to catch."

They watched the taxi drive off again with Mr. Gold inside.

"Crap!" Ruby called out. "He's going to the airport to make a run. We need to stop him!"

Emma was like paralyzed for a moment. It was the middle of the school year. Why was Gold going on a vacation now? Ruby had been right with her bad feeling about him. He was involved in the drug dealing. He had to be.

"Emma! We need to do something!" Ruby pulled on Emma's arm to drag her back towards the car.

"Hold on. I know somebody who might be able to help us."

She fished out her cell phone and dialed a number she hadn't planned on contacting ever again. This was for Regina though. For her she was willing to swallow her pride.

"David?" Emma whispered breathlessly into the phone as soon as he picked up. "This is Emma. I need your help."


	32. Love Hole

Chapter 32

She held her head high, but her legs were quivering underneath the table. Kathryn, who was sitting next to Regina, placed a hand on her friend's arm.

All of this was highly humiliating for Regina. The world she had lived in until now had crumbled and fallen apart. Her own family had betrayed her.

Regina turned her head. When she saw Emma sitting in the backrow of the courtroom she smiled. She still had Emma's love and support. Regina's heart overflew with love for her girlfriend.

The judge entered the room and everyone rose from their seats. Regina felt herself beginning to sweat. Her heart pounded in her chest.

She held her breathe as she listened to the prosecutors ramblings about the case. They would put her to trial last. Her own sentence would depend a great deal on how the following days would go.

First they were calling her older sister into the witness stand.

Zelena was pale when she sat down. All the color in her face had vanished building a strong contrast to her flaming red hair and the orange colored jail clothing.

They uncuffed her hands and she instantly pressed them against her lower abdomen after swearing on the bible.

She barely looked up when the prosecutor stepped up closer to her.

"Miss Mills, do you understand why you've been brought here today?"

She smiled. It was not much more than the twitching of the right side of her mouth. Then, she nodded her head.

"I'm here, Sir, because my boyfriend, or should I more correctly say, my ex-boyfriend is trying to ruin my life."

The prosecutor placed his arm on the wooden frame around the witness stand.

"Miss Mills, we've found evidence at your house. Remainders of chemicals and plastic bags filled with pills."

She granted the man another lopsided smile.

"Someone could have put them there."

"Your fingerprints were all over the cupboards and closet we found them in."

Zelena leaned back in her seat and cradled her midsection tenderly.

"Of course my fingerprints are all over my house. That is because it happens to be my house. It doesn't prove anything."

The prosecutor tugged on his tie.

"We've found your fingerprint in your sister's office too. What's your explanation for this?"

Zelena shrugged her shoulders. She needed to stay calm and keep her nerves. They didn't have any true evidences linked to her. If everything went well, Regina was going to be the one staying behind bars for her family's crimes.

"I might have been in her office a couple times to discuss things. Why does it matter?"

The prosecutor's moustache twitched before he spoke up again.

"It matters, Miss Mills, because that fingerprint was found on a mirror that covered a hole in the wall in your sister's office. It was a sneaky, little hiding-place for more of your nasty drugs."

"Regina stored the drugs there. I am innocent."

Kathryn tightened her grasp on Regina's arm to keep her from jumping up. Yes, all of this was hard to hear for her. It was to be expected that Zelena was going to lie to pull her head out of this mess.

"So, your fingerprints are at your house, where we found drugs. They've been found at your sister's office as well. Still, you claim to be innocent, Miss Mills."

"I neither had nor have anything to do with the distribution of any kind of drugs."

"Miss Mills, would you explain to this court what kind of education you have?"

She nodded her head.

"I've worked as a high school teacher for several years now. It's my pleasure to work with young people on their way to adulthood."

The prosecutor flipped through his folder.

"And before that, Miss Mills? You've been to College, haven't you?"

Zelena nodded eagerly. "I graduated with honors. I worked hard to get to where I am now in life."

"You have a Master's degree in Chemistry, Miss Mills. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir, that is true."

"So, you've graduated with honors. May I ask, why you chose to go into teaching instead of getting a way better job in the pharmaceutical industry?"

"Like I told you before, I enjoy working with young people."

"Don't you enjoy the rather big potential on making a lot of extra cash on the side by selling drugs?"

"I never sold any kind of drugs to anyone. You have no real evidences of any sort to proof I am involved in this."

"So, we got your fingerprints. Your education proves that you have the skills and knowledge to be able to produce the pills we've found."

His fingers flipped through his folder again.

"You know, what I like to call this, Miss Mills? I'd call these pretty good evidences. Maybe, you're not alone into this. But you are deeply involved."

He turned his back to Zelena and smiled kindly at the judge.

"No further questions, your Honor."

Kathryn pushed the bottled orange juice over to Regina.

"Have a sip. I'm sure you're not getting enough vitamins through that nasty food in here."

Regina didn't care for sweetly drinks. Still, she opened the bottle and took several sips.

"Can't you find a way to get me out of here? I am turning insane being locked up like a wild animal in a zoo."

"It's only two weeks left until your trial. Things are starting to look better, now that your precious sister has been sentenced."

Regina lifted the bottle with the orange juice to her mouth again. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was.

"Three years is not much."

"She might be out even sooner, but that is not the point in it. They've found her fingerprints on the mirror in your office, not yours. You have a degree in literature and not any deeper knowledge in chemistry."

Regina leaned her overheated face against the brick wall behind her. She felt like her chest was too tight to breathe fully.

"They could still find me guilty. I am going to rot in this place for God knows how many years. What will become of Emma and I?"

Kathryn fished an envelope out of her brown leather briefcase.

"Your Emma loves you very much. I'm not sure though yet whether to call her as a witness or not."

"Why that?"

"I don't know if it would make a good impression on the court. She was one of your students when your relationship started."

"She's never been a real student."

"The jury could still see it as immoral. Maybe it would be better not to take any risks."

Regina pressed her lips together. What if she really ended up getting sentenced? How long would Emma be willing to wait on her?

"I miss her so badly. Seeing her through that filthy glass in that room down the hall here is nothing."

Kathryn nodded her head. She could see how tensed Regina was. The situation was more than difficult. Emma had complained about missing Regina painfully to her too earlier.

"I might have found a way how we can get Emma in here to visit you, outside of the visitor's room."

Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"How is that supposed to work?"

"Ever heard one of the other inmates talk about something that is referred to as the love hole?"

Regina nodded her head. "Isn't that where married inmates get to spend alone time with their spouses? What does that have to do with Emma and I?"

Kathryn smirked. She pulled out a document and a pen.

"Well if you aren't married, we need to make it look like you ladies are. Sign down here on the right side, next to Emma's signature."

"What is this?" Regina asked, taking the golden fountain pen from Kathryn's hands. "A wedding certificate?"

"A fake wedding certificate to be more specific,"

Regina scrawled her name on the document. "It's dated two days before my arrest."

"Exactly, Gina. Now, I have to leave to bring things a little forward. Stop worrying so much. Your Emma will be in your arms again very soon."

Two days later after the inmates had been already locked inside their cell, an officer appeared in front of Regina's.

"Mills, get up here. "

He put handcuffs on her and grabbed her shoulder as he guided her down the block of cells. There was a lot of whistling and the sound of things being rhythmically hammered against the cell bars.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked in a quivering voice.

They entered a small room where a female officer with gloves on pointed towards the wall.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here."

She opened the handcuffs while her coworker walked out whistling through his teeth. Normally he didn't give a shit whether an inmate had a visitor in the love hole waiting on her. These were two women though. His mind took him to pants-tightening forbidden fantasies. He mumbled a goodbye to his coworker and walked out.

"Undress," the officer commanded in a bored voice. "I have to examine you."

"What for?"

"Drugs, weapons, other forbidden objects. Put your hands against the wall. The sooner we get this over with the sooner you'll get to meet up with your wifey in the love hole."

The love hole was a windowless room with a small bathroom adjusted to it. The room itself was cold. It had a queen-sized bed in it with an alarm button on the wall behind it that looked red and angry in the grey concrete.

Next to the bed was a little nightstand with lube and condoms spread on it. Now, they definitely wouldn't need any of these.

"This place isn't exactly a five star hotel."

Regina rushed to the corner of the bed where Emma was sitting on. She wrapped her arms around her beloved and pushed her deeper into the mattress.

"You are here with me. That makes it better to me than any hotel."

Emma's mouth touched gently over Regina's hair and down to her neck. The tender caress sent a shiver down Regina's spine.

"You signed a fake wedding certificate to see me?"

"It was the only way. I needed to see you badly. Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

They kissed. Their lips found each other while Emma's hand searched for the light switch.

"I brought candles with me but they took them away. They were probably afraid I would set the whole place on fire."

Regina kissed Emma's mouth tenderly. Her fingertips caressed the silky strands of blond hair.

"I don't need candles, Emma. I need you. I need you desperately."

Emma started unbuttoning Regina's shirt to toss it on the floor a couple seconds later. Her lips pressed between the brunette's breasts in an open-mouthed kiss.

"I miss you so badly it hurts." Regina whispered in a soft moan.

Her fingertips nestled with the clasp of the bra and as soon as it was pushed down, Emma's mouth closed around the reddened tips to suck eagerly.

"I always have to hold your pillow at night so I can sleep." Emma confessed.

Regina grabbed the hem of Emma's shirt and pulled it over her head.

"No bra?"

Regina leaned forward to cup both of Emma's breasts in her hands. She felt their rosy tips instantly get hard under her touch. Gently, she rubbed her thumbs over them in a circular movement.

"I wish I had something of your things here with me." Regina mumbled before grazing Emma's left nipple playfully with her teeth. "I miss your smell. Gosh, I missed all of you so much."

The rest of their clothing landed in a messy pile on the edge of the bed.

"I love you, Emma."

Regina straddled Emma's lap, pressing her right thigh between Emma's toned legs. Both of them moaned when Regina started to move her hips back and forth. She could feel how warm and moist Emma already was. Regina could feel herself beginning to throb between her thighs.

"I love you." Emma groaned. She lifted her hips up to the side to get even closer together with Regina. Every time she felt Regina rubbing against her clit, shivers went throughout her entire body.

They moved faster against each other. Emma's legs quivered. Her body tensed and then soft moans of release left her mouth.

"When you get out of here, I want to make love to you every night."

"Quite ambitious, aren't we, Miss Swan?"

"You have no idea."

Emma pushed Regina back against the pillows and nestled between her legs. Her hands caressed the soft inside of Regina's thighs. When Emma's fingertips got closer to Regina's wet glistening sex, she trembled.

"I need you back home with me soon."

Regina closed her eyes as she felt Emma pressing her lips against her mound. A gentle tongue nestled its way between her inner lips. When she felt it touching her clit, she moaned. Her hands fisted into the sheets beneath her.

Emma could feel Regina's clit pulsing against the tip of her tongue. She flicked around it in circles before closing her lips around it. Regina groaned. Her muscles tensed.

Emma's name died within a row of soft moans when Regina came violently against Emma's mouth.

"I love you." Emma whispered. "And I will do everything within my power to get you out of here."


	33. Guilty

Chapter 33

He held his head up high when he entered the court room. Mr. Gold had the confidence of all who are guilty, but have gotten away with it all their life.

Without the support of his reliable cane he stumbled during the last steps and had to be supported by the officer next to him.

Gold's lips morphed into a grateful smile but deep inside he was fighting the anger. He hated how this crippled body held him hostage. But now, he was most determined to use his biggest weakness to an advantage.

He sat down and when he rose up to place his hand on the bible to swear telling the truth, his small eyes starred down at the tips of his polished shoes.

"Mr. Gold,"

The voice of the attorney was kind as he addressed the defendant.

"Are you feeling well enough to stand trial? We can always interrupt should you need a break."

Mr. Gold coughed and granted the attorney another twitch of his mouth. He hated when someone pitied him. Right now it was his best chance. He smiled and didn't try to cover the spasms in his hands, like he usually did. If the jury would feel pity for him, the poor cripple, it would only be to his advantage.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you."

"Mr. Gold, can you explain to this court where you got arrested?"

"I was at the airport, ready to go on my first vacation in nine years."

The attorney flipped through the pages of the folder between his hands. There was perspiration above the man's thin moustache. He was young and nervous.

Finally he spoke up again.

"The Cayman's, right? It's a rather unusual destination wouldn't you say?"

Mr. Gold leaned back in the chair and sighed theatrically.

"Warm climate is supposed to make my suffering more tolerable. I am in constant pain here during the cold months."

"I see." The attorney mumbled, while quickly reading through his papers again.

"Are you familiar with a woman named Cora Mills?

"Yes. We are friends."

"Would you call her a close friend?"

Gold rubbed his hands together.

"We've known each other for over twenty years."

He found it unnecessary to add how he had known her in the biblical sense many times when they were younger.

"Mrs. Mills is currently in the Cayman's too, isn't she?"

Gold grinned. "Maybe Cora thinks warmth is good for her health too? "

"Can you imagine her being involved into illegal activities?"

"No, Sir, I can't."

"How well do you know Cora's daughter, Regina?"

"My relationship with Regina is more of a professional nature. I always thought her to be a hard working woman, who had the children's best interest in mind. I was concerned to hear they found drugs hidden in her office."

"Mr. Gold, did you have any knowledge about what's going on at the school?"

"I assume you are referring to the drug dealing? Of course I didn't know anything about it. Otherwise I would have informed the police, immediately."

The attorney smiled.

"No further questions, Mr. Gold. Please sit down next to your lawyer now while we hear our next witness."

Gold's eyebrows pushed a bit closer together when he saw the school's guidance counselor enter the courtroom. Her hair was different. It was cropped extremely short which made her round face look even rounder.

"Please state your full name for the protocol."

She leaned closer to the microphone and cleared her throat.

"My name is Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Mrs. Blanchard, thank you for being with us today. Can you tell this court what's your profession?"

Gold's bony hand cramped around his quivering left knee. Why was the guidance teacher here? Had one of the little morons, who bought the drugs, opened up his heart to that silly woman?

"During the past weeks I have worked as a guidance counselor at the Storybrooke High school."

Mary Margaret tried to keep her face in a neutral expression. David had told her it would make her look incompetent in court if she smiled too much. She made a mental note to remind him how he looked incompetent when he drooled on her silk pillows after falling asleep on them.

"It was part of an undercover mission for the FBI."

Mr. Gold starred at the woman in the witness stand. This had to be a joke, hadn't it? This tiny, ridiculous woman with her oversized flower print dresses and home baked cookies that she had made for the teacher's lounge couldn't be an FBI agent?

"Mrs. Blanchard is it true that the FBI has sneaked a civilian into the school too?"

"Yes, Sir, that is true." Mary Margaret said in a firm voice. Her eyes looked searching through the court room. There, in the last row, she was. Emma was sitting next to Ruby and David's ex-fiancée. Her lips were pressed together in an angry frown. Emma leaned closer to her to whisper into the lawyer's ear.

"That was a mistake." Mary Margaret said.

"What?"

"To force a civilian into the mission was wrong. We thought it to be a good idea in the beginning."

"Mrs. Blanchard, have you found any evidences that might be helpful to this trial?"

She nodded her head. Her lips twitched. It was hard not to smile when you were content with what you had achieved.

"Yes, Sir, I have."

Mary Margaret cleared her voice. Her hand reached for the microphone in front of her to tap it gently. It was working.

"At first we assumed that at least one of the students had to be involved into the drug dealing. That was our reason to sneak in someone who looked young enough to pose as a student."

"I understand, Mrs. Blanchard. That is where the civilian comes in, right?"

"Yes, Sir, that is correct. So, like I said, we assumed students had to be involved. That is why I thought it to be a good idea to get into the school myself, as someone they would hopefully trust."

"And did the students trust you?"

"Some more than others, "

"Did you find anyone who is involved in selling the drugs?"

She straightened her back. "I have found some consumers. There was even one student who bought frequently. He's the one who he helped me find the source he bought from."

"And that source isn't one of the other students?"

"No, Sir, it's one of the teachers."

In the last row, Emma leaned over to Kathryn again. Her nerves were blank. If something went wrong, Regina might end up getting sentenced whether she was innocent or not. She couldn't let that happen.

"They don't have anything on Regina, do they?"

Kathryn pressed her finger against Emma's mouth to hush her.

"Mrs. Blanchard, are you talking about Mrs. Regina Mills, the principal?"

"I am finding it hard to believe she didn't have any knowledge about what's going on in her school. But no, I don't have any proof she was involved into selling drugs. The students don't like her though. She is a block of ice."

Emma gave Mary Margaret a dirty look. What did she know about Regina? About who she really was deep inside?

The attorney scrawled a note on a piece of paper and handed it to the judge who quickly read through it and shook his head, no.

"I got one student to tell me who was selling the drugs to him."

"Will that student who opened up to you, Mrs. Blanchard, is he willing to testify in court?"

"He can't. I informed his parents about his drug abuse and they sent him to a private rehab center. It's called Neverland."

"So, basically, all we going to have are your words, Mrs. Blanchard?"

"No, Sir, I do have a witness. Mrs. Belle French. She worked as a librarian at the school. As you remember, she was arrested too."

"The police have already spoken to Mrs. French. She hasn't been exactly what we call…willing to cooperate. Nothing she told the police was helpful."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"That is, because you've been asking her all the wrong questions."

Belle was leaning against the rotten wood of a wall in the riding school. She smiled, whenever the little boy on the horse waved his hand at her. He had put her in her heart, without asking questions.

The woman next to her, not so much, that much Belle knew. An unpleasant sensation of chill running down her arms made her quiver. It was colder out here, than she had expected. Maybe she should have brought a warmer jacket.

"You're not cold, are you?" Elsa whispered into her ear and hugged her from behind.

Her aunt whistled through her closed teeth. "Can you two not behave in public? Everyone can see you!"

Elsa flinched. Her hands dropped from Belle's waist. She took a step backwards.

"Elsa, I need to pee!"

She rushed off towards her little brother, almost grateful that she had an excuse to get away for a couple of minutes.

Belle was acting so strange since they had arrested her. She was distant and had refused to talk about the reasons for her arrest. There was no way that her Belle could be involved into this disgusting drug dealing business.

When Elsa and Olaf were out of sight, Belle turned to Ingrid.

"You need to be more accepting." Belle whispered. "For Elsa's sake, not for mine. Your approval means very much to her."

"You, Miss French, have no right to tell me what to do. I know what's best for my niece and you are hardly part of that."

Ingrid smiled and tugged a loose strand of her sandy colored hair behind her ear. "Family is everything. It always will be. Never forget that."

Belle's eyes narrowed. She wouldn't take any more crap from Elsa's aunt. Enough was enough. She had already kept her mouth shut too long.

"In fact I have every right to tell you what to do. I could have handed your disgusting, drug-selling ass over to the police. I'm still debating to do it."

Ingrid laughed. She reached out her hand and pressed a manicured fingernail against Belle's mouth to silence her.

"Stupid girl, keep your mouth shut. You know nothing."

"I saw you."

"You might have misunderstood my conversation with Hans. He wanted me to give him some extra classes so he won't fail."

"Just like you gave extra classes to poor Jefferson who is brain fried now for the rest of his life. You are disgusting. How could you do that? They trusted you!"

Ingrid pulled a little bottle of hand sanitizer out of her purse and rubbed some of it between her palms.

"How I could do it? Do you think it is cheap to raise three kids? My sister and her stupid husband have left me nothing but a pile of debt when they died. I had no choice."

"There is always a different way."

The side of Ingrid's mouth lifted a bit into something like a half-sided smile.

"That is easy to say for you. You are young and have no responsibility for anyone."

Belle rubbed her hands together. They were starting to prickle unpleasantly from the cold.

"The only thing you could come up with is selling drugs to innocent students? That is messed up."

"No one who approached me was innocent to begin with."

Ingrid coughed. "Keep your mouth shut if you want to stay with Elsa. I know my niece. She will never forgive you if you destroy our family."

Belle sighed. It was so easy to do the right thing. It was necessary. But now, it seemed so difficult. Love made things complicated; not only in her beloved novels.

She felt guilty for lying to the police. The shame left a constant nausea in the pit of her stomach.

"Can I ask you one thing?" she said in a low voice. "Why did you come up with this?"

Ingrid sighed deeply. "I made the mistake to borrow money from the wrong people. I couldn't pay Gold and Mills back. They blackmailed me into selling the drugs for them."


	34. Friends without Benefits

Chapter 34

Henry tried to wipe up splashed milk from the kitchen table with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He looked up at his mother who had dark circles underneath the eyes. She didn't laugh much lately. He thought to know the reason behind it.

"Mommy, when is Regina coming back?"

Emma coughed. She grabbed a roll of paper towels to start cleaning the table.

"Soon," Her voice cracked. "I hope that she will come home to us soon."

"Why can't I come with you when you go to visit her?"

She sighed. It was getting hard for Emma to hold herself together in front of her son. Her nerves were at their limit.

She was glad that she could turn her back towards Henry as she loaded the dishwasher. If there was only something that she could do to help Regina. It was killing her deep inside to feel helpless.

The shrill sound of the doorbell startled her.

A quick look at her phone confirmed that it was still way too early for Kathryn to come and pick her up for going to court again.

"What are you doing here?"

Emma looked at her ex-boyfriend like he was an alien. She couldn't recall having seen him in a suit before. It was too tight around his shoulders and the tie had a weird brownish flower pattern.

"Good Morning, Emma."

"Neal! What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" He fisted his hands into his hair. It looked odd because he had tried to tame the brown curls with too much gel. "Please, Emma."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Dealing with Neal was something she had pushed aside like an unpleasant household chore.

"I haven't spoken to Henry yet. The last days have been rather stressful."

For a moment she considered slamming the door right into his face. She had enough on her plate right now that she needed to handle.

"Can we talk? It's important."

Emma hesitated. Finally she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She pointed to the doorsteps.

"Thank you,"

He sat down and fidgeted around on his tie.

"I can't breathe with this thing on. It's suffocating me."

"Why are you dressed like this? You look ridiculous!"

She wondered if he had put on the suit to make a good impression on Henry. As if a child would notice such superficial things?

"I'm wearing the suit because I'm going to court."

Emma sat down cross-legged and gave him a dirty look. Was he trying to take her to court for custody on Henry? He couldn't be right in his mind to try that move.

"Henry is my son."

He smiled and reached out his hand to place it on hers. "Ours, he is our son, Emma."

She pulled her hand away from his grip. "In the biological sense,"

"I know I messed up. I let you down. But today…I am a different person than I was back then."

"Well, I got news for you. I'm still the same person who I always used to be. People don't suddenly change, Neal. It's not in our nature."

He loosened the tie and took off his jacket.

"I know you have no reason to trust me. It takes time. Wendy says I need to be patient."

"Wendy is your wife?"

"Yes, she is. We run the Rehab Center together, remember?"

"Look, Neal, right now is not a good time for me to chat."

He nodded his head. "It's because of that girl…friend of yours that got arrested."

She exhaled a deep breathe through her teeth. "Regina is innocent."

"I know. That is why I am here."

Emma's eyes widened. She reached her hand to grab Neal by his shoulder.

"How?"

"Can we walk a few steps? I can't leave the dog in the car for long. She will make a mess."

"I never thought of you as a dog person."

"Nana is Wendy's dog. I told her I'm taking her to the vet today."

They got up and went over to Neal's car. The windows were steamed and when he opened the backdoor a giant brown-furred dog jumped out to slobber all over Neal's ugly suit.

It took him a few moments to calm the dog enough to attach the leash to its collar.

"How do you know Regina is innocent?"

"We got a new patient a couple days ago. Young guy, rich family with way too many kids."

"What does that have to do with Regina?" Emma tried to keep the dog from jumping up on her. She had never been good with animals and this dog was huge!

"What does that have to do with Regina?"

"He was a student at your school."

"Hans?"

Neal nodded his head.

"Mommy, can I stroke the dog?"

They turned around and Emma gave Neal a dirty look before she turned her attention to her son.

"Please wait in the house for me."

"But I want to pet the dog. I know what kind that is. It's a Saint Bernard."

Emma could hear how Neal sucked in his breathe sharp.

"That's true. Come here. I show you how to pet her. She likes it behind her ears."

Henry's face light up as he carefully moved his fingers over thick fur.

Emma sighed. "Neal, that's my Henry. Henry, this is Neal. We used to be friends a long time ago."

The boy lifted his hand for a split second to wave at Neal before he turned his attention back to the dog.

"What's with Hans?"

"He was student at Storybrooke High."

"He's a drug addict?" Emma asked.

"He's on pills mostly, the pills that he got at his school."

Emma swallowed. Her throat felt dry and tight. "Did he tell you who gave him the drugs?"

Neal nodded his head. "Information like this is confidential."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I'm here to help. I owe you. I owe myself to speak up…even if I am not fond of seeing my father again."

Regina had been surprised to hear she had a visitor. She was even more surprised to see Belle French sitting behind the dirty glass windows. She had a purse filled with books next to her on the table.

"Belle? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you wouldn't mind a visitor. I brought you some books. The lady at the front said I can give them to you."

"I'm not exactly in the mood for reading."

Belle's lips pressed into a tight line. "I'm sure you would enjoy this one here. I always like to read when I feel upset."

Regina rolled her eyes when the guard took the book from Belle and brought it over to her. It was a dog-eared copy of a novel. She barely took the time to read the title on it.

"I hope you won't be in here for much longer."

"I hope so too, Belle. I hope so too."

Belle folded her hands together in an attempt to keep them from trembling.

"I have to go now. It took me longer to get here than I thought. I will be late from my break."

They said goodbye and Regina went back to her cell. She tossed the book that Belle had given her on the bed. A pair of bony fingers fished for it a mere moment later.

"Can I borrow that?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I don't care."

"Thanks. This is hot. I remember reading this a few years ago. They fuck with a leather strap-on."

Regina felt a wave of heat warming her cheeks. "Uhm, you can have it. I don't feel like reading."

Mal flipped the book open and growled. "What kind of crap? There are pages glued together!"

She scraped her sharp fingernails over the soiled pages and a sheet of paper fell to the floor, right beneath Regina's feet.

Dear Regina,

I pray that you'll find this soon enough for it to be of help for you. Hopefully you will be able to forgive me for being a coward. It is against everything that I was raised to believe in.

You are innocent.

I found out that Ingrid Arendelle was the one who distributed these damn pills at the school. She claims that Mr. Gold and your mother blackmailed her because she borrowed money from them.

I don't buy that. What I assume is that these three worked together as a team.

Ingrid is too strong of a character to have anyone put her under their thumb.

She is a very selfish person who tends to put herself always first. I feel sick to my stomach that I was not brave enough to speak up sooner.

I know when all of this comes out that Elsa will leave me. The thought is painful to me, because I care deeply for her. Yet, I can't find it in me to hold back the truth for her sake.

Her aunt has no heart. Somehow it even seems to me as if she takes pride in what she was doing. Ingrid sold the pills to the poor kids claiming they would help them to concentrate better.

I hope that she and Mr. Gold get what they both deserve for endangering these kids' lives.

I wish we could have been friends. It's like I never got to meet the real you. If you ever come to Alaska, coffee is on me. I've managed to get a new job at a library in Juneau.

It feels like I am running away, but I'm bad at handling break-ups.

All the best for you and Emma

Again, I'm sorry for not speaking up sooner.

Belle French

The sky outside was too bright even through the grey clouds. Regina blinked. Her eyes watered.

She straightened her back and made sure to follow Mal's tip on not looking back. Looking back meant you would come back. There was no way she ever wanted to end up behind bars again. She had been close to losing her mind in there.

"Regina!"

Emma run up to her and wrapped her arms so tightly around her girlfriend that Regina couldn't breathe for a minute.

"They let you go. I knew, they would let you go."

"They had to. Belle's letter helped and so did Neal's testimony. It must have been hard for him to accuse his own father."

Emma closed her hand around Regina's. "I doubt they are close. Neal even took on his wife's name because he doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. Gold and Arendelle are both going to spend a long time in jail."

"Don't pity them. These two got what they deserved. I should have noticed what was going on at school earlier. I'm a dreadful headmistress."

They went over to Regina's car and Emma opened the door for her.

"You are an amazing teacher. You didn't know what was going on because you don't have the wickedness of their criminal minds."

"Emma, there is no way that the school board will allow for me to keep my position at the Storybrooke High school."

"But that's not fair. You are innocent."

"I know but sometimes that's just not enough. Blue is probably already waiting to get her old job back. Maybe it would be best if I start looking for something new."

Regina noticed the tensed expression on Emma's face. Gently, she cupped her face between her hands. "Don't be sad. Sometimes it's good to let go of things and start over new."

She pulled Emma closer and touched her lips lightly against hers. Once, twice and a third time before her tongue nestled its way between velvety soft lips. Emma groaned into Regina's mouth as she deepened their kiss. Finally they were united again. She would never let her go. It was impossible.

"Let's go home," Regina whispered when she managed to pull back for a moment to catch her breath. "I can't wait to be home with you."

Emma touched her mouth against Regina's neck, enjoying how she made a soft moan escape the brunette's throat.

"You are right. Let's go home now."


	35. Apple Pie

Chapter 35

"We need another cup of brown sugar." Regina stated with her nose buried in the scratchpad. "Then we need to add the Cinnamon."

Emma pulled the requested ingredients out of the cupboards and added them into the bowl on the counter.

"Now, we have to peel the vanilla bean and stir it into the dough."

"We should have bought the crust mix from the store. This here is starting to feel like science or witchcraft."

Regina laughed. She put the scratchpad down and blew a kiss on Emma's upper lip.

"Real pie needs to be made from scratch. It's an old family recipe from my Dad's side. You never tasted apple pie before, until you had this."

Emma dipped her fingertip into the plastic bowl next to her. She hummed when she licked the sweet dough from it.

"Eating raw dough can give you salmonella poisening. We have to act like responsible adults for Henry's sake. He has a sensitive stomach."

Emma grabbed the spoon to eat some more of the dough. This was delicious!

"Henry is still at school for a whole hour. So, let's be wild and take a risk."

Regina placed her hands on Emma's hips to lift her up on the kitchen counter.

"I am not going to take care of you when you get sick."

"Oh yes, you will, better than any nurse. I know you will, because you love me."

She fisted her fingers through Regina's hair, opening the messy bun in her neck. Emma smiled against soft lips when her mouth touched her lover's in a tender kiss.

"We have to put the crust in the form into the preheated oven." Regina said, running her hand down Emma's collarbone. There was still a purplish red mark on her throat from last night. The memory of their love making made Regina instantly press her thighs a little closer together.

"I love you." Emma whispered. She kissed Regina's mouth another time.

Regina stepped back and grabbed the pie form from the counter. She added the dough into it and put it in the oven.

"Good girl. You didn't move." She mumbled, rubbing her nose down Emma's throat to plant a row of kisses on the velvety skin. "I love you in this position."

Emma wrapped her legs around Regina's waist and pulled her closer. "55 minutes until the kid comes back from school."

"Make them count." Regina moaned. She tugged down Emma's top and reached for the bowl next to them. A smile washed over her face when she dipped her finger into the remainder of dough. She painted a big R on Emma's chest.

"See? All mine."

Emma groaned when Regina licked off the dough a few seconds later. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the tingles running through her veins as Regina caressed her.

Her hand moved between slender thighs.

"You are all mine for forever."

The crust of the apple pie tasted burned. Henry shoved it back and forth on his plate before he slurped loudly on his chocolate milk. He was getting bored. The baby was boring, because it was way too small to play with him. What was all the fuss about?

"Isn't she a true beauty? Look at her lashes! Killian says she looks a bit like me with her blonde curls."

Regina placed her arm on Emma's shoulder and smiled kindly at her best friend. Tinkerbelle's cheeks were glowing. Her eyes looked tired but happy.

"She is very cute." Emma stated. "You must love her so much."

Tinkerbelle nodded her head and rocked the baby girl gently back and forth against her chest.

"Killian and I are lucky that they letting us adopt her. Little Faith is all I ever wished for."

Regina reached out her hands. "May I hold my goddaughter for a minute before we have to leave? I don't want to be late on my first day."

Emma smiled as she watched her girlfriend lifting the tiny baby up. Regina was good with kids. She had done an incredible job with winning Henry's heart. He had started calling her his mom Gina a few weeks ago.

It hadn't been easy after Regina's release from jail. Yes, she was officially innocent now. But being innocent on paper means very little.

The school board had refused to give Regina back her headmistress job and no other school was willing to hire her for a teaching position.

For a while she was upset and Emma had trouble helping her to hold her chin up. She reminded Regina constantly that nothing that happened was her fault. What was done was done though.

"Henry, say bye to Tinkerbelle and Faith now. We are leaving."

He jumped from the chair and waved his hand in the air.

"Bye Tinks! Bye little Faith! When you get bigger you can come riding with us. Right, Mom Gina?"

Regina agreed and handed Faith back to her mother.

The drive to the stables was quiet. Emma kept her hand on Regina's, knowing she was a bit on the nervous side about the new job.

Emma knew it was perfect for Regina. Working at the riding school combined teaching passion with her love for horses.

Regina hugged Emma and Henry and walked off to the office building behind the stables. Emma couldn't help but think that she just loved her Regina's legs in these tight riding breeches.

She went to help Henry get changed into his own riding boots. Nova waved her hand at them when she saw Emma.

"Oh hi, Emma. Is Henry doing riding therapy too? Olaf loves it. Don't you, sweetie pie?"

The little boy next to her on the bench digged circles into the dirt on the ground. His sister kneeled down next to him and placed her hand on his knee.

"Nova asked you a question." Elsa whispered. "You love the horses. Right?"

He nodded his head. Life was strange. Policemen had come to their house and taken aunt Ingrid away. Anna had cried for a long time. Then they had packed up their things and moved in with Nova and Leroy.

Leroy was fun. He played with him outside after school, but Nova cooked strange foods that tasted funny.

"I hate peas."

Nova coughed. "All right then. No more peas for you, Olaf. I promise."

She was blossoming in her role as a foster mother. It filled her heart with a true divine happiness.

"Thank you." Elsa said. They went to the indoor riding arena to watch the boys. "I couldn't move to Alaska without knowing my siblings are being taken care of. Olaf can be a handful."

"He is a dear boy." Nova placed her hand on Anna's shoulder. "And Anna here will do fine too. Won't you? The new school isn't too hard for you, is it?"

Anna frowned a bit. She was clever and it embarrassed her that she had failed too many classes in the last school year. It was all because of this moron Hans. Anna didn't want to think about him too much.

"You and Olaf can always come visit me. Once I get things settled and worked out with Belle, Olaf and you can come live with us. The university of Juneau is excellent."

Anna was quick to shake her head no. "Do you know the average temperature there is 42 degrees? It's shitty cold there!"

Elsa run her fingers through her bangs. "I've always been more of a winter person, I guess. Come on, Anna. We get some hot cocoa for us. Nova, would you like to come along?"

When they were out of sight, Leroy stepped closer to Emma. He rubbed the beard on his chin between his fingers like always when he was thinking hard.

"Emma, have you given any thoughts on what we talked about at the reception last saturday?"

"You were drunk. I wasn't sure if you were being serious."

"For the protocol.I wasn't that drunk. Nolan was much worse than me. I bet Mary Margaret didn't get much action on their wedding night."

Emma laughed.

"I was serious about things last week and I still am. You'd be good at the job. You can sense when someone is lying to you."

"True. But don't forget that I don't have the cleanest record. At least I managed to finish school now. Regina helped me a lot with my online courses."

Leroy cleared his throat. The fingers of his right hand fished for the absent pack of cigarettes inside his jacket.

"The FBI would be lucky to have you, Emma. It's up to you though what you want to do."

Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I doubt I'd make it into the program."

Leroy grinned. "I could make some calls."

"Some calls?"

"Or some more calls. I can make as many calls as it takes .Trust me, I know quite a few people in charge."

Emma sighed. "You think I could really do it?"

"I don't think, I know. Just think about it and let me know when you've made up your mind."

She told Leroy goodbye and went for a little walk around the stables. In the distance she could see Regina holding a horse on a rope and guiding it around in a circle. When she walked closer she smiled all over her face and waved her hand at Emma.

"Oh my gosh! She smiled! Mills smiled! It must snow in hell today."

Emma leaned against the fence and gave Ruby a dirty look.

"If you want to keep your position as my maid of honor you need to start being much nicer to my future wife."

Ruby rose her hands in an apologetic gesture. Mills had become a whole new person since she was with Emma. Maybe love could truly change people from deep within?

"I'm sorry, Emma. I really want to be your maid of honor. You're not going to make me wear a pink dress, are you?"

"Pepto-Bismol pink." Emma told her friend, barely able to hold the laughter back. "With white polka dots."

Ruby laughed. "Whatever makes you happy. It's your wedding, not mine. Can I see the ring again?"

Emma lifted her left hand to let Ruby ohhh and ahhh a bit over the pear-shaped diamond.

"It's so pretty. Oh, guess what, Emma? The police academy is taking me! I never thought they'd take me but they did. Soon I will walk around this town in my uniform. Can you believe it?"

Emma gave Ruby a one-armed hug and congratulated her on the job. She would discuss Leroy's bargain with Regina tonight and try to decide if it was the right choice for her future.

Ruby told her that she needed to get back to her grandmother, since the new car she had gotten for graduation was tied to Ruby working at the Diner for the entire summer.

Emma picked up Henry from his riding lesson and soon it was time for Regina's first break.

"How's it going, Mom Gina?" Henry asked. There were stains of dirt and grass on his jeans. "I only fell down twice this time." He stated with pride in his voice.

"That's very good, Henry. I knew you'd be a great rider with more practice."

Henry turned to Emma. "Mom, can I go visit Olaf tonight? Nova is buying ice cream!"

Emma told him yes. She winked at Regina. Having the house to themselves sounded promising. It was giving them an opportunity to christen the new glass table in the dining room.

She had bought some Windex in case possible stains would bother Regina.

Somehow though, Emma had a feeling that they wouldn't.


End file.
